I'm not Invisible
by Poppy Scarlet
Summary: Nobody ever wants to be alone but Mikan, she lived that way. No friends, no love, no dad & bullies. But after her mom's life-turning decision, she suddenly lived a normal life like everyone does. Friends, family & love- it just came to her. Too bad everything has to be complicated for Mikan. Gangs, revenge, threat notes, jealousy, blood, lies & even death- I'm only getting started.
1. I'm not Invisible 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gakuen Alice characters but I do own my OC's and plot. :) **

* * *

**I'm not Invisible**

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

_*sigh*_

I was looking out the window and was listening to the rain's quiet melody. My mind's blown somewhere deeper than the sea.

A big and depressing tragedy had just fallen to my palm.

As I relaxed my forehead at the window's cold surface, a silent tear drawn out of my lone hazel orbs.

Questions drifted into my mind. What did I do to deserve this punishment? Why did this happen? How can this even happen?

The very first time I heard about the news, I was so petrified, I just can't do anything. I was so mad at my parents, how can they be so selfish?

That's the time I decided to be a rebel. I didn't attend school, or even if I did attend it I just ended up skipping classes. But then the principal called my parents up and told them about my sudden change of attitude and because of that, they fought more everyday and kept on blaming each other for my attitude.

I'm elated they filed for a divorce! My heart can't take their heated arguments every night anymore! I often wake up at the middle of the night, only to hear their useless fights! I just can't take it anymore..

"I just can't..." I wiped the tears currently cascading down my cheeks and looked at my surroundings. My bedroom used to be so lively I have packed my things and stocked it in my suitcase and is ready to move out. According to the papers, I will be living with my mom and dad won't have any excuse to see me anymore. I'm glad that's the decision..

David Tee is my father's name. Father by blood but he doesn't deserve to be called a father! He's the kind of man who hits his child, abuses his wife, utter foul words to those of his loved ones and the man who drinks beer and smokes every single day.

I even wonder why mom fell in love with that.. THING!

"Mikan honey, it's time to go." I stared at mom's face and stress is literally showing. Her glowing face and smile that I used to look forward to had turned into dull and stressed. Look what David did to my mom! Sorry for my rudeness but he doesn't deserve to be called a father!

I really don't like the idea of mom driving because of her depression. You know, if depressed people drives they tend to umm.. encounter accidents. "Okay mom! I'm coming!"

We have to leave now while David is not yet here or he might end up beating both of us up. I held my suitcase tightly and ran down.

"Come on Mikan. We're gonna live somewhere for a mean time." I looked at mom with question but just decided to wait patiently. I'll know that later...

Maybe mom can't afford buying a house or even an apartment for us. After all, David already used up his and my mom's savings for his sickly beers and cigarettes!

Mom silently entered her car. Yeah it's hers. David usually borrows mom's car 'cuz he said that it's the wife's obligation to work for the family and for the husband to look after the house. Silly right?

But in reality, he's just a lazy pig that says stupid reasons!

I took one last glimpse of the house I once considered as my home. It's kind of big but smaller than a mansion though. It was bought by my mom's hard work money.

My mom, Yuka Sakura, is a professional painter. She's not really that known but her paintings once cost a fortune! My dad, David Tee, was a photographer. He used to be famous but I don't think that's still the same thing as of these days.

"Are you alright mom?" I stared at my mom worriedly while shutting the car's door and locking the seat belt.

Mom smiled sadly at me. Sigh.. "I'm gonna be fine because you're here with me Mikan. Just give me some time.."

I grinned at her, tears escaping out of my eyes. "I love you so much mom.." I hugged her extra tightly.

Sh hugged me back. "I love you too, let's go now before your dad comes back."

"He's not my dad." I stared at the window outside and watched as the rain falls hard on the cold ground.

"He's still your dad Mikan."

I pretended not to hear anything and didn't respond to what she said. I unconsciously clenched my fist tightly. It makes me feel sick when I remember he's my biological father.

I think mom got the clue 'cuz she immediately sped of. I let my forehead touch the window. The cold weather always makes me feel better. I closed my eyes and thought of a memory that happened in the past.. a very important memory to me.

* * *

**•Flashback (2 years ago)**

Mom and dad got into a fight again. They made a huge improvement because they even yell at each other early in the morning!

_Sarcasm rocks!_

Yesterday was the day the principal called my parents up. It was really a bad idea 'cuz from that day till today.. they have been fighting non-stop.

I ran and ran around the school until I lost my breath. I collapsed on the ground and tried to get a hold of myself. I like running as of today, it makes me feel numb.

**It numbs my pain. **

I hate feeling so useless! I want to just die and get erased in the faces of Earth.. Is that too much to ask?

I looked around and saw beautiful trees in pink.. they are the Sakura trees. I clenched my fist and wept silently. I remember the times when my life wasn't broken yet. We used to have a picnic as a family in places like this 'cuz mom and dad really likes Cherry Blossoms but since the day they started fighting.. I despised the color pink, especially Cherry Blossoms.

_"We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable. Instead I'm just invisible."_

I immediately looked around. I can hear a boy singing while playing a guitar. It was beautiful. I stood up and followed the path where the music belongs to.

The nearer I get, the louder the sound was. I then stood in front of a very huge Sakura tree. Pink and white petals danced with the wind in sync and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Who are you?"

I turned to face a bearer of crimson eyes and raven locks. I stood there not moving. "Me?"

"Are there any other people there? Why are girls so stupid?" He turned to look away and sat on the grassy ground again.

I felt my hazel eyes burning again. I already feel so bad and he's making it worse! I sat beside him, a meter away, and placed my head in between my knees.

"Are you crying?"

I stared at him and felt my salty tears cascading down my face. "I'm fine.."

"I'm don't care whether you're fine or not." He stared at me with cold crimson orbs.

I glared at him while wiping my tears. "You're so mean!"

He frowned a bit and sighed. "I-I don't like seeing people cry. They look horrid, especially you." I glared at him furiously until as he got something out of his pocket.

"Here. Just don't put your snot on it."

I stared at him with shock. Who knows a mean boy will have some good sides. I pretended not to hear that very line that destroyed the moment.

I got the handkerchief out of his hand and wiped it to my cheeks. The handkerchief is so soft and it smells like peppermint, like him. I smiled brightly at his direction. "Thank you! What's your name?"

He looked at his guitar and started to tap it in a synchronized rhythm. "Natsume. How about you?"

"It's Mikan."

"I need to go now." He was about to stand up until I grabbed his arm, making him lose balance in process."Wait!" I don't have the heart to go home or stay alone here.. I need a companion.

"Oof! You're really strong you know." He glared at me while rubbing his bottom that hit the ground. It's not really that painful because it's grassy! Hmp, he's overreacting!

"I'm sorry.. can you please stay for a while. I think I need somebody to talk to.." I can feel him gazing at me and sighed deeply. "Alright stupid."

I hugged him and started to squeal. "Thank you Natsume! Thank you!"

I felt him stiffening and immediately let him go. "Sorry about that! I thought you wouldn't mind it.."

"Don't ever touch me again." He deadpanned. I stared at him with shock until he mussed his hair and sighed. "What do you want to do now that you asked me to stay?"

I looked at his guitar and grinned at his direction. "Teach me how to play a guitar!"

He glared at me. That was creepy.. "For a brain like that, I would rather eat lizards than teach you."

I glared back at him. That insult really hurts. "I'll show you that I'm a lot smarter than you think!"

"Then let's start this." He smirked at me and tuned his guitar.

* * *

I felt like we've been staying here for months and that we know each other for decades! He was a perfectionist! Just one mistake and he will officially yell at you and call you names like idiot. That was really a stressful thing but I learned everything quickly which made him smile proudly. He even said the words, "I'm so good that I can even teach an idiot like you."

He's such a cocky prick.

After the lesson, we opened up a bit more about each other. Natsume said that he wanted to form a band while I told him that I wanted to be a painter. He raised a brow at me and I also raised a brow at him. He also taught me the song he composed! It's the song _Invisible_. Discovering that his favorite flower are cherry blossoms made me like that pink stuff again.

I was about to tell him about my family problems but didn't have the guts to..

"I need to go now. I-I had fun." He patted my head and walked away. I watched his silhouette disappear and felt my cheeks burning.

* * *

"We're here Mikan!" Mom shook my arms, making me drift away the dreamworld.

I went out and breathe in the fresh air. It smelled like rain and dews from the evergreen grass. It wasn't raining anymore and the sun was slowly shining again.

I helped mom put our things out and stared at the huge house in front of me.. it looks so familiar but I can't just put my finger on it-

"Mikan!"

I looked at the threshold of the familiar house and saw the person that I have been missing the most. "Jii-chan!"

* * *

_•Poppy's note:_

Revised! :D Please leave a review! Grammar Nazi[s], correct me if I got something wrong! :D

I was inspired by my friend's life to write this fan fiction. :D

Taylor Swift is the true owner of the song Invisible. But Natsume will be lending it for a while. :)

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	2. I'm not Invisible 2

Hotaru Imaii,_ "I'm not asking you cause I'm demanding it." _

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

Clustering my thoughts and getting a hold of myself, I tackled grandpa into a bear hug. He commented about my weight but I simply ignored his stingy remark.

"Jii-chan! I miss you!" My muffled voice caused him to chuckle

"I miss you to Miku! Why haven't you visited my pride and glory for such a long time?"

I sweat dropped and corrected him. "It's Mikan jii-chan-" It's a disdain for me to know that grandpa still gets my name wrong. "-mom and I have been quite busy these days.." I bet grandpa's statement made you confused. Grandpa considers this wonderstrucking mansion as his pride and glory.

He placed his right arm around my shoulder and led me into his mansion that I've always considered as a grand palace ever since I was young. He was too lascivious in touring me around that he wasn't even sparing me some time to have my queries answered like 'where the heck is my room?'

Have I also mentioned that grandpa is a very wealthy businessman? Mom dislikes the thoughts of asking slash borrowing money from him, she said something about her being a fully grown lady and won't 'beg' money from anyone. Yeah, she used the term beg instead of borrow. She also said that it will ruin her sophisticated image . A big lol to my mom! She must be the most stubborn woman I've ever known. "I'll show you your room now and Miku?"

"Yes?" I replied, still following him.

"Have I told you that your name is really wonderful?"

I sweat dropped but didn't bother to correct him anymore. He always calls me Miku and I was like.. WTH? I get really riled up when he calls me _MIKU_! It's not even my name! "We're here! I hope you like your room since I'm the one who designed that for you!"

Excitement was evident in my old man's voice.

Yeah, I call him old man and he also told me that he acknowledges it. He's secretly happy being called that.

I have the best grandfather ever, excluding the way he calls me Miku.

Scanning the room, I noticed the wall painted in.. baby pink. It used to be my favorite color when I was younger but these days, I like black better. It's a good thing that the color pink doesn't bother me that much anymore and I owe it all to Natsume.. If it wasn't for him then I might have already committed um.. suicide? The ceiling looks like the galaxy and it was just perffffeeect! "I have always known I could rely on your taste. Thank's old man! You're the best!" I gave him two thumbs up and he just chuckled loudly. But I don't call him old man when mom's around. Her nose will flame out fire and smoke will exhaust from her ears!

This is something between me and grandpa.

He patted my head in a soothing way and directed me a gleaming smile. Creases attached to his face are literally visible, which were not present back then. He has aged quite a lot after grandmother passed away, which was 5 years ago.

It's in the genes of the Sakura's to have cancer and heart failure. _*shudders*_

It also bugs me to know that grandmother passed away because of cancer too- her cancer originated from her ovaries, which was widely propagated to her other organs like the lungs, liver and kidneys. She was really having a hard time and that's the moment when grandpa resolved to remove her life support. Grandmother weakly uttered something to grandpa before she left the world and that was_, "Thank you.. I will love you forever."_

Living my life for 5 years without grandmother was pretty tough. She was the one who used to comfort and understand my pain when mom and David got to those grieving arguments but now that she's gone.. it's really a challenge for me.

My thoughts were finally grasp by my mind and I turned my head around to face grandpa but I came to view nobody. Oh well, I guess he has a lot of things to catch up to with his daughter.

I started to unpack my belongings and placed them to their respective places. I have finally finished putting the pillows, art materials, stuff toys, books and everything into it's proper places until only a handkerchief was left in my suitcase. Correction, Natsume's handkerchief.

I sniffed it and can still smell his very faint scent in it...

_*growl*_

I placed the hanky inside my walk in wardrobe, the parries of my wardrobe were in the shade of magenta and it also has the same ceiling as my bedroom. I instantly closed the room's threshold shut and went down cause I am freakin' hungry right now! I silently walked down the staircase, into the guest room and proceeded to the living room until to the next room and that was the kitchen, Yes- food!

Gosh, I'm so famished right now I can't think straight..

"-even though my one and only granddaughter came from a broken family, I am beyond proud of her. She's not like the other youngsters that become a disgrace to their family's name. I also want her to attend the etiquette class."

Etti- what? "I'm also proud of her but I really pity my Mikan. She doesn't deserve any of this."

Woah, is that really mom? Why does she sound so.. regretful? "The only thing we can do now is for you to pick a better man Yuka. That's the only alternative for her to have a better life."

Noo! I don't want to have a father anymore- I think I'm having issues in having a father again. Is that called phobia? Well anyways, if my real 'father' is a sick stuck up jerk then step fathers will be worse than him- and just thinking of it sends chills to my spine. "I was also planning to change her school and surname. So that David won't be able to track her down anymore.."

Why do they keep deciding my future without my authorization! Is that even legal? "Mom! Jii-chan! I give you my full approval to change my last name but you can't change my school." I'm might be a stuck up loser stuck in one corner of my school because my classmates think I'm too 'uncool' for them but I still want to see Natsume! I don't want to go and I just can't.

I can redeem and store all these pain in replace to just see him..

"Mikan!" Mom suddenly exclaimed as her voice trembled. Placing her hand on top of her chest, she stood up warily. "It's bad to sneak in people's conversations you know."

Now I'm the one at fault?

I stared at her with great disbelief and can feel my whole body quivering; I have no control of it... Is this all she can say? "That's not the point mom! The point is that I won't ever leave my school!"

Her hazel orbs that were the exact replica as mine was all flared up as she replied. "Don't be a ironic Mikan! You're talking to your mother so don't use that tone with me!"

Everything was black. I tried to calm down, I started to count numbers mentally- it works like a charm. "Mom, I don't want to change school. Please.."

Mom stared at me with cold eyes. "I'm sorry but I will never change my mind-"

"You even said that he's still my dad but your doing everything that you can to take me away from him! Sometimes your even worse than David!" I cried that statement out loud with full emotions. My problem has been bottled up for too long and I can't take it anymore! Without a second look, I immediately ran away from home.

Nobody here understands me.. Grandmother, why do you have to leave me here all alone?

I just ran and ran and ran to no particular place. I don't really give a damn if I get lost or even drop dead here anyways.

The chilly wind nipped my body, now I regret leaving without taking a jacking with me.

_*baka baka baka*_

"Ow! Owww!" I stumbled on the cold floor and my whole body was suddenly in pain. Rubbing my temples, I started to wonder on the thing that hit me hard with that eerie robotic sound.

"Are you a baka who just runs to no definite location?"

Cringing at the word baka, I tilted my head to see an adolescent female around my age with her emotionless facade- She has dazzling raven locks that ceases above her shoulder and is a holder of purple orbs. She looks too dazzling that it makes me feel like I'm a midget when I'm at her presence. "But I didn't even shove anyone! And what the heck are you holding- is that a gun?" I suddenly screeched out loud, okay I don't really want to die. I take it back!

She reached her hand out and I grabbed it."You appeared to like a nutcase that will bulldoze anyone who gets in her way-" She got a hand sanitizer out of her expensive looking totte and squeezed some to her palm. "-I wouldn't want to get an idiot syndrome so I should get my hands cleam."

I stared at her with full dissent. "Maybe your the idiot one who is cabalistic enough to shoot random people with your weird gun!"

She prominently raised her brow at my direction and smirked. "I like your personality. Meet me up at Dazzling desserts by 4pm. If you dare come late then you won't be able to return-" She had an evil smirk on. "-alive."

Staring at her with shock, chills were drifted down to my vertebral column. This girl is just too creepy! "What- you're asking me to meet up with you when I don't even know who the heck you are?"

She grasp her _toy_ tighter, making me take a step back. With her monotonous voice, she drawled back. "I'm not asking you 'cuz I'm demanding it. My name is Hotaru."

I really have this great willpower to just strangle this emotionless girl right now. "You have no right to demand anything from me. I'm Mikan by the way."

Her eyes widened, or was it my imagination? "Mikan.." See tried out. "-so meet me up later. Don't be late or else-" She left that hanging as she turned her body and proceeded to walk, leaving me in a very questioning state.

What just happened?

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	3. I'm not Invisible 3

Hotaru Imaii, "_You should know how to lower your pride at the right place and time._"

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dazzling Desserts, it rings a bell so I followed my instinct and here I am! I wonder why I remember this place and have totally forgotten about grandpa's.

"It's a good thing you are not a second late because I decided to bring the modernized version of my baka gun instead-" Tapping her long and polished fingernails on the rounded glass table she continued, "-it's 10 times painful and rapid. I don't have the heart to hurt you with it."

She smirked like a madwoman and I sweat dropped. Hotaru's too sadistic for her own good.

Sipping her strong brewed coffee, my stomach started to churn because of it's delighting scent. My hazel orbs landed on her cinnamon bread and my mouth started to water. Oh, this is tormenting me!

I decided to distract myself so my eyes started to examine Hotaru and I just noticed that she looks so... fragile. She was wearing a white button blouse tuck in to her black knee length skirt. She looks adorable, disregarding her emotionless features. "Hotaru, why did you want to meet up with me?"

She stared at me and took small munches of her cinnamon bread- the cinnamon powder is soooo aromatic that it made my stomach growl a bit- and the horrid thing is that I forgot to bring my wallet! Urgh! This day is just not for me. "You're hungry so take a seat-" I was about to deny it when she glared at me drawled out. "It's written all over your face when you kept drooling at my snack and let me guess- you didn't bring money with you huh?"

I stared at Hotaru with daze- she can read my mind! "Close your mouth so people won't think I hang out with idiots." I gaped at her and she just shrugged it off. "I'll pay for your meal today."

Shock was beyond the word- did the world just turned upside down? Glancing at Hotaru with chaste happiness, I was about to give her a big embrace when she continued, "You'll have to pay me back with an additive interest of 5% or I'll blast you with this gun."

I should've known- it was too good to be true!

Judging from Hotaru's features, she looks very.. powerful and wealthy so I wonder why she wants my money! Plan A- run for my life and give that money to charity. Plan B- sulk and just pay her.

After our glaring contest, I shriek and sighed. "Okay, fine Hotaru!" I sat down on the chair in front of her and sulked. On second thoughts, I decided to go with Plan B- I care for my life.

Hotaru having a satisfied look attached to her face is reaaally creepy. As she called the waiter up for me to order my meal, my face lighted in amusement. I can see the poor waiter trying in vain to flirt with her.

Hotaru scowling like that is a humorous sight indeed!

* * *

The strawberry shake taste fab!

Hotaru on the other hand isn't really that bad- people may think that she's a cold-hearted, frigid and sadistic person all in all but when you get to know her.. she's just more than that. In a short period of time, we were able to open up much about each other. Having the heart to acquaint to her about my family and social troubles that I wasn't even able to open up with Natsume- It just felt surprisingly great!

Still eyeing Hotaru while she was texting away, I recalled her telling me about her father that passed away when she was only 3 so her mom was the only one who took care of her. She also has 2 brothers, one's a succesful doctor while the other one's a 'knuckle head' as she says.

You know the feeling of being happy all of the sudden without a known reason? That's what I'm feeling now but I do have my reasons. It feels so good to have a friend you could count on.

It was also shocking for me to know that this girl in front of me is the future heiress of the Imaii technology, one of the most popular technology and machinery company these days.

That also explains the reason why she invents 'weird' stuffs like the Baka gun 5.0 version, that she always brings everywhere she goes- my hypothesis. Well, it's because she was holding her baka gun the last time I saw her and she also brought it with her now.

"You need to return to your home Mikan. Your mom did the right thing because she just wants to do whatever is best for you.

My hazel leers fixated at Hotaru's direction. As I was fiddling with the hem of my stripped shirt, I spoke to her in a demeaning tone. "After walking out like that and making a scene? It's just too confounding Hotaru-"

"You should know how to lower your pride at the right place and time Mikan."

I stared at Hotaru with awe. _That really hit me hard_. "You're right Hotaru. Thanks for helping me-" Giving her a toothy grin as I stood up, I suddenly remembered something. "-uhh.. Hotaru?"

Taking her velvet wallet out of her bag, she took her credit card and called for a waiter. The same waiter as a while ago came to us and winked at me, I suddenly felt self conscious and saw Hotaru rolling her eyes as she reached her credit card out.

Rising from her seat, she walked some short strides towards me. "That bafoon just keeps flirting-" She rolled her purple orbs as her long luscious lashes touched her cheekbone and she continued, ", let me guess- you don't now where your house is?"

A chagrin smile lit to my face as I scratched the back of my head. This must be the reason why Hotaru calls me an idiot. "Sort of.. but I do know the address!"

Hotaru sighed wistfully while triggering her baka gun. "I already called my driver up and he's on his way here-" Hugging Hotaru tightly because I'm too afraid to face her wrath, she also hugged me back. Yeah, I think it's safer now. "But you really deserve this Mikan."

My orbs widening as I heard her remark, she swiftly aimed her toy at my direction. I glanced around to see the other customers' befuddled looks. The machinery crings of the gun made me squeak. I tried to run away but as she said- it's 10 times faster.

_*boom*_

"H-here's your card miss! Have a n-iice day!" I saw the dalliance waiter eyeing me with a very frightful face. Hotaru musingly got the credit card out of his hand and he immediately ran away.

_That bloody coward._

* * *

"Oww, It still hurts Hotaru!" I was currently chafing the back of my head- soothing the seering pain. Groaning at the fuzziness of my sight, I relaxed my head and glared at Hotaru with full resentment.

That thing is like a freaking military gun! I'll never call it a toy again!

Hotaru's looks like she's busy texting someone but what annoys me the most is her bland face! My mind is in a ceaseless fire right now and she's just sitting there, texting! "As I said, you deserve it." She paused for a while and pursed her lips into a straight line. "Never knew that 5.0 version will be extremely atrocious-" Facing me with her nonchalant face she continued, "-I'll just lower the version instead. I wouldn't want to pay for anyone's hospital bills in case they got brain tumor."

Is this her way of apologizing? Now who's the one how doesn't know how to lower their pride.

She might be trying her best but it's not enough. I scowled at her but just adjudicated to shut my mouth.

"We're here Miss Imaii, Miss Sakura."

Thanking Hotaru's chauffeur, I got out of her opulent gondola. Yes, it's Hotaru's! She also got out of her gondola and it immediately sped of. "Hotaru! Your chauffeur's leaving you!"

"I expect dinner Mikan."

I sweat dropped. No normal person will have the guts to leave Imaii Hotaru behind, they will face death. Nodding my head in approval of what she just said, I heaved a perturbing sigh.

I hesitantly rang the doorbell and waited. "You also forgot the keys?"

I looked at Hotaru and smiled bashfully. "It's an unexpected runaway so I'm a bit unprepared."

"Typical-" Hotaru crossed her arms and tapped her right foot. I guess that she really has no patience when it comes to waiting. "-your grandfather's house is really beautiful."

Beautiful isn't just the term. The front portion of grandpa's dream house is a huge curtilage- it's where the Sakura trees are placed together with the swing type benches and the favorite flowers of grandmother and him. There's also a huge fountain in the middle of the garden with a statue that I presume is grandmother wearing a sundress (it looks like her). Her hands are occupied by a pot, and that's where the water comes rushing down.

"Wait till you see the backyard Hotaru." The back portion has a reaallly huge swimming pool and Jacuzzi Grandpa's really wealthy because he is the CEO and founder of the Sakura fashion lining- which is the 3rd best fashion store merchandise in the whole world! But mom didn't evenasked for a single penny from him and I'm so proud to say that.

"Mikan!"

Old man was the one who opened the threshold for me, he immediately ran to me and hugged me tightly- he must have known that I was coming back today.

I immediately hugged him back and feebly apologized to him. I felt really bad. "I'm so sorry for being disrespectful with you old man."

He chuckled hazily and responded in a felicitous manner. "It's alright Miku!" I saw Hotaru's perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching upwards. Guess she's wondering why he calls me Miku and why I call him old man. "Glad to know that you have company Miku! What's your name young lady?"

Hotaru bowed her head in a courteous manner. "My name is Imaii Hotaru Mr. Sakura."

Grandpa started to chuckle fretfully and I stared at him with question. What's so funny? "You don't need to be too formal with me Hotaru. You can call me grandpa too-" He eyed me and I just shrugged my shoulders. "-after all I'm Miku's grandfather." Hotaru curtly nodded her head as he continued. "You must be the Imaii's only daughter, are you?"

Hotaru smiled the slightness at grandpa and it made me stare at her with awe. She just looks so beautiful with a smile. "I'm glad to see you again grandpa."

"Me too Hotaru- You've grown quite a lot more since.. the last time I saw you!" I can seehim having a confused look and I know what he's thinking off, it's when WAS the last time he saw Hotaru. Haha, silly old man. "I'm glad you became Miku's friend!"

As we were going inside, I was signalling Hotaru to inform me of what the heck was going on but she just glared at me scornfully like the subject they were talking about was a taboo. I sent her a grimaced look but she just countered me a very cynical one that was saying, Mind your own freaking business!

_Sigh_.. I hate not knowing stuffs.

* * *

All of us are already done eating our dinner. Grandpa was the one who vouched to cook for our meal today since all of his maids were having their monthly vacation and mom doesn't know how to cook- she can't even cook an egg right! I remember the horrid memory and shuddered.

We usually buy our meals from restaurants nearby but since Hotaru's here, grandpa decided to cook for today. I got to say that his cookings are extremely delightful.

I sobered up from my great curiosity and decided to just shrug it off. Divulging to pay her my debt, she suddenly declinedit and said that I have already paid for it since I supplied her dinner and also for my company- I was sooo touched that I hugged her extra tightly. She also hugged me back but blasted me with her despicable gun after. She said something like, 'The only way to cure idiocy is to hit the person influenced by it.'

Urghh.. I should get used to be hit by that THING!

"Bye Hotaru-" She simpered the slightness smile at me and that really made my heart elated. I immediately priored to her, "You should always put a smile to your face Hotaru-" She glared darkly at me while retorting snidely. "Are you trying to dictate me?" Instead of feeling scared, I felt amused. Is she really that embarrassed? Shrugging the thought off, I changed the topic to lighten up the dark atmosphere. "Remember to text me okay?"

She nodded back, looking a bit troubled a nano second ago. "I will be coming here often."

_*beep* *beep*_

Hotaru's ride is already outside and I directed her a toothy grin. "Bye Hotaru- remember to come by often okay?"

"Yup- Let's do that more often." She took a last glance at me, walking long paces towards her white gondola- with her black stiletto sharply striking on the cold floor and she left.

Now that Hotaru's gone- I'm back to reality.

* * *

**•6 months later  
**

This must really be the worse day of my whole existence- _ever_! The sunbeam was glistening brilliantly, heating up my face which made my mood extremely sour. I wish it would just rain right now- okay I can't even think straight! I'm just too furious and upset right now..

Locking myself in my room, I closed the peach drapes and slumped down on my comfy divan.

I need to regain my sanity.

Mom, grandpa and Hotaru kept pounding on my threshold but I didn't bother acknowledging them- until they decided to stop. They must have thought that all their efforts will just be futile- which is true, I didn't even give a damn about Hotaru's nonstop threat and mom saying that Hotaru will returning to Japan.

Discording my already messy brown hair up, I hugged my pillow tightly and salty tears began to stream down my face- Everything is just sooo wrong these days..

**•Flashback**

The school bell had just rung indicating what time it is and surprisingly- time flies too fast today, it's already lunch time.

I went to school in a bit late- again, and as usual I got heatedly scolded by my adviser. My house is just too far away! It's like a one hour journey from there to here! Now I want to leave this school like what my mom's been bugging me for the past months.

Why you ask? Natsume just left- my inspiration, only friend and first love left.

That sounded so cliche and corny but whatever. It's true anyways.

We've been genuinely close with each other ever since. I remember the times I habitually go to his manor (Natsume's freakin' rich! He owns the Hyuuga crimson linings- 2nd place fashion industry in the world!) and we would just talk about anything. He might always be cracking up teases using his never ending vocabulary of insults in that mind of his but when he knows that what he said was a little far beyond displeasing, he would always have a 'cooler' way to apologize.

Natsume really reminds me a lot about Hotaru. They're both nonchalant, cold, sadistic (except that Hotaru's more) and prideful. They can't even utter a simple thank you or a sorry! Pfsh, sometimes I really wonder if they're related.

Are they?

Nah! They don't even know each other.

A gradual memory of Natsume flashed to me like a quick lightning, he was grumbling something about- I shouldn't be affected in anything that other people say about me because it was all spurious. But ever since a month now, he has been really frigid and stingy to me- at first I though I was just paranoid but I felt it, he was constantly distancing himself away from me and now... he's gone.

He must have thought that I was a great burden to him. _Sigh_, anybody who became my friends never last for even a week because of the false rumors spreading fast around the school. All of them would tend to distance themselves away from me 'cuz they don't want to get caught up with the insane rumors.

I guess Natsume Hyuuga wasn't an exception to that.

Not only was he not talking to me or uttering insults (that I really miss right now) but at times, I can see him furiously glaring at me. Well, I'm really not sure if it's directed to me or not but still!

Trying my best to get him out of my mind, I noticed the school cafeteria just right ahead of me- loud rumbles and howling of students sounding the whole place. Cringing at the frantic sound, I quickly went to the counter to order food but when I was slowly flitting my way towards the deserted table far at the corner, somebody thrust me hard that made me spill my lunch all over my shirt.

It was definitely done on purpose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I bumped to you nerd!" He had a disgusted look all over his ugly face that made me want to kick him in groin! When Natsume and I were still.. friends- he used to defend me against these buffoons and it made me feel really special. Wanna know why- girls would even donate their organs and soul just for the great Natsume Hyuuga to utter a single word to them and knowing that he even gave time to defend me, it made me feel really special.

I eyed the British git in front of me and noticed that he just said _SORRY_ to me in a sarcastic way. Urgh! I hate it when people use sarcastic remarks while apologizing.

And I guess wearing large glasses these days are also forbidden too huh? I brought my classical novels (they comfort me) with me and I need my reading glasses sooooo- I kind of wore it with me today but too bad- that's the reason why everybody's being extra vicious with me.

Glimpsing at the nincompoop, I glared at him and whispered snappily. "Are you plain blind or just stupid?"

He chuckled fretfully and I smirked at him with full satisfaction until he decided to push me again and whisper something menacing. "Don't you ever mention those bloody words in front of me- ever." Staring at him with full disbelief, I was about to retort something when he decided to push me- HARD. "Oops- I did it again."

My bottom hit the cold floor simultaneously with the steel tray that clanged noisily. I groaned at the penetrating pain but stopped when there were sudden roaring laughter and cheers everywhere. My heart dropped at their response and I crouched my head down, my hazel orbs burning from despair... What did I do to deserve this?

But I am aware of this- almost half of the colonization of females here detest me and wanna know why?

Natsume Hyuuga is the word. Just because he talks to me, annoys me, snickers at me and gives me his full attention.

_Damn._

"Are you gonna cry nerd?"

Everybody was there, guffawing at me- not even a single soul aided me out. My hands started to shake and I vigorously swabbed my upcoming tears away. I can't show them they affect me.

Taking one last odious glower at him, I immediately ran out of the cafeteria and that's the time my tears started to burst out of my orbs.

I want to get out of this place...

I kept running, brushing off all the mumbles and gazes around me. I was almost my way out of school grounds when I abruptly bumped to someone.

"Oww.." I kept chafing my facade, easing the seething pain. Peeping my head up and to my aghast- let's just say that it's someone that I least anticipated to see.

"Mikan!"

Immediately growling at the man in front of me, I tried to rise up but there was a acrid pain that stroke my hind legs that made me I crouched down, hissing. "David."

What the heck does he want from me?

He aided me in standing up but roughly grasping my chin and tugging it to his direction. His blue orbs were putrid- Don't be mistaken, I really love blue eyed boys (one of my ideal man) but his orbs are surprisingly frigid and timorous. "Don't you dare mock me Mikan. I mean it." He roughly let go of my chin and smirked. "-I'm your father after all."

"Father?" I suddenly repeated the word skeptically.

"Dad is currently broke right now so he's not in a really great mood-" He directed me a gravel stare. "-you know what I'm talking about right?"

Noticing his grasp at my arm suddenly loosen, I roughly wrenched it away from him, not forgetting to kick him in the shin and just ran to no particular settlement.

I tried- with all my volition and ability to run as agile as I can (since my heart can't really take running that fast) and boy was he faster! I can sense him speeding up on me and that's where Heaven's on my side- seeing a corner straight ahead, I quickly concealed myself there and saw him sprinting straight ahead. It's really a good thing that he's a big dolt.

Too bad I got my math skills from him too.

Heaving, I clutched my shirt tightly and tried my best to ease the sharp pain commencing in my heart.

My vision started to become hazy and I can feel my forehead beaded in sweat. Wiping it with the top of my hand, I suddenly regarded my environment here- derelicts and dust everywhere.

Distinguishing a cab passingby sluggishly, I immediately stood up and charged after it, forgetting about my condition.

The cab stopped and I was able to go in. The driver ask me if I'm alright and it really made me smile- he's even better than David.

As I got out of my ride and thanking the taxi driver, I was able to go in grandpa's manor because the guards here are already familiar with me.

Heaving a deep breath, I wobbly rang the doorbell- my mom and old man looked really appalled when they saw me here, with my attire trashed up and my face looking miserably distort. Yeah, I really feel ugly everyday- with my common hazel orbs and brown wavy hair. Nothing special.

* * *

I twist and turned in my bunk. It's already 9:30 pm and I'm really starving. Imagine skipping lunch, snack and dinner for bloody sake!

I suppose sneaking out of my room to deplete something wouldn't cause any harm right?

_Okay!_

Changing into my pajamas, I took my ponytail off and let my winding brown locks down for today- I didn't bother taking a shower since I've already took a bath this forenoon.

I presume old man and mom are already sleeping now. It might only be 9:30 but they sleep really early.

Strong with my decision, I pumped my fist up and stared at the ceiling.

Wish me luck!

Silently exiting my alcove, I gently walked towards the pantry- I don't want to cause any foot twangs.

I was already in the living room, all lights turned off except for the moon's lustrous that lit the whole room.

Tipped toeing my way to the kitchen door and soothing my anxiousness, I was about open the thresholds when suddenly,

_*baka baka baka baka baka*_

"Oww owww owwwww!" There were five shots that pounded me like I'm some kind of rice cake- It hurts! Currently lying down on the carpeted floor because of the impact, I tried to turn my head only to see, "Hotaru! Grandpa! Mom!"

Hotaru blew the fume that was coming out of that baka gun and I quaffed. "I told you the idiot will sneak out to eat-" It's a bad thing to fathom that Hotaru knows everything about me. "-she's a glut who can't live a single day without food."

My mouth slightly isolated with each other while I intensely glowered. "Hotaru! It's already late why are you here?"

Hotaru countered me with her furious glare. Oh no, she must be really mad- I can feel it. "It's all because of you!" Shock was beyond the word, Hotaru Imaii was currently in front of me and her face too pensive.

I feel like a skanky person right now. I was too selfish.. "-don't you know how worried we were when you were acting like some kind of a lunatic?"

That's Imaii Hotaru showing her emotions- scary but delighting. (I'm glad that she's affectionate to me) I'm wondering why Hotaru's here though, I thought she has to go back to Japan.

"You will study at Gakuen Alice starting tomorrow Mikan."

I stared at my mom who just uttered those nine striking words that made my jaw drop. "What!"

* * *

_•Poppy's Note:_

For people who doesn't understand Japanese, (correct me if I'm wrong) c:

*Jii chan- grandpa  
*Okaasan- mom  
*Gakuen- academy  
*Baka- stupid  
*Sensei- teacher  
*Onee chan- sister  
*Onii chan- brother  
*Inchou- class president

This chapter used to have 5000+ words but now it's only 4,374 [without the note]. c:

spica14: I messaged you! c:

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	4. I'm not Invisible 4

Ruka Nogi, _"I thought I was the only one who blushes!" _

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

_'Maybe.. they knew what happened? Why didn't they ask? Well, I'm happy they didn't force me to tell them. Okay stop bluffing Mikan!'_

Currently packing everything up and struggled with my thoughts, I eyed grandpa whose lending me a helping hand- mom insisted on accompanying me but grandpa also asserted that he wants help me so that left mom no choice.

He cracked a sweet smile at me while getting something below my bed. My hazel leers widened when I saw him handling me a white box.

When did that get there and how come I didn't see it?

I stopped packing my clobbers and steered him a questioning look but he just nodded his head, signalling me to open it. Opening the box, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Are you sure old man?"

"That's all yours." He beamed at me and continued, "-Alice Academy is a school for affluence people and I don't want you to get left out because of that."

A tingle was what my heart felt. I simpered him a bright smile and embraced him tightly. I can't believe it, he gave me a credit card that's eminently made for me, it's even color pink!

Well... I began to like pink after staying here for 6 months- I've been really (reallyreallyreally) highly surrounded by pink ever since I told grandpa that I like black better (since he hates black)- he said that it's the color of the dead _blah blah blah_.

Heck no it's not!

Black is the absence of all color and is the absorption of light- in other words, black is totally cool!

Dismissing the thought off, my eyes landed on the Mac laptop and Iphone much beneath the box- I don't 'fancy' having these gadgets since the cost is too heart breaking but since grandpa already bought it..

"Thank you so much..." I let go of him but still have a grin on my face. I was the only grandchild cause mom was the only offspring so.. special treatments! Yay!

Grandpa patted my head and priored. "Remember, even though you change school and all-" I can feel my eyebrow tugging upwards. _And all?_ That sounds cliche. "-you should remember not to change your attitude." He suddenly gazed at me with his unfaltering smile and pointed to my chest, where my heart is. "Keep all my wordings engraved to your heart Miku. Not only the mind but especially the heart."

"I know grandpa-" I rolled my hazel leers because of grandpa's slight distrust. "You know I won't change no matter what happens right?"

"I'm just apprehensive and so is your mom."

And there goes my #1 problem, mom's a big worrier and she's always paranoid. I got a pinch of her attitude and I hate it. _Sigh_, but I'm sure she'll come with me to Japan tomorrow so I don't have to qualm about her doings. I'll take really good care of her, much better than David. "I'll make sure to tell her that tomorrow. I still need to finish packing and I'm already exhausted now!" Seriously, all this stuff about me not changing, old man and mom being apprehensive is really wearing me out. It really reminds me of the weekend soup operas I hate to watch.

"Why is this all too sudden old man? I mean, why did you just informed about me now?" I laid on my bed with my eyes closed to ease the thumping in my brain. Lost of sleep is really bad for me, my body can't seem to handle it. "We're about to tell you this afternoon but you locked yourself up-" I cracked an eye open to peep at him with pure embarrassment until he started to crease his forehead and continued, "-and I know it's also too sudden. We just purchased the ticket yesterday."

"The amount of threatening letters I've been receiving has increased rapidly-" He steered me a somber look which made me flinch. "It's been a month now and your mom is really timorous since she thought that it was David's doings which I highly doubt." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yuka doesn't want me to tell this to you but I think you should know all about it, since it's you on the line."

"Me on the what?" Staring at him with vexation, I felt a migraine striking me.

Why does my life need to be as complicated as raveled strings mixed with each other?

"You on the line." He breathed as he stood up. "-let's just forget about it."

I scowled at the strained smile he beamed to me "Seriously grandpa, what?"

I heard him sigh in defeat. "They said they'll sell you off, and your umm.. organs if I don't give them the respectful amount of money they're asking for." He shook his head while nearing the thresholds. "The amount is.. too much." He stiffly heaved a sigh and composed himself. "You don't need to worry about it, but I think it will be safer to leave this country since they already know about your whereabouts."

_Too much information old man!_ I wanted to shout out loud but I was frozen from creepiness.

"You know what, let's just forget all about these nonsense." He opened the door and turned his head to face me with a gentle smile. "-Good night and remember to wake up before before 7 am, understood?"

"I know grandpa-" I cracked a qualm smile at him. ",sweet dreams.."

* * *

"Ohmegherd! It's 6:30 already!"

Why didn't my bloody alarm clock worked and how come nobody woke me up? I haven't even talked to mom and now I'm gonna be late for my flight!

Wait, I'll text Hotaru first!

To: Hotaru

I'll be leaving soon Hotaru! I'll miss you big time! D: Please come back to Japan as quickly as possible!

_-sent-_

Smiling at my new phone with delight- I took a really quick bath, dressed into a white knitted long sleeve shirt with grudge jeans and baby pink gloves. Counting the days, I thinks it's snowing in Japan- my actual hometown

I'm currently living here in Doncaster, England (for almost my whole life and ever since I was born) and it's really a fat coincidence meeting Hotaru here. This must be destiny I guess?

I rapidly went down the flight of stairs to see grandpa in his usual formal raiment and black slacks. Mom's wearing a black business coat with matching pencil skirt and it really startled me.

When was the last time she ever wore that attire?

"Hey grandpa! Hey mom-"

"Stop dawdling Mikan!" They both dashed away and I quickly tailed the two of them. "You're gonna be late for your flight!"

I haven't even eaten my breakfast yet! My tummy protested.

Exiting the thresholds, I turned around to take one last glimpse of this house that I will surely miss. I suddenly felt the pocket of my jeans vibrating so I fished my phone out to see Hotaru's name with a part of her message on the screen. I was about to take a look at it when suddenly, "What are you so busy with Mi-kan!"

Whipping my head upwards to see grandpa's favorite butler slash my bestest friend here opening the car trunk, I playfully winked at him which caused him to snort out loud. "I'm texting my new boyfriend Harry. He's hotter than yours."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore! I dumped him yesterday! The cheating git!" He gazed at me with skeptical green orbs and snatched my luggage away to hurl it in the car's compartment. I guffawed when grandpa loudly beeped the car's horn, causing Harry to shriek in surprise.

"You also said the same thing the last time you broke up with him but then I figured out the two of you got back together. Again." I pointed him an accusing finger which he bitterly slapped away.

"I'm serious this time!" He pursed his lips and continued, "I'm also beyond elated that you found a man for you Mikan, I really am. And you're surely doing a great job bragging about him." There was a hint of sarcasm in his words that made me punch him hard. He also returned the favor by hugging me tightly. "I'm surely gonna miss you Mikan! You're the only person here that doesn't nag at me!"

"I'll miss you too dude!" I let go and he muttered something about him not being a dude. I rolled my eyes at his slight tantrum and asked. "Can you please put your phone number here Harry?"

I reached out my phone to him and he whistled lowly. "My pleasure and text me everyday 'kay?"

* * *

"Mikan, you're the only one going to Japan because grandpa and I will be very busy these days. Business is blooming."

Terror bloomed to my chest and I tried my best to calm down. Breathing in and out, my orbs gazed at mom's reflection in the car's mirror and I scornfully remarked. "I thought you didn't want to get mired up with grandpa's business?"

"I need your mom's assistance Miku. Now that your grandmother's not here anymore, it became a lot stressful than before." Melancholy was definitely visible in old man's voice that sent a thousand watt guilt to my spine.

I suddenly felt my orbs burning- what about me? Are they expecting me to reside a good life in Japan after knowing that I'm all alone in that huge country and that somebody's out to get me? And what about mom? I'll only end up worrying about her and also about old man's health.

"It's a dorm academy Mikan and don't worry, we'll make sure to follow you after everything calms down." I can feel mom's endearing smile directed to me.

Some teenagers want to have their freedom as quickly as possible so I should feel the same but it just feels.. I don't know? Wrong? Lonely? Okay I'll stop ranting in my head.

* * *

After saying thousand of goodbyes and cheesy lines to mom and old man, I'm now boarding on the plane. They reserved a seat for me at the business class which I highly appreciated, I get major headaches when riding on the economy class part- don't ask why cause I don't really know. "This way ma'am."

I smiled at the stewardess assisting me. Sitting near the airplane window, I close my eyes shut and I wished that I'm the only one sitting here. I once had a seatmate in this very plane that was such an egotistic douche bag! "You can sit here sir."

Cracking my hazel orbs open, I saw a figure of a teenage boy sitting on the seat beside me. I can see his glossy tousled blonde locks but I can't seem to have a good view of his face. "Thank you." He said with a very masculine voice that really attracted me, it makes me even more curious on how he looks like. Seeing the stewardess checking him out made me wonder if the boy next to me is really that charming.

"Hi there!"

And that simply answered my question. He's drop dead gorgeous, with his tousled up blonde locks that looks like the rays of the sun and that cerulean green orbs that reflects the depths of the sea. He suddenly grinned at me which made me smile at him as I replied in English too. "Hi there."

"Are you a Japanese?" Staring at him with question, I tried to sound polite and asked. "How did you know that?"

He chuckled. "A hint. But you don't look like a typical Japanese person, your eyes are big! Like almonds!"

"Really? Wait! You know how to speak in Japanese!" He looks so American so I reeaaally do wonder why he speaks Japanese- or even know how to.

"If you are wondering why, I grew up in Japan."

I smiled at him knowingly and replied, "Is that so."

He reached his hand out and my brow suddenly quirked upwards. "My name is Ruka by the way- Ruka Nogi!"

I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment, what the heck was I thinking when he reached his hand out? "My name is Mikan Sakura."

Smiling at me, he laid his head down and continued, "This will be a very long ride Mikan."

I stared at the window and sighed. "I know."

My stomach suddenly felt queasy and I kept chanting, don't embarrass me...

_*growl*_

I immediately turned my head to face Ruka as I giggled softly. "You must also be hungry huh?"

Ruka started blushing which made me remember a picture of Hotaru planning to blackmail someone. I forgot to text her back! "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast because I woke up a bit late and I might be late for my flight so..."

"I fully understand!" I simply agreed while seeing Hotaru sending me 2 text messages.

Checking the first one that says: _We'll meet again baka, I'm sure of it._

A smile suddenly crept to my face, I turned to look at her other text which made my grin turn into a big scowl:_ Do you know that delay replies to Hotaru Imaii's text messages will earn you a shot of her newly improve baka gun? So reply fast idiot._

"I have a great feeling that we will have a very good friendship Mik-"

_*growl*_

I gasped and shot Ruka a surprised look, that was embarrassing. "You must also be hungry too huh? Hahaha!"

I tried glaring at him but failed miserably since his laughing face was too hard to glare at. "You're blushing Mikan! I thought I was the only one who blushes!"

I feigned a frown with matching groan. "Just call somebody Ruka."

* * *

Replying Hotaru's constant replies faster than the speed of light, Ruka and I continued to talk and talk until our plane landed and we got to our own journeys. He was left speechless cause I was able to finish 4 cheese burgers, a big serving of spaghetti and a salad for dessert.

_Ha!_

But before saying our farewells, we exchanged phone numbers. We became really good friends for a short period of time and I was able to know that he's half French and half Japanese.

I also found out that he really loves animals and that's the time I decided calling him Ruka-pyon. He disagreed with the idea of me calling him Ruka-pyon, but I know he's happy in the inside- _(insert evil snickers)._

He also wants to have a band and to become a well known animal veterinarian someday.

It reminded me a bit of Natsume.

_Sigh.._

After getting off that plane, I had the really great urge to tour around Tokyo- since I haven't seen it for a very loooong time but after thinking, I decided to ride a taxi and directly going to Gakuen Alice.

Seeing that I have already arrived to my designated location, I got off the taxi- paying the certain amount needed and thanking the driver for the safe ride. I turned to look at the academy and heaved a gasp together my hazel eyes widening. "I can't believe it, this academy is just enormous!"

It's even larger than my school in Doncaster! 5 times maybe!

Yeah, I suddenly left school and mom just sent a letter saying that I will not pursue studying in that school anymore due to some reasons, not exactly stated why though.

"Hi there! You must be Mikan Sakura!" I turned my head to see a man? His blonde locks was really lighter in shade, it ends above his shoulders that was also a bit curled at the end. He was the holder of violet orbs that reminds me a bit of Hotaru and he's wearing a tutu? A pink tutu with matching feathered hat to be exact.

Not to be mean or anything but he looks like a complete psychopathic cross dresser.

"Umm, yes I'm Mikan Sakura."

He smiled and winked at my direction, kind of creepy. "Follow me Mikan-chan! I'll show you your dorm!" He waved a hand at me and suddenly continued, "-by the way please wake up early tomorrow and meet me at the garden in front of the girl's dormitory."

I just decided to nod my head in everything that he's saying, even though I didn't understand the half of it. I felt really sleepy since I wasn't able to get a chance to snooze off 'cuz of my constant chats with Ruka-pyon, replies for Hotaru and the long journey that really worn me out.

"... will be your partner for tomorrow 'kay Mikan? Now here's your dorm, room 716 and here's the key! Don't forget to meet me tomorrow at the garden okay? Now toodles Miiikan!" He started skipping away and I wasn't even able to get the chance of asking him who my partner was because of his loud giggles that sounded the dorm campus.

I groaned a bit loudly due to my absent mindedness these days and stabbed the key to the keyhole which made it click loudly. Ohhh, automatic. I swiftly opened the door and a hitch of breath was stuck to my throat.

In short, my room is gorgeous! The thing is, it was so similar with my room at grandpa's house! Even the ceiling!

A huge smile was attached to my face, I had the urge to call grandpa and mom up but I didn't know their numbers!

I can really be stupid sometimes..

A sudden thought popped up to me, I can text Harry and ask him! A smile crept to my face as I typed away.

To: Harry

_Duuude! I arrived safely in Japan and I know how much you miss me already. Anyways, can you tell me what grasndpa and mom's numbers are? I want to text them but can't since you know, I don't have their number. o:)_

Sending the text message, I immediately went to the bedroom and plopped down my bed. I'll pack out my stuffs tomorrow- I'm just sleepy right now and I really want to take a rest.

_Sigh,_

I sigh a lot.

I closed my eyes and vivid memories came flashing to me.

_About grandma before she passed away._

_About David who's really giving me nightmares these days._

_About the safety of my mom and old man in United Kingdom._

_About Hotaru and Ruka who I'm dying to meet again._

_And about the consequences that will happen if those people successfully finds me and kidnaps me._

_And most importantly..._

_About Natsume. Will I ever see him now that I'm in Japan?_

* * *

_•Poppy's Note_

_•**Q&A**_** (thanks to Cerulean girl) c:**

1. Why does grandpa call Mikan Miku?

There's a story behind that and yes it wasn't a typographic error. All of you will find it out in the latter chapters. (ohh the suspense) :))

2. Why does Mikan call grandpa old man?

Mikan's a bit punkish (since she grew up in U.K) in this story so it's a kind of way to express her feelings, it doesn't mean that she's disrespecting grandpa since grandpa kind of likes to be called as old man- it reminds him of his youth. :)

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*__Poppy Scarlet_*


	5. I'm not Invisible 5

Natsume Hyuuga, _"Mikan don't close your eyes. Please!" _

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

"Natsume!" Flames were dancing around me, making me lose my breathe. Nobody's around and why the heck was I calling out for Natsume's name?

I began to cough uncontrollably, the night was young and I'm currently in a rainforest- I really do wonder why I'm here though, I don't even recall coming here!

Suddenly my knees buckled causing me to drop dead on the ground.

"Mikan!"

My hazel orbs turned hazy, not because of the stinging fume of the fire but because of Natsume- he came. "Natsume.."

He carried me bridal style and gazed at me with his haunting crimson orbs filled with vexation, anger, pain and.. love? "I really.. like you Mikan. I'm.. I'm sorry for being a bloody prick that left you alone when you needed me the most and I'll make it up to you.. just please don't close your eyes."

Gently cupping his face, I tried uttering a word to him but just can't get myself to, I feel drowsy. My eyes lingered at his spidery eyelashes brushing against his prominent cheekbones that were pink in hue due to the warmth of the flames' engulfing us. His raven tresses were dancing together with the fervid wind and his crimson orbs- his eyes are beyond perfect. My head started to feel like it's above cloud 9 and I just stared at his hypnotizing orbs. "I still like you, even after what you did..."

And I asked myself, _what did he do?_ I just blurted it out.

"Mikan, don't close your eyes. Please!"

"_Ahh_!" I suddenly fell out off the bed.

Remaining on the chilly floor, goose bumps were planted all over my body. I can still feel the heat.

It was still prime in the morning so I have plenty of time. Deciding to unpack my things and place into it's proper places my eyes lingered at the silky handkerchief that belonged to the cocky yet aristocratic featured boy.

Particularly Natsume.

Throwing it on my bunk, I straightly entered my bathroom, peeling my clothes off and proceeded to take a tepid but quick bath.

Letting my brown hair down since it's still wet, I changed into my school uniform distinctively designed for the cold winter.

It's a white long sleeve blouse with matching red ribbon lazily tied under the pointed collar, also a silk black vest above the white blouse. All were tucked inside a red checkered knee length skirt and a huge black cloak lazily snug above them all. It has a pocket at the upper right side with the golden carvings of the initials of Gakuen Alice.

Having a slaked look at my reflection, I decided to saunter around the academy to ease my anxiousness, I can feel my heart beating unusually faster and my cheeks bloody hot.

Stones and rocks were on my way so I gave them a light kick and suddenly bushes around me began to rustle. Recovering from my shock, I immediately turned to analyze my surroundings.

I'm in a rainforest, but how? I just remembered ambling straight ahead without any twist and turns.

It also reminded me of my dream- which is a really bad thing.

Snow began to fall harder, littering the whole ground and I'm currently in the middle of nowhere- _just great!_

Bushes around me rustled louder so I instinctively positioned myself in a defense stance grandpa taught me, but then there was a sudden whimper.

My senses kicked in so I immediately ran to the bushes without clear thoughts and rummaged it until I saw a child with rugged brunette locks cuddling herself.

"Nat...chan..."

_Nat..chan?_

Gazing at her with pure shock, I knelt to her level . "What are you heck doing here! You're gonna freeze to death!"

"I got lost onee-chan and it's also so cold..." Her green orbs pierced to mine. She suddenly sneezed and I don't need a smart ass to tell me that when I don't get her out of this forest soon, she's gonna freeze to death.

Actually both of us will freeze to death.

I quickly took my cloak off and place it on her lap. "Take it, this will make you feel warmer." The moment I took that cloak off made me regret that decision, it's freezing and I'm literally trembling right now.

A flimsy smile crept to her face as she mouthed a silent thank you which made me softened. Helping her stand up, She yelped and sat on the snowy ground again. "Are you alright?"

"My ankle onee-chan." She pulled her jeans up and I saw the lurid hue of purple and pink with disgusting blue dots there. "It hurts."

"It's because you sprained it." I breathed out heavily while crouching down to her level. "Hop on now."

"I can do it onee-chan. Don't worry."

I whipped my head back to see her orbs all teary that made my heart drop. "If you don't hop on then the both of us will freeze here."

"Okay onee-chan." She hesitantly breathed out as I got hold of her thighs and quickly springing upwards. "You sure are heavy."

"Yeah.. ummm.. What's your name onee-chan?"

"It's Mikan Sakura. How about you?" I continued walking and shivered as her small hands contacted with the bare skin of my nape.

"My name is Mia, Mikan onee."

A feathery smile slowly crept to my face when she yelped at my sudden jump. "I didn't mean to scare you Mia, you were just slipping down."

"You did that on purpose onee-chan, you're not a really good actress yourself." I slightly snickered at the acidity of her voice.

* * *

The snow stopped falling and the sun was slightly shining- but still has no effect since it's still freezing! It's like I've been in that forest for hours and my body just wants to drop dead now.

Mia fainted and I went ballistic, I ran as fast as I can to be able to get out of that huge forest and now my joints, bones and muscles are burning from pain.

"Mikan-chan! What are you doing here!" Narumi sensei was in front of me and I angrily snarled at him in return.

"Is that Mia? She's been missing for hours and the principal is really worried!"

Staring at him with confusion, I started to wonder why the principal is really worried. She's been missing for hours so I wonder why the principal knows that. I mean, there are thousand of students here!

I was about to ask Narumi sensei when he cut me off. "Where did you find her?" He took Mia off of my back (which made me groan with pleasure) and carried her bridal style.

"You can take this now Mikan-chan!" He gave me my cloak that is currently filled with snow rubble and I glared at him. "Don't take that away from Mia! She'll bloody freeze!"

He mouthed an O and proceeded to take his furry cloak off.

I quickly snatched the jacket away from him and quickly wore it. "You look so pale Mikan! Like a ghost!"

I glared at him. "And that's the reason why I'll attend classes tomorrow, I feel really sick right now."

He looked at me with pity and sighed. "I'm really sorry Mikan but you can't."

I pouted at him. "Why not?"

"Your classmates are really excited to meet you since it's unusual to have new transferees here so if I tell them that you decided to meet them tomorrow, they will all kill me!" He slightly shivered and continued, "-especially the vice president of that class."

Curiosity stung me so I asked politely. "Who is the vice president exactly? I mean- it's really unusual to know that somebody wants to see me, especially the vice president of that class!"

"I can't tell you who! She's gonna kill me!"

_So it's a she._

"Then I'll take only half of the day okay?" Not waiting for his reply, I continued, "I'll just take your request of accompanying me around the academy tomorrow. I'm just too exhausted to do that right now!"

He smiled at me and held my shoulder. "Okay then! Let's put Mia in her dorm and we'll proceed in going to your classroom shall we!"

* * *

Quickly dropping Mia off to her room, we proceeded to our next destination namely my new classroom. Mia's room was really huge for her age though!

Anyways, I'm now in front of my classroom since Narumi sensei told me to wait outside and that I can only come in once I hear him call my name.

My heart accelerated faster than the speed of light and only now I realized how nervous I really am.

But there's still a small part of me saying that I'm going to be happy once I stepped a foot in that room, I have no idea why though.

"Calling the new student for the second time in a row!" Loud chuckles and snorts sounded the whole room which made my knees buckle. WHy am I not good around crowds again?

I swiftly walked into the now silent room and kept my poise.

_Don't do anything stupid._ I reminded myself.

"She's pretty."

My eyes widened a fraction, causing me to stumble on my own foot in process. I got hold of the teacher's table and chuckles sounded the room.

"She's such an attention whore."

My eyes widened at the comment but I restrained myself to lunge at that person.

"So this is Mikan Sakura!" Mumbles started to erupt and Narumi just clapped his hands to silence everyone ",now you can see that she's a girl so that answered all your questions!" Some chuckled and some weren't even listening to him. "Now, a substitute teacher will be coming and I'm giving the whole period off so that you will be able to learn more about Mikan-chan! Soooo tata!"

Narumi sensei quickly left the room then all of my classmates suddenly came to me. No that's a wrong use of word, it was actually: they 'tackled' me.

"When's your birthday?"

"You're really beautiful!"

I actually decided to let my wavy brown locks down and didn't bother wearing my bug round glasses for today, let's just say that I had a change of heart and decided to change my look.

"Can we be good friends?"

"Are you single?"

"Why does people in U.K. actually loves saying bloody and mate?"

That made me snort the slightest. Why does he care anyway?

"Do you own the Sakura fashion linings?"

The last statement caught my attention and I stared at the person with wide orbs. "I don't own that thing!" I know that lying is a really but it's not like I have a choice, I don't want people to befriend me because of my wealth.

I saw some of them looking disappointed, it made me frown.

"Hey move! I can't see her face!"

"Yeah! Move guys!"

"Oof!" People around me started squeezing me and that made me yelped in aggravation. "Hey, stop it!" I was shouting but to no avail since they can't seem to get my point.

_*baka baka baka*_

That sound was too familiar to shrug off.

People around me screamed out loud and started to part away, in the middle of the huge battalion of my classmates was a petite girl that was too familiar to me.

The girl with bob cut raven locks and gorgeous violet orbs that I love the most.

"Hotaru!" I ran and gave her a tight hug, I really miss her (even thought it's only been a day) and I'm too shocked to know that she's here in front of me cause I thought she still in U.K?

"Oh no, she's gonna die." I suddenly turned my attention to the lad who just said that. He has sandy blonde tresses that was sticking upwards and the same hazel shade of eyes as mine- well, his was darker and was also twinkling with mischievousness. And don't forget the huge ear to ear smile that was attached to his face.

Hotaru suddenly let me go and smiled at my direction, causing millions of gasps all over the place but I didn't mind them. This moment with Hotaru is really important to me since it's really a rare sight to see the Hotaru Imaii smiling at you!

"I'm glad your here already." I chirped at her.

"Yup and you deserve this." She pointed her baka gun at my direction and shot me with it!

"What the heck? What did I do to you Hotaru!" I rubbed my temples gently and noticed that people around me sending me sympathetic looks.

Hotaru went near me and crossed her arms. "You didn't even notice me and I had to call your attention."

I glowered at Hotaru and stood up. "Hotaru! Why you-"

"Before I forget all of this, you'll be assigned to sit at the chair over there." She pointed the far corner of the room and I saw a guy seating there with a comic book covering his face. It reminded me of Natsume- _what the heck,_ everything here freaking reminds me of Natsume! "The guy sitting there will also be your partner for the whole school year."

"You don't decide for me!" I'm still mad at Hotaru, her reason was sooo not enough for her to hit me with her despicable baka gun.

"Unlucky for you, I'm the vice president of this classroom so you shall follow my instructions newbie."

Wtf? Who uses that word?

"Vice president?!" So she's the one who wanted to see me.

"She's also the ice queen Mikan-chan so be careful in dealing with her, I don't want you to get hurt." The smiling boy a while ago was the one who said that with his toothy grin still plastered on his face. Nearing me, he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm Kokoro Yome by the way but you can call me Koko for short!" He was trying in vain to speak in British accent which caused me to laugh at him. He looked elated as he continued, "I made the wonderful Mikan Sakura laugh! How good am I?" I elbowed him in his rib cage as he laugh out loud and said. "-and your partner is my long time friend so I hope you have long patience in dealing with him." He neared his face and whispered something to me in a haughty manner. "He's like a girl with mood splash diseases."

Snorting at his endless whispers, I didn't even noticed Hotaru leaving my side until I saw her talking to a lad with glasses. I heard Hotaru saying something like Yuu and Inchou so I guess he's the president of this class.

"Sit down everyone or you'll feel my wrath. You too Mikan and Yome." Hotaru was taking charge with Yuu beside her since the substitute teacher hasn't arrived yet, she must really be the person in charge of this place since everyone obediently obliged and sat to their respective places. They must all be afraid of Hotaru, after all as Koko said- she's an ice queen.

Koko uttered his goodbyes. "Remember to be patient with him Mikan, okay?"

Nodding my head in return, I started to walk towards my seat at the back of the room. I can feel all eyes piercing at my back which made me bloody nervous but Hotaru suddenly shot her baka gun at the cold ground, almost making me yelp but at least nobody was looking at me anymore.

The chair was a long classy bench for three and also has a long table. I decided to stay at the middle since there was already a lad near the windows and I just feel like somebody occupying the other side of the bench, since the compartment of the desk was filled with pad papers, pens, notebooks and books.

I turned my head to my left but all I can see was a lad covering his face with a comic book and his feet resting on top of the table. My heart skipped a beat and my body started to tense up, Natsume used to do this all the time! The lad beside me also has the same comic book as him but the shade of his tresses was a bit darker than Natsume's.

I poked his arm but he still won't bulge so I just called out for his attention. "Hey! Heeey!" He suddenly took the comic book out of his face and threw it at me!

Closing my hazel orbs, a wave of irritation tackled me so I immediately opened my leers to come in view with those familiar crimson orbs that belong to one person only. "Natsume!"

Everybody turned to look at us with questioning expression, I think I just said that bit too loud. Hotaru suddenly triggered her baka gun that made everybody whipped their head forward.

She gave me a knowing look that was saying,_ 'You've got lots of explaining to do.'_ I just nodded at her and proceeded to stare at Natsume.

He also have a shock expression that he can't seem to hide, maybe he really don't want to see me anymore. "Little girl? Is that you?"

I stared at him and pouted. "I'm not little anymore."

His face turned back to normal. He cocked a brow and planted his feet to the ground as he directed all his attention to me. "It's really a coincidence meeting you here, you must be stalking me-" Arrogance was visible in his words that made me want to strangle him. ",miss me?"

I glared at him and retorted. "In your fat dreams."

"You're the fat one here."

I feigned shock and rolled my eyes almost painfully. "It has been a very forbidden rule to call a woman fat."

He rolled his comic book and gently patted it on my head. "You're a little girl remember? You're far from the word woman."

My mouth turned into a wide O as I screeched at him, "How dare you!"

He looks like he's having so much fun! He hasn't really changed at all.. "I dare."

"Why you-" I was about to hit him with the comic book that I snatched away from his hands but there was a sudden bang of the door. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Shut up and sit down Nogi. I might sell those bunny pictures-"

"Okay Hotaru!"

"Don't call me that."

_Ruka? What the heck is going on here?_

"Mikan? Mikan!" Ruka had a really shocked expression on. "I didn't know that you would be staying here!"

"You know each other?" Hotaru and Natsume simultaneously said and all of us where like-

"What the heck just happened here?" Koko suddenly screamed while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**_Signing out,_**

_*__Poppy Scarlet_*


	6. I'm not Invisible 6

Rei Serio, _"You must have seduced the administration." _

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

"You're really Ruka.. right?" I gazed at him with scruple.

"If I'm not Ruka then I'm supposed be Natsume then?" My lips parted and he began to laugh. "What's with the face? I'm kidding!"

"Of course I do!" I replied with a chuckle, still feeling uneasy.

Gazing back, questioning stares was everything that I got.

"Sorry we're- oh, Narumi's not here." I hovered my attention to the new comer,_ thankfully they came so everybody's attention drifted to them_. It was a girl with strawberry blonde locks that was kinda dragging something from the outside of this room.

Natsume suddenly stiffened so I sent him a curious look. He shook his head in reply and looked away.

_What's with him?_

"That's her?" Disgust was salient to her words. "She's not even pretty!"

A girl with permed olive hair that ends right underneath her shoulders came to my view. Stray bangs were slightly veiling her emerald orbs which she hastily brushed away. It made me come face to face with miffed orbs. Her precisely sculpted brow was arched upward and a scowl was etched to her face.

She might be beautiful but seriously, that's really rude of her!

Well, I'm not really _THAT_ ugly that every mirrors surrounding me will just shatter into pieces! I'm simply a Plain Jane, you know, with common brown hair that is naturally curled at the end. My hazel orbs are also plain but there are tiny green spectacles there that made it extra unique. I also have a really pale skin which made me look.. plain?

"So what if I'm ugly permy-"

"-permy?!"

I rolled my eyes. I hate it when people 'parrots' what I say. "Anyways, you're not _THAT_ beautiful yourself so don't act all mighty okay? You sound like a pig ready to be slaughtered."

Her emerald eyes narrowed.

_Blink._

"Why you! You're such an.. ugly duckling!"

My lips suddenly turned into a scowl and I can't help but roll my eyes painfully. "Is that the only thing that you know?"

"Shut up!" I can't help but feel mad at this girl! Who does she think she is? "I can't help it if you're really ugly to my sight so don't judge me Sakura."

"Why do you keep repeating the term ugly? _You don't know who.._ you can use unpleasant or other terms!" Darn! I almost slipped! I was about to tell her my identity! Stupid! Stupid!

"You're such a nerd Sakura!" I sighed in relief when she wasn't able to get what I said. "I don't want to make my life complicated so I'll just stick to the usual words!"

She had a triumphant look on and I just want to tear it off her face. "It shows how minimum your knowledge is."

She looked so aggravated with my answer, it caused me to smile a bit. "You're such an ugly, poor nerd! You think you're so cool because you grew up in London? You're just a British wannabee!"

My orbs narrowed at what she said and I can't help but scoff at her remark. If only she knew that the handbag she's using right now was my limited edition design then she will know not to mess with me.

Everybody cowers in fear when they hear the name Sakura, let's just say that it's one of the most dominative name in the whole world, aside from the Hyuugas, Imaiis and Yukiharas.

I haven't seen the Yukiharas in person but from what I heard, they're the most influential people evah.

"You're the ugly wannabee you permy toad. You don't have the right to call Mikan that." Gasps sounded the whole room.

I'm also shock at his outburst (he normally doesn't bother joining arguments). I noticed that he's avoiding my gaze. Aww! His nape is turning red! He must be really embarrassed.

He suddenly glared at me then I realized something-

_I just said that out loud._

"Natsume-kun! Why are you defending that peasant?" She began to cry_ (which I'm aware is 100% fake)_ as she ran to Natsume, who is near the windowpane.

I'm a bench away from him.

She started to grip Natsume's arm like a snail stuck to the ground.

Peasant? What the heck? It made my anger upon her multiply ten folds. My eyes started to burn and it made my frustration grow further.

"Don't mind her. She's always like this to people who are threat to her."

I faced Koko, a bit shock. "Threat?"

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "-you're pretty so.."

"Get away from me! How dare you call her a peasant?! I don't care whether you're a girl. I can still punch you."

I gaped at Natsume. Was he seriously gonna punch someone? For me? He could get in trouble!

"Woah!" Koko commented on my side. "Natsume never bothers to join any arguments. You must be really special to him if he defends you like this."

It made my heart skip a beat. "Really?"

Koko chuckled at my eagerness and mussed my hair. "Yup."

"Natsume! Put your fist down! That's my friend you're trying to hurt!"

My eyes widened at the sight of Natsume. "Natsume! Stop it! You'll get in trouble!"

He gazed at me seriously. "I don't care! She needs to pay for what she said to you!"

Natsume's protectiveness made me feel warm. My eyes started to burn again and I wiped them furiously.

"Polka, are you alright?"

"Stop calling me polka!" I replied, still covering my eyes. Why can't my tears stop? I felt a soothing pat at my back and I know it's Koko.

I gazed at Hotaru and saw her watching us intently. Why is she not doing anything? I also noticed everybody gone. Leaving me, Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Natsume and the two girls from a while ago in this quiet room.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.." I replied, staring at the girl with awe. As I got a proximate look at the her, I can say that she's like the replica of Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty. She's just beautiful. Her blonde pink tresses were sleek and sassy yet gentle if touched, it ends right below her chest. Glistening blue orbs surrounded by long blonde lashes were enhanced by a plain yet elegant smoky eye shadow, greatly complementing her blue eyes. Her slightly tanned skin contrasting mine was really breath taking and her cheeks were slightly plumed red.

"I'm sorry for my friends hostile act," She turned to glare at her friend. Permy looked at her and sighed. "-my name's Luna by the way."

"I'm Mikan." I responded, glad that this girl in front of me is nothing like her friend.

"Maybe we can hang out sometimes?" She smiled and asked suggestively.

I nodded my head in approval. "Maybe we should."

"Hi Koizumi, I haven't talked to you for a while. How many boys has it been?" Hotaru emerged from my right and stared at Luna with displeasure. I sent her a questioning look but she didn't bother looking at me.

Luna narrowed her eyes at Hotaru's act. "Well Imaii, I've been busy these days. Oh, it's still the same guy and we've been together for almost 2 years. How about you, are you planning to be single for life?"

I can feel a heated meaning behind her words. Hotaru simply raised a brow at her, seemingly unfazed. "I think it's better to be single for life than be a slut like you who hoards men for her own benefit."

My mouth departed and I sneaked a glance at the three boys. They looked uncomfortable, especially Natsume.

"How dare you call Luna a slut!" Permy suddenly squeaked out.

Hotaru gave out a giggle that made me took a few steps away from her. It's creepy to hear her giggle. It send shiver down my spine. "You call Koizumi your friend yet you know nothing of her."

"Drop it Imaii." Luna snarled back.

Hotaru seemed pleased of Luna's pissed demeanor. "When are you gonna stop using this girl?"

"I never used anyone!"

"Oh really?" Natsume suddenly snarled back.

"Mikan, I think you should go. Things will turn nasty here."

Koko was suddenly a meter away from me and I scowled, not liking the heated atmosphere at all. "What's happening to them?"

"It's always like this! Run along now!" He gave me a light push and ran back to Natsume's side.

"But-"

"Just go!" Natsume snapped, looking at me with stern eyes. "This is none of your business.

"Oh." I slowly nodded, feeling a pang on my chest. Koko and Ruka stared at me with worry but I just smiled at them.

"Want me to accompany you Mikan?" Koko asked worriedly.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice to speak my mind out and ran away from them.

* * *

"The snow stopped." I muttered incoherently.

Sakura trees were around me and I rested the back of my head at it's trunk. Northern forest wasn't really inviting but I have nowhere else to go.

I wonder what everything was about back there? My curiosity just won't leave me be.

"Who are you?"

Concealing my surprise, I whipped my head upward and a flash of irritation clicked to me. His voice held power and authority, making me feel like he owns this whole place. He has ebony orbs and tresses that made him look mature. "Mikan Sakura, and who might you be?"

He cocked his a brow while simpering. "Serio. Progeny of the Sakura's?"

I knew what he meant. "I am a daughter of a Sakura since my last name's Sakura."

He rolled his eyes while gazing at me like I was some kind of a dolt. "I may have mistaken. I heard that the Sakuras are an intelligent clan. You must be the new scholar student everybody's talking about."

"As a matter of fact, no idiot will be able to come here and be a full scholar right?" I interjected sweetly, hoping that it'll make him feel irritated.

"True." His voice was baffled. "You must have seduced the administration."

"What?!" I snarled back.

"That may be true." He started jutting his chin. "Only 5% of penury families can study here and apply for full scholarship, only if you have Einstein's brain and adjudicating you now, I can truthfully say that you're not the brightest bulb."

"You're such an egotistic prick! Don't tell me I also seduced the bloody population of female administrations here?!"

He raised both of his hands as he chortled. "Hey chill! I was only joking!"

I glowered at him while my cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "That wasn't a really funny joke!"

"Hey, are you.. crying?" He had a mocking look on.

"No!" I furiously swabbed my tears away from my eyes. Why do I cry when I feel humiliated again?

"It was your fault that you believed me so don't expect an apology."

"You bloody git!" I glared at him disdainfully. "Go and deflate your ego before talking to me!"

He raised his brow at me. "Why would I make such an effort? Who do you think you are?"

"More important than you!"

He scowled at me and reciprocated. "You're a snot."

I frowned back at him while putting a hand on my hips. "You're a.. farttard!"

He sniggered and denounced back. "Nice choice of word you have."

"Of course it is! It's fart + retard, definitely fits you!"

He glared at me and a smirk started to slip to his face, he was staring fervently at something behind me and I was about to turn around when-

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Feeling my body tensing, I turned around to see Natsume sending a hateful look towards Serio.

Whew, I thought he was referring to me.

"Hi there my little brother!" Serio had a grin on. "-is it even baneful to visit you here?"

Little? Brother?

"Stay away from here. I thought I told you to stay away from us?!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" I stared at Serio with shock and so did Natsume. "No. But I'm telling you to leave her alone since she's my friend."

"Well pure joy." Serio rolled his eyes in displeasure. "Father told me to give this to you." He threw something to Natsume. "-and who told you that this place is all yours?"

Serio smirked as Natsume started to lose his composure. "Stay. Away. From. Here."

He shrugged. "I didn't come here for you so stop being a sour possum." Facing me, he winked and it caused my mouth to run dry. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mikan Sakura. Until next time."

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	7. I'm not Invisible 7

Hotaru Imaii,_ "The only person I want to disintegrate is her." _

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

"Why were you speaking to that, guy!" I can feel my eyes blazing from anger and a throbbing pain in my head.

"I didn't know you have a brother." A sad look was plastered on her face.

I felt my heart crush at her sad look, what's happening to me? "He's adopted-" I halted midair, raking the right words in my mind. ",he's the oldest among us. I don't consider him as my brother."

"Ah-" She looked like she wanted to press on the subject further but restrained herself to. It's a good thing cause I don't want to talk about it. I sat beside her and she started to fidget

"Don't talk to him, he's really perilous and is capable of doing anything." I warned her.

Her almond shaped eyes was instantly filled with bemusement. I started to admire her hazel orbs filled with tiny green spectacles- it's just so.. breathtaking. It also reminds me a bit of Mia's since her orbs are green with contrasting hazel spectacles. Weird.

I shook my head and gazed at the differing side.

"You're being paranoid Besides, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. I also took up karate lesson, as a matter of fact I'm a white belter."

I scoffed at her, my mouth twitching upwards. "You do know that's the lowest rank."

"It's better than nothing! My point is, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." She crossed her arms before her chest, adding the I'm-being-stubborn effect.

I glared at her, this girl is too naïve to figure things out. "No, you're not so just heed me out."

"And you do know that I'm not the kind of person who listens right?" She flashed me a toothy grin, making me turn away with a scowl binded to my face.

"You're so stupid and naïve." I countered back with a growl.

"You're also stupid.. and a pervert." She muttered back, thinking I won't be able to hear it.

"I heard that." I countered back, making her jump in surprise. I kept a void feature but I was laughing the heck inside.

She just tends to have cute expressions that makes me feel light. Like the way she blushes easily, the way she can't hold on an eye contact long, the way she stutters, the way her almond hazel orbs widen when she gets caught in something embarrassing. I still have a long list that will take up the whole year.

"Always the sharp ears Natsume."

"Whatever baka."

She shrugged, a queasy look creeping to her face.

"If there's something you want to say then just say it."

Her eyes were filled with hesitation and I sent her a glare, causing her to raise her hands in defeat. "Tell me the reason why you left our academy back in England and practically ignored me for months." She stopped midair and drawled back, "-was it because of me?"

A flash of anger beholded me. "D*mn it! Why do you keep blaming yourself?"

She gaped at me and I didn't care, I want to wake her into her senses. "I left because I have to take care of some business here in Japan, I might be young but I'm the heir to the empire." Breathing out I continued, "-and you're wondering why I was brushing you off for the past months?"

I took a glance at her and I pang of guilt cringed to me. I made her cry and that's the reason why I don't want her anywhere near Serio.

I scolded myself for being a hypocrite and continued softly, "-I thought it would be better.. if I avoid you so that it wouldn't be too hard on you if I left."

"It made it harder you know."

She gazed at me with sober orbs that made me slightly cringe. "It would have been better if you told me! Do you know how much of a git you were for doing that? I though I did something atrocious that made you ignore me and even to the point of dropping out in the middle of the semester!" Her voice was rickety and it helped swelling my guilt ten folds. Why was I such so inconsiderate?

That's your nature. A voice in my mind replied.

"I would have dealed with it if you told me. I thought I wouldn't be able to see you anymore.. I wasn't even able to say good bye."

Why do I have to feel so guilty? I coiled an arm around her, feeling really uneasy. She stiffened but still laid her head on my shoulder. I proceeded in dallying with her glossy brown ringlets. "I'm a mess Natsume."

I imbibed her sweet scent. Strawberry vanilla, yum. "I know that. You're also an idiot to tell you the truth."

She chuckled heartily and it made my chest flutter. I must have missed these moments, my life's boring without this stupid girl. "Not that, I'm just.. confused."

"You can tell me anything." I responded uncertain. I don't know how to comfort people.

"You're really becoming nice Natsume. Falling for me already?" I felt my eyes widening and my heart pounding, it caused her to guffaw while clutching her side. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

I can feel my cheeks flaming from embarrassment. "S-shut u-up!"

"Awww! You're all tomato-faced and stuttering Natsume! So cute!"

"Stop cooing you idiot!"

"Haha! Mou Natsume, lighten up!"

"Miku." I simply said with a smirk.

"W-what?"

Her face drained from all colors and my smirk vanish. "Is there something wrong with Miku?"

"Don't call me that!"

I was taken aback by her change of attitude.

"Sorry. Just don't call me Miku."

What's wrong with it?

"Then stop cooing at me." I changed the subject halfheartedly.

She frowned at me but glad by the change of subject. "Fine! Can't I even make fun of you? You always do that to me!"

"No."

She glared at me and I sent her an innocent look. "Such a blunt reply. Anyways, why did you call me that?"

"What that?"

Her eyes narrowed as her hazel eyes glistened with.. sorrow? "Don't play innocent with me."

I sighed, making an excuse up. "I don't know. It just popped into my mind." Well, Hotaru told me it greatly pisses you off.

She started looking around so I took the chance to examine her fully. Her auburn brown locks looked longer and straighter and the her sweet scent was lingering around. Her spidery lashes caress her rosy cheeks as she blinked. Flecks of freckles spread across her cute angled nose. My eyes then landed on her cupid lips that was red and looking tender. I wonder what it tastes like?

"Natsume, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Snot." I admonished, feeling embarrassed since she caught me checking on her.

She gasped, rubbing a hand under her nose and a tint of vermilion dilated across her cheek. "Liar!"

It's a good thing she's naïve at times like this or I might have died from embarrassment.

I chuckled at her she grinned at me. "You laughed!"

"Is it even a big deal?" I asked.

She nodded like a child, making the corner of my lips twitch upwards. "It's a huge deal! It'll always be an honor to make the great poker face emotionless boy Natsume laugh!"

I grumbled and she laugh grew louder and more irritating. Oh well, this is polka to everyone.

"Nat-chaaaan!"

Mikan immediately withdrew her head off my shoulder and the lost of warmth made me scowl. "Why are you here Mia?"

"Be sure to come okaaay?"

I grunted and she squealed with delight. She gave me an invitation a week ago saying that there will be a dinner party and that I should come since Mia treats me like an older brother, being a Hyuuga might be another reason.

She's an only child and I pity her. They said that her mom died after giving birth to her. Mr. Yukihara, her father, was busy enough to be the principal of this school and the Ceo of the Yukihara empire.

"Mikan onee-chan!"

Mia immediately tackled Mikan into a hug. I stared at them with disbelief. Mia has always been hostile towards strangers.

"You know her?" I questioned, masking my shock.

"She's my hero Nat-chan!" Her grin broadened as she stared at Mikan with admiration.

"So he's Nat-chan?"

Mia nodded and it caused Mikan to guffaw. "I t-thought.. Nat-chan was a.. teddy bear's name!"

I bellowed at them and they exploded into laughter which made it worse. They're the only people who doesn't get intimidated by me- aside from Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, Aoi and.. Serio.

Why the heck are they not scared of me?

"How the hell did you get to know each other?" Those two are too similar and I can feel a great journey ahead of me.

"As I said, she's my hero Nat-chan-" Mia replied in a duh tone. "I kinda got lost in going to this place 'cuz of the snow." My eyes narrowed. "-and I tripped. It was freezing so I laid down on the bushes, to keep me a little warm." She scowled at the thought. "-then I heard things, I thought it was you so I called out your name but it appeared to be Mikan onee! So she's my hero!"

"You could have died if polka wasn't able to find you." I reprimanded her.

"Polka?" She asked. "Who's that?"

"It appears to be me." Mikan responded begrudgingly. "Please don't ask why."

"Why Nat-chan?" Mia sent me an impish smile, causing me to simper in reply. She's following my footsteps and I'm proud of it. "It's the pattern of her under-"

"Shoes!"

I stared at her, amused. "Shoes?"

She glared at me and squalled. "Yes! Under shoes!"

"Is there such a thing?" Mia responded with her face knitted in confusion.

"I think so.." She replied, her face beet red.

"Oh." Mia simply said. "Ah!" She opened her bag with a zip sound as she started to rummage it. "I know it's here... There it is!"

She brought out an elegant looking envelope and reached it to Mikan. "Open this later Mikan-onee."

Mikan gave her a look as she hesitantly grabbed it. "What's this for Mia?"

"Open it later and see for yourself." Mia smiled at her as I shut my eyelids close, with a melancholy look slipping to my face.

Aoi must have been around her age- young and free, if only she wasn't involved in that accident.

* * *

**•Mikan Sakura**

Sauntering my way to my dorm, I was put to a halt when velvet eyes suddenly came to my view. "Hi Hotaru!"

"Hey." She replied in a monotonous tone. "Heading to your dorm?"

"Yeah, let's go together!" I snatched her hand as we scurried into the dorm building and paced to the elevator. "What floor are stopping to Hotaru?"

"The same as yours."

"6th?" I inquired with perplexity.

"Oh no, it's on the 1st floor. That's why I said it's the same floor with you." Her lips pursed as she continued, "Baka."

Why does everybody call me stupid?

"Because you are stupid."

Did I say that out loud? I pressed the upper button and looked at the indicating sign above the elevator. "I'm not stupid you know."

"That's what baka's says."

_*ting*_

I glared at Hotaru which she returned it with a simper. "Oh, hello Mikan, Imaii."

"Hi Luna!" I half-heartedly smiled at her, still feeling riled up 'cuz of Hotaru's remarks.

"Let's go Mikan." Hotaru abruptly pulled my wrist as she dragged me into the elevator.

"Wait Hotaru-"

"Let's go." She glared at me. "NOW!"

I gawked at Hotaru, dumbstrucked. I've never seen her this furious which is the reason why I chickened and followed her.

"Don't drag that business between my friendship with Mikan, Imaii."

Hotaru growled, showing pure inclement. "There will never be a relationship between Mikan and you! Even if it's only acquaintances."

"I wouldn't want to say that." The elevator door was about to close but Luna quickly placed her high heeled stiletto in between the contracting metals. "-we may have a better and more robust friendship than she ever did with you." Luna beamed at me and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow Mikan-chan!"

"Umm.. Sure?" Confusion was not the word to describe what I'm feeling right now. Luna widrawed her foot which caused the elevator door to close as Hotaru hastily pressed the elevator buttons. "You pressed the wrong button Hotaru."

"Oh, my bad." Strings of profanity left her mouth as she shakily pressed another button which caused my eyes to narrow. "Let me do it!"

"No!" She hissed as she pressed the wrong button again. "I can do it."

"You're being overrated Hotaru!" Rolling my eyes, I instantly pressed the 6th button while pretending not to notice her piercing glare. "You ended up pressing the 3rd, 4th and 5th button so don't glare at me like you want to disintegrate me"

"The only person I want to disintegrate is her."

My eyes squinted at her sullen expression. The elevator opened in the 3rd floor and luckily, no one came in. "May I ask why?"

"Maybe yes maybe no." She taunted, together with her face starting to relax. "It depends on what I want."

"Pretty please Hotaru?" I made my best puppy dog eyes on her.

"That doesn't work on me."

"Oh come on! I'll do anything!"

"Stop talking to Koizumi then."

I heaved a sigh as I put my hand on my waist. "How can I do that? She's too nice to me!"

Hotaru shrugged with a frown sketched to her face. "She's fake."

"Then tell me why so I can understand!"

"Hi!" A small screech escaped my lips as I came face to face with a blue and pink haired girls. Their looks were identical so I have no doubt if these two are twins. "You scared me!"

"You and Hotaru were so busy talking, you didn't even know that we came in!" The blue haired girl shrugged as she continued, "I think you also missed your designated floor."

I looked at the indicating signal and frowned. It was true, the elevator is on the 7th floor now. "Anyways!" The pink haired girl reached her hand out. "I'm Anna and this is Nonoko! We're twins by the way!"

"Obviously." Hotaru commented while frowning. "We could go out at the 10th floor since these two will be going there."

"Hotaru! Have you finished your project? I could really use your tinkling talent." Nonoko's face bore at frown and it was truly a beholding sight.

"Of course I did. I'll just help you out tomorrow."

"Thanks Hotaru!"

"We have a project?" I interjected.

"I think your excused Mikan since you just transferred and we have to go now!" Anna quickly ran after the closing door and we all followed. "We'll see you guys tomorrow ! I think we have Chemistry and Literature together!"

"Really?" I scratched the back of my head. "How many subjects do we have in a day anyways?"

"Haven't you checked your schedule?" The twins simultaneously asked which caused Hotaru to smirk and taunt. "An idiot will always be an idiot."

"Hey!" I frowned at Hotaru. "I've been busy!"

"Anyways." Nonoko coughed out while continuing, "We have 5 subjects a day, those 5 from Monday till Wednesday and 4 when it's Thursday and Friday. I don't exactly know your schedule since all of us have different ones."

"Oh." I said while bidding farewell. Then it means I wouldn't have Hotaru in all my classes? That sucks. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow then! On lunch?"

"You mean homeroom and recess?"

I smiled sheepishly at Hotaru. I didn't know they were in my homeroom class. They must have seen the little scene seaweed made. "Yeah."

"Bye then!" They bid their farewell as Hotaru and I proceeded to the 6th floor.

"Keys."

With a click of my tongue, I unwillingly gave it to her. "I want to see your dorm first!"

"Listen to me or I won't tell you."

And with that, I shut my mouth up. Instead of giving Hotaru a tour around, it ended up a bit different. It's like she knew the ways in my dorm. "Won't everyone wonder why you're in the 6th floor?"

Staring at Hotaru with question, I replied. "Why would they?"

She heaved a sigh. "Only exclusive people live in the 6th floor since it holds the best dorms and judging by your room-" She pointed my bedroom ceiling (night sky). "-it looks too costly for a scholar."

"You're right." A frown made it's way to my face. "Anyways, tell me first!"

Hotaru sat on my bedroom recliner and urged me to join. "I think it's best for you to know anyways."

"Why is that?"

She stared at me. "So you'll be alerted after you hear what happened. It was years ago, before the both of us even met."

* * *

**•Flashback (3 years ago)**

After gathering all my things slash inventions, I was about to head out until I heard somebody calling me. Turning around, I glared at him coldly. "Imaii-san!" He was now before me while panting deeply. "You will be the one in charge of tonights patrolling around the academy okay?"

"Crystal." I simply said and turned around only to have a slight (slight the slightest) putrid expression on- these are the moments where I can't seem to control my feelings.

How I hate patrolling nights!

Not only does it waste my time but also money! (if I don't do the patrolling then I would've finished a bunch of inventions and sold it at Pakistan- my #1 customer lives there)

_'I'm being dictated to.'_ I grimaced, I hate it.

Even though my inventions are the one's doing my job for me, I still have to check every video and scences recorded. Of course, I end up seeing students making out and like having sexual intercourse with their clothes on.

The other worse part is I'm being forced to stay with people I hate being with, only two of them but I just despise them.

I always do my round ups every Monday and Thursday with Tsubasa- my idiotic brother, Luna and Hayate.

Sometimes I'm even forced to do my round ups personally instead of my hidden cameras- because as that principal said, "You're the student, not your inventions."

It's a pain in the arse.

"Are you alright Hotaru?" It was Nogi. I was about to tell him to scram when he suddenly continued, "-you look like you ate something rotten."

My mouth parted the slightest but I kept my cool and arched a brow at him. "Scram Nogi. I'm not in the mood."

He shrugged while taping my head lightly, causing me to stiffen. Am I already that transparent to him? "Lay off a bit." He mussed his blonde locks up and stared at me with his serious orbs. "You're always stressing out."

"Time is gold." I simply remarked. "-and gold is money. I don't need your bellowing remarks Nogi."

He sighed in defeat. "You never listen to me huh? Oh well, good luck in doing your round ups later-" He snickered and I pointed him a disdainful look.

How did bunny boy know my weakness?

But it's a good thing I know his- insert an evil smirk there. Imaiis are known as the intelligent clan and this silly boy in front of me really has the guts to provoke an Imaii. "Nogi, if you don't disappear this instant then your 'manly' bunny photos will be posted everywhere. All over the academy and online." I saw his horrid expression, together with the reddening of his cheeks and ears.

_Bulls eye._

"Don't you-"

"I'm not yet done." A wave of petulance hit me. "-you do remember your giddy 'memories' with Piyo right?"

He had a chagrin expression on his face that made my orbs twinkle. "That's my pet chick! Wha- how do you know?"

I simply shrugged. "I'm Imaii Hotaru, I know everything."

His face turning beet red was a humorous sight but now, it was kinda- cute. I successfully fought the tugging of my lips.

"I know what your thinking-" He vigorously responded while sighing. ",don't. The last thing I want is for those fan girls to-"

He left that hanging, shuddering with disgust. I cleared my throat, not knowing what to do. "Then scram."

"You're being extra kind today-" Sending him a glare saying, want-me-to-take-it-back made him vigorously shake his head. "Thanks and bye Hotaru!" He grinned knowingly at me and left.

Muttering something scornfully, I pursed my lips. "Don't call me by my name bunny boy." I glared at his disappearing silhouette. "We're not close."

Since I did my actual round ups last Thursday, I'll leave everything to my hidden cameras. I checked the monitors- nothing suspicious, I turned the volume up and was about to hit the sack when I suddenly heard a-

_*bang*_

"Luna, are you sure it's fine to be here?"

"Camera 16 recording. Camera 16-" Quickly pressing the snooze button that detects loud noises, I squinted my eyes to see Luna Koizumi- the academy's queen bee and Rei Serio Hyuuga- the captain of the football and swimming team a.k.a my cousin and the president of the S.C holding hands.

I thought Koizumi and Natsume are together?

"It's fine, the one who does round ups doesn't go here since they're too trusting." Koizumi sat on Natsume's chair and Serio followed her.

"Trusting?"

"They actually thought that nobody would dare step a single foot here because of the Ice queen Imaii Hotaru, your cousin." She scoffed out loud and I narrowed my eyes- why do I have to be included in their skank conversations? "Just because she's in charge of the round ups and because this is her classroom. I'm not even afraid of her!"

"What about Natsume?"

"I don't love him remember-" She hugged him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I just did this for you! Don't worry I'm almost done since you'll be getting what you've always wanted soon."

"I love you Luna." I saw him nearing his face to Koizumi and Koizumi closing her eyes. They're disgusting lips about to meet when suddenly-

_*bang*_

"Camera 16 recording. Camera 1-" I literally pounded the button and rubbed my temples gently. I'll remember to take that irritating alarm off.

"Natsume!" Koizumi pushed Serio away from her as she neared Natsume with her frantic look on. "What are you doing here? You weren't suppose to have round-ups today."

Natsume clenched his jaw as he stared fumingly at her. "Tsubasa has to finish some important business-" He stared at her and there was a flash of hurt in his crimson eyes.

_That bitch is going down- I swear in the name of the Imaiis._

"-I vouched for him." Natsume intensely glared at Serio who was smirking victoriously at him. He clenched his fist and all I can see is his knuckles turning pale white with the moonlight. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" She got hold of Natsume's arm but he pulled it away from her. A disgusted look passed like light into his face as he deadpanned. "Don't touch me." He immediately left the room and Koizumi was desperately following him with all her excuses and whimpers.

I need to go after them. Natsume can really be reckless when it comes to handling his personal problems.

I don't want it to happen again.

I'm now riding my duck scooter and is going at no specific direction. Where the heck could they be?

"Hotaru! What are you doing here?" I turned around to see my idiotic brother holding hands with an amber haired girl named Misaki Harada. I don't personally know her personally but I have my sources.

"Have you seen Natsume?"

"What's the problem kid?" Harada beamed a playful smile at me and I countered her glare. "No need to be stingy-"

"She's definitely a stingy girl Misaki. You can't take it away from her." Tsubasa chuckled and I sent him a menacingly look which made him flinch the slightest.

When he's at home, he would probably scream like a little girl. I was pretty much convinced that he's gay (even though everybody knows he'a a playboy, I thought it was only his facade- to cover his gayness up).

"I saw that kid a while ago with a girl chasing after him." She had a thoughtful look. "From my perspectives, that girl looks a bit like-"

"-must be another fangirl." Tsubasa butted in. Harada glared at him for cutting her off but he just snaked an arm around her waist and continued, "I'm glad that kid has finally chosen someone he loves." He chuckled heartily which made my heart drop,_ if only he knew_. "I thought he'll grow up alone and live with 54 cats. I thought he's gay!"

"You're overreacting nut head-" Harada whacked his head hard that made my eyes twinkle with delight. I'm a sadistic person and I admit it. "You might be the one ending up with 54 cats!"

"I wouldn't cause your here for me." He grinned lovingly at Harada and I can see Harada trying in vain to hide the apple shade color that is slowly creeping to her cheeks as she whacked his arm while muttering something.

I can feel his sincerity towards her, which is a really good thing.

Warning:_ That idiot is a real playboy._

"Harada." I heaved a sigh and stared at her with serious orbs. Enough games. "Where is he heading to?"

Harada jerked a brow at me. "There's something fishy kid and I can feel it." She neared me and crossed her arms stiffly before her chest. "It will be a great delight to be informed."

I can feel my face darkening with anger. "Mind your own business and tell me. I don't have all day."

"You don't have to be snappy with her Hotaru!"

I glared at Tsubasa. Is this some kind of a joke to them? "Shut up Tsubasa. As I said, I don't have all day." Starting the engine of my scooter, I directed them an icy look. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Fine Hotaru-chan!" I glared at her for calling me by my name but she simply pursed her lips in defeat and directed me a troubled look. "He's heading over there-" She pointed the place and I frowned. That's the Northern Forest and he's heading there? Is he asking for a death wish?

"Why didn't you go after him?" I can feel my anger rising to the peak and I suddenly came to my senses.

Why am I blaming her? She doesn't even have a clue on what's going on.

Swallowing my pride I simply stopped the engine before her. "You don't know anything so I'll take back what I said."

Natsume Hyuuga, you're a dead man once you go straight to my hand.

I saw Tsubasa, with his mouth wide apart and Misaki with her very jovial expression.

"Idiots." I muttered softly.

"Did she just apologize to you Misaki? Did she!" Rolling my eyes at their exaggerated reactions, I rode my duck scooter and immediately sped off not before hearing Tsubasa saying,

"She's really sensitive when it comes to Natsume... but not me! Natsume always gets the spotlight and it's unfair!"

I can't believe I'll come to the peak of the Northern forest at midnight! Luckily, it isn't really that bad here- not according to the rumors They said that this forest has wild animals scattered everywhere and there's a haunted cabin in the middle of this forest.

Stupid rumors.

Stopping the engine of the scooter and leaping out of it, I continued my journey. "I can't believe I even risked my life to come to this forest." Kicking the ground with my flats. My shoes getting dirty and I-

_Hotaru Imaii, stop blabbering._

"It really isn't what it looks like Natsume! Please believe me." The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly disrupted and I scowled at the pitchy voice everybody considered as angelic. Were they deaf to even consider this voice as angelic? I can't even consider it as normal.

"Koizumi, please. Just stop!"

I flinched at what he just said- his voice was full of angst but there was a small part of his voice that bothered me. It's still full of love.

I neared the scene. Seeing a big bush near the two of them, I hid in it.

"But Natsume-" She held his face and he froze at her touch. "-he's the one who tried to kiss me."

"You didn't even move or pushed him away." He mussed his raven tresses due to frustration. "Admit it. You like him. You like.. Serio."

I raised a brow at his grate remark, did he know that he sounded like a damsel in distress?

You don't need a girl like her Natsume. You don't.

"I-"

"I had enough. Okay?" He turned around and muttered. "I'll go now."

"Natsume! Please, just listen for Heaven's sake!"

He walked away and I smirked. Serves her right- now you can't use Natsume no more. Koizumi immediately turned her head at my direction and my smirk faltered when I saw her dark look.

"I know you're there Imaii-" She whispered menacingly. "-step out of the bushes now."

I rolled my eyes at what she '_dramatically_' said but still stood up and smirked at her direction. "Such a wonderful break up don't you think?"

"Shut up!" She glared at me and I cocked a brow at her. _How dare she shut me up?_

"You dare shut an Imaii's mouth."

"Actually I dare. I'm not afraid of you."

I scoffed at her. "You just said that a while ago. It's unbecoming of you."

Her oceanic orbs suddenly widened as she pointed me a manicured finger. "How did you know that Imaii? Are you stalking me?"

I glared at her and grumbled. "For your information, I DO NOT stalk. I research." Pursing my lips into a thin line as I continued, "I have my sources-"

"How stupid of me!" She suddenly giggled and I can feel the hair at my back rising. I think her constant chuckles and growls were much better than her damn giggles. "You have hidden cameras. How can I be an idiot to think that Imaii Hotaru will be too trusting not to do the round ups in our classroom." She bitterly moved her head from left to right and continued, "Don't you dare show that video clip to Natsume or you'll see hell break."

My orbs widened a fraction and I glowered at her. "I'm not afraid of you Koizumi. You're just a bitch who comes running to her parents when she's in trouble." I mocked laughter when I saw her deadly look. "You're weak."

"How dare you-"

"Hotaru! Luna! What are you doing here?" Nogi. A part of me was relieved and another part was anxious. It's dangerous for him to be here, after my argument with Koizumi-

I really hate admitting this but the wrath of Koizumis is equal to the wrath of the Imaiis. I don't like it a bit.

"Nogi." I stared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Natsume suddenly disappeared!" He had a worried look etched on his porcelain face. "I bet he's here. The question is- what ARE the two of you doing here? This is a place only few people knows namely Natsume, me and Koko."

He was pointing a finger at me which made me slap it away- hard. "Ow! Hotaru!"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you forgotten that your talking to an Imaii, Nogi?"

He shrugged his shoulders and beamed me a smile. "Answers everything. What about Luna? Is she also finding Natsume?"

He had a knowing grin on his face which made me glared at him. "She got dumped." I shrugged my shoulders and saw Koizumi's infuriating look which made me smirk. "I need to go now bunny boy."

"Wait!" He directed his drowning orbs at me which made me gulp- his eyes were in the hue of cerulean, streaks of green on the side, in other words it was almost perfect. "W-what.. dump?"

"Ask Koizumi." Directing her a final glare I continued, "-she's the main problem in all of this."

* * *

"And that's it."

I stared at Hotaru with wide and confused eues. Trying my best to sink EVERY word she just said made me more confused than ever!

"I was a fool back then." She stared at me with her drowning velvet eyes and sighed. "Koizumi got the tape-"

"What?" Everything is too complicated! Serio, as in Natsume's brother- they're family so I wonder what he needs from him? And why is Hotaru so worried about Natsume? And what about Luna? "How?"

"I forgot to lock the door because I was in such a hurry to leave." She pursed her lips into a thin line. "I did a bit strolling around the academy to ease my anxiousness but when I got back, it was gone. Koizumi must have gotten it. She's a really sly bitch so be careful."

Wow, I never expected Hotaru Imaii to be sooo... unprepared. "Wait, you didn't have an extra copy?"

"As I said, I was a fool back then."

I nodded my head and swung my hand in air- dismissing her slight embarrassment that was perfectly concealed by her void expression. "After that day, Natsume has been absent for weeks and that's the time I found out that he has already changed school and-"

"WHAT?" I suddenly covered my mouth because of Hotaru's deathly glares directed for me. I can't help it! Natsume transferred to my previous school just because of Luna? He travelled across the world because of her?

"As I was saying, he changed school and now he's back again."

Staring at Hotaru with troubled orbs, I started to fidget on the hem of my shirt. There's been a question I've been dying to ask her.

"What is it baka? You have something to say right?"

Nodding my head in affirmation,I directed her a nervous smile. Her face looked really unpleased.

"Just spit it out baka." She heaved a deep sigh as she started to tap her fingernails on the sofa's cushion- signaling her impatientness.

I rolled my eyes at her doing, she's so impatient. "I'm sure the fact about Luna and Natsume's break up spread across the academy like a wild ceaseless fire."

Hotaru knowingly nodded her head. "It did, and even across the world-"

"Why didn't I hear anything about it?" I retorted.

"You've been too busy with your sappy novels I pressume?"

A tint brushed across my face. "Kinda but hey, it's not sappy!"

She rolled her velvet orbs. "Sure it's not. Anyways, Koizumi even said that she was the one who broke up with him because Natsume cheated on her."

"What! She's unbelievable!"

"I agree." Hotaru replied while crossing her legs and fishing her cellphone out of her pocket. "She's unbelievable and when you see all the dirty works she did after Natsume broke up with her, you wouldn't even use the term unbelievable to describe her."

Now I'm really afraid of what Luna is capable of doing. She looks like an angel when I first met her but now...

"And another thing Mikan." My eyes widened when I heard her use my name. "What is it Hotaru?"

"Don't fall for Natsume-" She brushed an invisible lint off her shirt. "-you'll end up getting hurt."

"What?"

"Why do you keep saying that word?" She glared at me. "It's irritating-"

"-wait!" I heaved a sigh and stared at her with unwavering orbs. "How did you know I like Natsume?"

"I saw it when you're desperately looking at him after I shot Koizumi." I can feel my cheeks heating up. "You looked like a desperate housewife being cheated on."

"Hey!" I glared at her. "Don't worry Hotaru. I promised myself not to fall for him after seeing what he just did a while ago."

"Good."

"But why are you so sensitive when it comes to Natsume." Her face darkened and I swallowed. "I mean, it's not something to be ashamed about! I'm just curious.. you know."

"I don't know." She glared at me and I sweat dropped. Come on Hotaru! It was just a figure of speech! I wasn't really asking you. "I'm busy. You can go now."

"Are you asking me to leave my own dorm?" I stared at her with disbelief.

"I just said it stupid, oh-" She fished her cellphone to her pocket with a tint crossing her face. "-bye."

My eyes narrowed and I stared to her dubiously. "Who were you texting that made you so absentminded."

"Mind your own business baka. Don't forget to lock your door." I heard a click.

That was suspicious. I sighed while remembering Mia's envelope so I succumbly fished it out. My right hand held the elegant looking envelope and my other hand proceeded in taking the crimson seal off, pulling a thick golden scented paper out in process.

**Miss Sakura,**

_It would be a pleasure for you to come over to dinner in the 19th of August. We will be celebrating the 1st century of the strong bonds of our empire. It will be a lavishing night and we hope you get to spend it with you._

Venue:_ Yukihara Estate Hotel_

Time:_ 8:00 pm_

Attire:_ Formal wear_

There was an elegant scribble at the buttom- I can see the letters I and Y but I can't seem to make out the rest. I checked my phone and realized that today was August 19 and it's already 6:30pm so I decided to take a warm quick shower. Slipping my clothes off, the water came out cold which caused me to retract but sooner it became warm. Using my strawberry vanilla shampoo, I scrubed my hair and rinsed it thoroughly. I quickly cleaned my body and left the shower with a pink towel around it. "It sure is a good thing mom told me to bring a formal attire."

I ambled to my walk-in closet and retracted a simple crimson halter dress that ends above my knees. Partnering it with my red pumps mom also insisted me bringing, I don't do well with heels but it's a formal dinner. I quickly went to my vanity mirror and applied a bit of blush on, mascara and eye shadow. I decided to put my hair down since I was feeling lazy to do an effort with it and since it's still damp- my usual brown tresses might actually look a bit auburn, like my mom's.

"It's already 7:30!" My shoulder sagged and I hastened to the door. "Wait, I don't have a car so how can I go there?" A silent groan left my mouth and I wore my pea coat on, since the temperature outside is freezing. I sauntered out of my door until it took me some time to notice that I'm already at the huge metalic gate of the academy. My phone inside my purse vibrated and I can feel a mirth feeling spreading to me.

_I miss you, this place is gloomy without you! I'm sorry for my late reply because your 'old man' confiscated my phone for spending too much time with it! Oh the bloody pain! Anyways, here's your mom and grandpa's number. Take care okay? I looove you Mikan! _  
_C U Soon!_  
-xoxo Harry

"Boo."

"Ahhhhh!" My heart started to thump quickly as I slapped the guy that just scared me. "Don't scare me like that."

"That hurts!" A groan escaped his lips while he started to rub his hand-slapped cheek.

"Sorry.." A meek smile crept to my face. "Fast reflexes?"

"Right." I took the delay as a sign for me to check his features out, he's wearing a formal tuxs with his raven hair pushed back, making him look respectable and handsome at the same time. Wait, what! I can feel my cheeks burning from my embarrassing thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He had an amused look on and I simply shrugged as a reply. "Anyways, are you going somewhere?"

Nodding while thinking of a respond. "To Mia, if you know her."

"Of course I know her, who wouldn't?" He had a surprise expression.

"Who's she anyway?"

A simper crept to his face as he grabbed me by my arm, towing me with him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Mia also invited me you know." His back faced me but I can feel him rolling his eyes. "I could hitch you a ride."

I stopped dead tracks as he whipped his head back while narrowing his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" A defensive reply left my mouth. "You were just.. kind. Unlikely of you."

He scoffed, mocking pain which made me punch his arms painfully. "For a playful punch, that was kinda strong."

"That's not a playful punch. It's for you to clamp your mouth close!"

"Is that the England way of saying shut up? Oh Bloody! Cuppa!" He mocked with a high pitched voice and a heavy England accent which made me guffaw.

"Stop that!" Those words were supposed to come out offended yet to my ears it sounded so amused.

He trotted his way to a cool looking sleek black car (I'm not good in naming cars) and opened the door which made my brow quirk upwards.

"A picture last longer."

I smiled at him sheepishly. "You're just being too gentleman-ish. It's really unlikely of you." I quickly slipped to the car's front seat and Serio shut the door.

"How long have you known me?" He revived the engine, making it purr while blasting the heater on which made me sigh contentedly.

"Hours ago?"

"See, not that long!" He suddenly hit the brakes and a huge white van kept honking at us nonstop. "Sorry, I'm not used to talking while driving."

"It's fine." I replied while turning the radio on. "You don't mind right?"

"Yeah, of course I don't. That's my favorite song!"

"We are never ever getting back together? Seriously?" I stared at him with wide eyes, a tint of red was visible to his face while the moons light beemed to him, it made him look like a cute defenseless child.

I can't seem to believe Hotaru's story. Serio's just so... kind.

"Is there a problem with it?"

I laughed at his defensiveness. "Nothing! It's just.. I like that song too!"

"Oh.."

He started jutting his chin. "Keep both of your hands on the steering wheel."

He scoffed while facing me. "I'm actually a pretty good driver you know, don't underestimate me-"

"Watch out!" A huge truck was going to our direction. I quickly grabbed the steering wheel, steering it to the left which was a pretty bad idea. Time must have gone fast because now I can feel my head pounding and my side aching. Forcing my eyes to flutter open, the view I held in was all upside down.

"Arghh.."

"Serio!" A frantic whimper left my mouth. A flash of pain on my arms made me grit my teeth together, adding up to my nausea. I ignored the seething pain and proceeded to take my seatbelt off.

"Mikan.. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Wait, I'll take you out." A whimper left my lips as I can feel myself quivering. It's a very chilly night and the fear blooming in my chest isn't a very good thing for me.

My hand flew to the door and I tried to open it but it was jammed. "Serio! The door is jammed, what am I gonna do?"

"Get out using the window, you can leave me alone, I'll be fine."

I looked back to see Serio looking at me with pained orbs. His orbs suddenly turned chocolate brown and plenty of blood was flowing out of his forehead, the scent of blood was heavy and it made me want to gag. "Tell Natsume I..."

"Wait, save that for later. It's not like we're not gonna die." A nervous giggle left my mouth, I broke the already broken window which caused the shards to prickle to my skin.

That'll surely leave a mark.

"Well, I feel dead now. Being upside down's totally not cool."

"J-just please stay awake, I'll be back." I carefully went out of the window and since I wasn't small enough, the remaining glasses scratched my back, causing me to hiss painfully. My legs felt wobbly and my eyes started to droop but I still tried to stay awake.

"Serio! Serio you can't sleep now!" Okay, I'm really scared right now. Why is Serio not moving. "Serio! Please wake up!"

I felt a heavy vibration inside the pocket of my pea coat and I frantically took it. The number was not registered and my shaky fingers pressed the answer button. "Hello-"

"Where the heck are you idiot?"

"O my gosh! Natsume- achoo!" The sneeze caused me to groan, it made me suddenly aware of my condition right now. All bloody and wounded. A wry thought popped into my mind. It's a good thing my dress is red, if I chose the white one then I might look like a bloody walking zombie right now.

"Are you alright? Where are you right now and why are you so late? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Natsume!" I can feel drowsiness getting to me. "I'm with Serio right now and-"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"That's not the point!" Tears were brimming out of my eyes. "Help us Natsume! His car crashed and he's still in the car, not moving. I'm so scared.. and freezing too."

"Calm down Mikan, everything will be alright."

His voice was soft which was very soothing. It made me smile through the pain. "I'm so scared Natsume.. and sleepy too.."

"You can't fall asleep polka. Tell me were you are right now!"

His voice was really panicking, it made my chest constrict. "I'm so sorry for worrying you Natsume. Everything's my fault..."

"Stop that! It's not your fault so tell me where you are right now!"

I looked around and noticed a street sign. "21st boulevard."

"I'm on my way, don't hang up, let's continue talking."

His voice was hoarse and raspy, it made me choke through my tears. "But I'm really sleepy Natsume.. Just five minutes.." A yawn escaped my mouth.

"No. Not even five minutes. How are you right now?"

A shaky laugh left my mouth. "I'm fine. My body feels dead though."

"Stop that, It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to joke out okay? It's true you know, how will you feel if your body has glass shards all over it!" My legs gave away and my body slammed on the cold ground. I lift my head up to come face to face with Serio, still inside the car. Mortify is not the right word to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"Oy baka! What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my legs just gave away-" Darkness was overpowering me, I resisted but to no avail. I can still hear Natsume calling my name. The haunting image of Serio will be forever be stuck in my mind, just like Aoi's accident. This is my end and I haven't even done something amazing. I'll die like an old prune.

I wonder what Serio was trying to say...

Screw that, I seriously hate cars right now.

* * *

_•Poppy's Note:_

-I know Serio is a bit OOC here, but I want him to act a bit like Koko- energetic and teasing. I don't want him to be scary and gloomy like what he portrayed in Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	8. I'm not Invisible 8

Natsume Hyuuga,_ "She's not like you." _

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

The heavy stench of antiseptics and air fresheners stung my nose. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like it's been glued shut. My throat felt like a ceaseless bonfire which is killing me.

Am I dead? Is this heaven? I thought heaven's a painless place. Oh no, maybe I'm at hell? Was I a bad person?

Vivid colors flashed under my eyelids and a searing pain pounded all over my body, causing me to groan.

"Mikan are you awake?"

"Keep quiet Yome, can't you see she's asleep?"

"She just groaned like a barbarian, maybe it's a sign of her waking up!"

_Barbarian? Wth?_

"The baka's cheeks are getting redder like it was bitch slapped."

"Don't curse Hotaru!"

"Shut up bunny boy."

"All of you shut up! You're giving me a migraine."

That was Natsume's voice, a flash of nervousness attacked me. Was he mad because I was with Serio? Oh no, Serio! A flash of his bloody image passed my mind and I can't help but breath heavily.

"Hey, Mikan's heart machine thingy's speeding up! Is that a bad thing?"

"It's called an electrocardiogram, you're even more stupid than Mikan."

"Thanks Hotaru." My raspy voice replied, making me groan. I flashed my eyes open, only causing me to regret it since the luminance of the light was too much for my eyes to bear.

"I'll close the curtains." That was probably Natsume. I wonder why his voice sounded so.. tired?

"I see she's awake." A suave yet familiar masculine voice greeted me. "Can you open your eyes?"

I opened them once again and squinted a little. My vision was all blurry. Boy, was I out for too long?

"You should probably drink something since your throat's all sore." That didn't sound like a question. A cup of water was passed to me which I devoured without second thoughts. The uncomfortable stings in throat quickly subsided and I looked at the man. "Thanks-" With wide eyes, I stared at him with horror.

He's old man's family doctor! I hope he haven't mentioned anything to anyone."Hi there Mikan! I've already informed Mr. Sakura. He went hysterical and will catch the next plane here."

"Mr. Sakura?"

I faced Koko with my eyes twitching. "My father."

"Father? No-"

"Mr. Rutherford," I sent him a pleading look only causing him to send me a dubious one. He's rant me out. I'm dead. "-out you go now." I waved a hand at him. I know I might be disrespectful but I can't afford him having my identity spilled!

"Impatient aren't we? I'll have to check your condition first before I go." He stirred out with a chuckle. "Will you kids leave us alone for a while?"

All four of them sent him an affirmative answer before leaving. Koko's head suddenly popped out of the door. "I really missed you Mikan! I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

A wry smile made it to my face. That doesn't sound good.

"Ow! What's that for Natsume?"

"Didn't you hear the doctor telling us to leave them for a while. Are you deaf?"

Koko's whines and Natsume's sarcastic feedbacks sounded the hallway, until it abruptly disappeared. It must have been an amusing sight to watch.

"You sure have a set of amusing friends, especially the sandy blonde guy."

I grinned at Logan. He's 24 and young yet he's able to become very successful. "I know."

"Back to the point." He started jutting his chin with his forehead creased. "Your father?"

A cheeky smile made it's way to my face. "They.. don't know that I'm really a Sakura. Told them I'm a scholar."

His sapphire eyes veiled by a rectangular spectacles lit up, amusement greatly visible."Being a foxy liar aren't we?"

I glared at him, slightly offended with what he said. "My life's on the line so I think lying would be okay.. well not really. I hate lying."

"You're also bad at lying," He flashed me a knowing smile and continued. "-your life?"

"Somebody sent threatening letters to old man."

Once again, He had an amused look on. "Old man?"

"Yeah old man."

"Be polite Mikan."

With a roll of my eyes, I continued. "As I was saying, GRANDPA-" I sent him a pointed look. ",recieved those letters. Saying that they'll sell my body organs if he doesn't give him that load of a money-"

"How can you say that so bluntly?" He shuddered, a grimace look spreading across his face. "Gross."

"You're a doctor you know." I pointed out.

He scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile creeping to his face. "Still."

"Anyways, he decided to send me here. Yeah, across the world just to keep me safe. So I really hope you don't mess things up, like revealing my true identity."

He sent me a guilty look, his eyes imploring. "Umm.. Mikan?"

My blood went cold and my shoulders sagged from all the thoughts flying into my mind. "What? Did you mess up? Oh gosh, I haven't even stayed in that academy for a month! My life's turning normal 'cuz of that academy and I like it! I have friends now!"

"I'm sorry! That crimson eyed lad asked me-"

"Natsume asked you?" Horror was dripping into words. "What did he ask? What did you say? What did-"

"Shut up for a while okay?" He grinned at me, prodding my shoulder. I hissed as my bruise felt scalding from his unending pokes. "Stop that! It hurts!"

"It's just fun poking people!" He whined back before continuing, "Anyways, I didn't say much. He just asked what your mother's name is."

"And what did you say?"

"Yuka Sakura." He replied with a shrug. "What should I say?"

"No, that's perfectly alright.." Then it hit me. "Does the whole world know that Yuka Sakura's the only daughter of old man?"

"Yup. Don't call Mr. Sakura old man, that's rude." He reiterated.

"Then Natsume will grow suspicious!"

He shrugged while checking my condition. Adjusting the equipments needed to be adjusted, it added up the pain but I ignored the feeling. "There are many Yuka Sakura in the world."

He's got a point there. I sighed in relief and glared at him. "Then why were you acting so guilty a while ago?"

Scribbling something on his clip board, he grinned at me- umber strays of hair veiling his sharp sapphire eyes. "I just want to check your reaction. You tend to have cute expressions that I haven't seen in ages!"

I can feel my cheeks heating up. "Don't hit on me old man!"

"Woah!" He raised both of his hands up. "First of all I'm not old, I'm only 24! Second, you're not my type and third, I'm very contented with my perfect girlfriend."

I teasingly smiled at him. "I pity Noelle for that."

"Hey! I know I'm not good enough for her so don't rub it on my face!"

"You're good enough-"

"Everything about her is just wonderful. She's just so.. perfect and I don't feel like I deserve her. I'm always hot-headed, burning everything I cook-"

"-always a nosy prick, a prideful git, a show off, Mr. know it all-"

"Hey! I thought you'll feed me with more compliments but you're doing the exact opposite!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I knew it. You're so self centered."

"I'm kidding! You're so serious!"

"I'm also kidding! But you do deserve her as much as she deserves you." I replied with a serious look. I don't want him to think like this, he deserves her so much! The funny thing is that Noelle also has the same doubts.

Silly couple!

"Thanks Mikan," He sent me a dazzling smile all girl falls in love with, it's a good thing I'm immune to his handsome look. "-you're the best

"I know. Back to the topic." I can feel my cheeks burning up. He doesn't usually give out compliments so here I am.. blushing like an idiot.

"Stop blushing!"

He started to chuckle and I growled at him. "I can't help it!"

"I know it's cute anyways." He grinned at me. "Now, the good news or the bad news first?"

Where did that came from? The atmosphere suddenly turned intense and I'm not liking it a bit. "Uhhh.. Good?"

"Okay!" He beamed at me. "Your grandfather and mother will be arriving here in Japan- the day after tomorrow."

Frowning, I pointed out. "That's not good though. There's a huge chance of my identity getting exposed."

"They'll surely think of a plan."

Plan? An sudden image of them veiled with disguises flashed to my head, causing me to snort mentally. "Why are you here anyways Logan?"

He started to grin, as if waiting for me to ask that. "I was assigned here! Such luck! Maybe we're meant for each other."

He started waggling his eyebrows, making me snort at his childishness. "Sorry but you're also not my type."

"Ow! That hurts!" He clutched his chest, mocking pain. "So the Natsume guy is your type huh?"

"N-no!" My cheeks started heating up and I can hear the beeps of the attached heart machine to me speeding up.

_Darn it!_

"Hey chill! That's not very good for your heart."

"Why? That's just due to.. surprise. Nothing bad." My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

He sighed. "That brings us to the bad news. Because of the awful car accident you encountered, you suffered Hypothermia since your body was found being snowed on. Your left wrist was sprained, 3 stitches running on your right arm and 2 at your back, the impact also earned you a head concussion-" My free hand started to make it's way to my forehead, there's surely something wrapped around it. ",it also.."

I can feel myself getting sick. That accident was really something, I admire myself though. I was still able to get out of the car and talk to Natsume.

"-are you even listening to me?"

My head snapped upwards, causing me to wince at the crack sound. "-sorry?"

"I said it resulted heart failure!"

"W-what?" My eyes widened. No, that's one of the diseases I've been avoiding to get.

"As I said, the accident triggered your heart to fail, that was an add-on since its also part of your family history. The accident was too much for you to bear.. so that's one of the reasons-"

"No way." I can feel my eyes burning up. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm so healthy! How can I have a heart failure? I'm still young! I'm 17, not 70!"

"I'm really sorry for that. I should also inform your grandfather and moth-"

"No! You shouldn't!"

He stared at me with disbelief as he questioned. "And why's that?"

"I don't want them to worry since they already have many to worry about. I don't want to be an addition. Just prescribe medicines and I'll be alright." I retorted back, my soul burning with passion.

_They can't know._

"It's not that simple-"

"Just don't tell," I can feels my eyes burning, I let the salty tears slide down instead of wiping them- maybe it can change his mind since he fret around crying people. "-please!"

"But.."

"Please please please! I'm begging you!"

His sapphire eyes softened and I take it as a good sign. "Fine! But if things get out of hand, I'll really tell them and I don't care if you cry and beg on your knees okay. "Oh man, I'm a dead man if Mr. Sakura found out I hid this from him. He even told me to keep him updated-"

"We won't tell him worry wart!" I beamed at him while ignoring his rant, causing him to chuckle.

"Sometimes you're like a kid." He smiled thoughtfully, I was about to respond when he cut me off. "Your boyfriend.."

I stared at him with confusion. "Boyfriend? I don't have one."

"The careless boy driving the car-"

"Oh no! How is he? Is he alright?" My side suddenly ached at my anxiousness. I'm so stupid! How can I forget Serio?

"He's.. still in a coma-"

"-what?" My eyes widened and I can feel guilt eating me up. "No.. everything's all my fault." Gritting my teeth out, I clenched both my hands.

"Woah, stop that!" He swatted my fist, causing me to wince. "Can't you see the IV attached there?"

I stared at him nonchalantly. "I don't care! I need to see Serio now! It's really my fault, if I didn't steer the wheel-"

"What happened anyways?"

I stared at him passively, feeling myself breaking down. "There was a truck heading our way so the only thought that popped into my mind was to steer the wheel-"

"You did a good job then." He directed me a serious look. "You both have a greater chance of dying if you weren't able to avoid the truck. He might even be dead, let's be thankful that he's only under coma, at least there's still a chance of him waking up."

"Still.." I took the IV out and everything, pain soaring all over my body. I stood up, my legs feeling like gelatin making me drop on the tile ground in process.

"You're really a hard headed kid. Wait for me, I'll be back." He assisted me to my hospital bunk and brisked out of my room.

I waited, minutes passed but it felt like hours.

I suddenly squeaked when he swept me off my bed and placed me on the wheel chair. "Will I ever win against you?"

I can imagine a scowl on his face which made me smirk. "Never."

* * *

"He still looks the same."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly Natsume?" I snapped at him, can't bear staring at Serio's unmoving body.

"It's true. Nothing changed."

I sighed. "Where did everybody go anyways?"

"Hospital food sucks." He shrugged his shoulders. "They're going for Mcdo."

My mouth watered. "I want a double cheese burger!"

He smirked. "Nothing for you."

"But-"

"Nothing for you." He reiterated.

I scowled at him. "Take me back to my room."

"I thought you want to see Serio?"

"I," My hands clenched to a fist. I've never felt so hopeless. "-I feel really guilty..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Natsume replied with a soothing voice and sent me a small smile. "I'll take you to your room. I-I'm glad your finally awake M-Nikan."

I felt mutant butterflies in my stomach taking flight. He looked embarrassed and I actually smiled at his reaction.

_Just like the old times._

* * *

Days passed and the pain lessened, which was a great relief. I asked to be released on the 7th day. Logan was stubborn but I pulled it off, making him irritated because I won against him.

_Like always. _

My body wasn't ready as I stared at the academy, a burst of pain flowed down my vein and I just winced it off. I don't think I can handle another absent since I'vbeen gone for the whole week, ohhh how much have I missed at school?

Only now have I realized the vines creeping across the brick wall which I surprisingly adored. The cold wind nipped into my cloak, making me shudder in process. It also made my brown locks dance wildly. Let's just say it felt really good to be out of bed.

"Miss it Mikan?"

I grinned at Koko. "Totally!"

"You have lots of assignments though, you were absent for the whole week."

Scowling at Ruka, I replied. "Don't remind me."

He raised both of his hands in defeat. "Okay oka-"

"Don't do anything reckless again baka."

Ruka glared at her for cutting him off but Hotaru stood, unfazed. I sighed while scratching the back of my head in process. "How many times do I need to tell you not to remind me?"

"Billion times."

"Stop being so mean to her Hotaru, she just got out of the hospital."

I grinned at Ruka, mouthing a thank you which he countered back with a wink.

"And I care why?"

"Are you really my best friend Hotaru?" I glared at her direction, her b*tchy attitude is really vexing.

I know it's because I made her worried but I totally don't deserve a cold shoulder, I've been through so much for the past couple of days and knowing that news wasn't really helping me. I wished Logan didn't inform me about it 'cuz it sucks.

"The one and only."

I sighed in defeat. "I'll try to remember that."

I wasn't even able to tell Hotaru about it since her attitude's really unbearable.

"What did you say?" Her velvet eyes narrowed and she sent me a deathly glare.

"Nothing!" I replied in a panicked way. I don't want to face Hotaru's wrath, I feel dead even though I spent the whole week inside the recuperation room.

"Good."

Deciding to just shut my mouth, I quietly followed them from behind. I was thinking of what Hotaru told me days ago, did Natsume really did that for me or was he just guilty for some reasons?

* * *

**•Natsume Hyuuga**

Our footsteps were silently clanging on the tiled ground. Koko's still being a blabber mouth and I decided to slow my footsteps down- surprisingly Mikan followed my action.

I placed my hands in my pocket jean. Checking at the side of my eyes, I saw Mikan fidgeting with her fingers tangled together.

"Polka."

"Huh?" She faced me. "Were you saying something?"

"No. I think it's you who has something to say." I pointed out while stopping on my ground.

I saw her slim fingers quivering slightly. Her hazel eyes followed my gaze and as she realized that her fingers were slightly shaking, she held it together. "I'm fine, just a bit chilly."

"I told you not to go to school. It'll push you and I know that you're not yet fine. With stitches all over your body and some broken bones."

"Wow Natsume." Her face lightened up for some reason. "That's actually one of the longest things you have ever told me."

I felt the tips of my ears heating up from embarrassment. Why was a such a baby when I'm with her? "Shut up." And I continued walking.

"Hey! They left us!"

"You don't say?" I whispered, frowning at my lost of word.

"Natsume slow down!" I can hear her ragged breaths from behind and it made my chest constrict. She used to catch up to me so quickly. This shows that she really isn't alright. "Come here." I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I don't remember going this way to class Natsume."

I faced her and was amazed by her beauty. She's still lovely even in this condition. Her silky brown locks looked auburn now, must be because of the slight sun ray. Her almond hazel eyes looked adorable too. I looked away, feeling something churning inside me. "We're going somewhere. You're still not well and I think those school works will do you worse. Your little brain might not take it."

"Hey, that's so mean!" She slapped my left arm roughly. It made me groan since that's the place where they took some blood out. A lot of blood actually, since Mikan lost too much blood. It's been a week but it still hurts like a b*tch.

"Are you alright?" Her hazel eyes smoldered with worry.

"I'm fine." I coldly reassured while gripping her arm again.

"No let me see!" She swatted my arm, causing me to growl lowly. "Oh my! Why is it so bruised?" She whispered painfully.

My arm looks like hell right now, but at least it looked better than before. It was an ugly sight that no words could explain how. "Blood was taken there, no big deal."

"W-was it for me? Hotaru told me.. you donated s-some." She stared at me with her eyes watering.

I cupped her face. "All of this isn't your fault okay? You just lost too much blood, and I'm fine by the way."

"I'm sorry Natsume." She hugged me and my inside went crazy. Sh*t, I'm becoming too feminine. This also felt like the dying anxiousness I experienced last week. When I thought Mikan's going to leave me.

**•Flashback**

The snow was pounding on my windshield, making the view hazy. My nerves were going crazy, causing me to grip the steering wheel tightly to ease it. Adrenaline was pumping all over my whole and my lips were quivering.

"Damn it!" My feet quickly hit the breaks as I honked at the stupid bastard that overtook my route.

"Drive carefully Natsume, you're gonne get us all killed!"

My teeth were gritted together and I glared at Koko. "Then die! Mikan fainted and her voice was too frail, it's so unlikely of her! I need to hurry up!"

"Eyes on the road Natsume."

I obeyed Hotaru's command. "Sh*t, we need to hurry up!"

"Then do it properly."

I sighed while having difficulty in finding the street sign since the speed of the car was too fast. The snow splattering all over the windshield was making everything more difficult too.

19th boulevard.

I immediately step on the gas pedal, causing the engine to roar louder.

"He's above speed limit! We're gonna die!"

"Shut up Yome!"

"Yeah, shut up Koko!"

Then a familiar black Porsche Cayenne suddenly came to my view. It was flipped upside down and the glass shards were scattered everywhere.

"Sh*t." One word that escaped in all of our mouths.

My body felt numb. I quickly left the car and ran towards the scene. My body felt numb as the heavy snow nipped on my polo, Sh*t I forgot to wear a coat!

I searched the car and saw Serio, bleeding, not moving. My legs felt weak and I suddenly had the urge to throw up.

"Who's there Natsume?"

"Ruka, Koko take Serio out of the car. Hotaru let's find Mikan.

"Mikan's not in the car?" Hotaru's voice panicked as she quickly followed my pace.

I nodded my head in affirmation, not knowing what to say.

My heart felt like it's about to explode.

"N-Natsume Hotaru! We f- found Mikan!"

"I thought I told you to take Serio out?" I shouted back as a thunder clanged proudly in the heavens. Weird weather's a b*tch.

Okay everything's for me is a b*tch right now.

"J-just come here, the b-both of you!"

I quickened my pace and my heart dropped at the sight. Memories of Aoi's bloody body passed my mind and my legs gave up. "I-is that really M-Mikan?"

"Oh no, can you feel h-her pulse? Is she d-dead?"

"What the hell are you thinking of?" I snarled at Koko, punching the rocky ground. "She can't die!"

I crawled to Mikan's side and cradled her into my arms. I cupped her face and realized that it was too cold and traces of dried blood were still visible in her face. The glass shards were prickling her delicate skin and it made me nauseas.

"I got Serio but I need help."

"I got it!" Koko assisted Ruka as they carefully retracted him out of the car.

"Let's go! We don't have much time. I'll be driving."

I gulped as Hotaru's voice cracked. This was really not good

My ear drums were pounding and everything was too silent. All of us were feeling freaking cold as we waited.

_It's really killing me._

"Damn!" I punched the chair beside me.

"Shut up and stop punching the chair Natsume. Nothing good will happen if you keep doing that. You want that to happen again because of your recklessness? That should be your name, reckless cocky. It definitely suits you."

I glared at Hotaru. That was the longest thing she had ever said to me and I would have been amazed but today's not the day she should reprimand me about the past. "You shut up too! Stop reminding me!" I placed my head on top of my palm.

"You want to visit her first?

I gazed at her, my vision a bit hazy. "What about Mikan?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I'll call you if the doctor comes out. After all, you haven't visited her for days."

"I'll come with you!"

I faced Ruka. "You accompany Hotaru, come with me Koko."

"But I want to stay here!" I glared at him and his shoulder sagged. "Alright alright."

"Why is this room so damn big again?"

"Why do you keep saying that every time we come here?" I hissed at him.

As if he wasn't able to detect the irritability in my words, he simply replied. "Because it's true."

I closed the door with a click and proceeded into the dimly lighted room.

The room my parents purchased in this hospital was the largest among all so I have to take a few twist and turns before actually seeing Aoi. I told mom and dad that the big room wasn't necessary but they said that it's for Aoi's comfort. Or actually for publicity. Whatever.

Don't get me wrong, I love them and they're good parents but when it comes with publicity, they want everybody to know that the Hyuugas are the best.

"Aoi still looks the same." I told myself sadly while settling on the stool beside the bed she's placed on.

"She looks the same for almost a year already." Koko corrected while settling on the other side of the bed

I sighed at the thought. I held Aoi's hand and stared at her face. She looked really pale and her raven locks grew a lot. She would have bugged me to come along and pay for her hair cut. But now she's just lying on this bed, sleeping.

"It's scaring me Natsume. What if Mikan also comes in a coma?"

I stared at Koko and saw the usual grin attached to his face gone. The usual happiness glistening in his eyes was also gone, it was replaced with something melancholy. "L-let's just hope not." I gripped Aoi's hand tighter. "I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Me too!" He shook his head with a frown attached to his face. "I can't take these seriousness."

"Uhuh." I replied nonchalantly.

"Why do you reply so nonchalantly? It makes me feel like you're not interested in talking to me! And everybody loves talking to Kokoro Yome."

His face held an amused look and I can't help but roll my eyes. I know he's trying to make me feel better and I appreciate that. "I don't enjoy talking to you so stop being gay."

"I'm not gay! I like someone now."

"Who?" I raised a brow at him. "Sumire Shouda?"

The homey orange light dimmed even more but it was still enough to see the scowl attached to Koko's face. "She used to be my childhood friend and maybe crush but not anymore!" His shoulder slumped with defeat. "I can't like a girl swooning over my best friend."

"That would be peculiar." I added with a frown, remembering Shouda's creepy stalking skills. "So who are you referring too?"

"Natsume! You need to inform someone to change the night lamp! It's going dim."

And at what he said, it got even dimmer. "I know." I answered. "So who-"

"Natsume! Look at Aoi! I think she needs a hair cut."

I frowned at him. "Then cut her hair, when she wakes up and find out you gave her a hair cut, she'll fret. Like you don't know that."

"I know." He grinned sheepishly at me. "That's something I'll never forget."

His reply made me feel light. "So who's the girl?"

"Natsume! I have a joke for you!" He gushed out while clapping his hand like an idiot.

"Why do you keep changing the subject?" I growled at him while staring seriously

Frowning at me, he fished his phone out of his pocket. "I think we need to go back to Mikan now. I'm starting to worry about her."

Then it hit me like a lightning. I've been really suspicious about Koko's actions towards Mikan. His eagerness when seeing her, his eye to eye grin when talking to her and the penetrating stare directed to her. "You like Mikan." I chocked out, still surprised.

"W-what?" I can see panic crossing his face. "H-how can you say that?"

"Kokoro Yome's stuttering!" I mocked with a sneer. "What a surprise."

Scowling at me, he retorted. "Stop mocking me."

"Stop lying to me." I countered back with a glare.

"Am not!" He sighed while throwing both his hands into the air. "I just thought that maybe, umm.. you like her too. I don't want to be a bad friend Natsume"

"I like her." A frown suddenly crept to his face as he heard that so I immediately added on. "I just don't like her the way you do so give it a shot."

"Are you sure?" He asked me with a stupid grin attached to his face.

"Positive." I replied feeling a bit miffed. I don't know why though.

_*Brrr.. Brrrr... Brrr...*_

"Natsume! Somebody's calling you!" Koko slightly shouted, making me glare at him as I pointed Aoi. "Sorry man. I forgot."

I ignored his continue chatters of apology directed to Aoi. "Hello?"

"Get your asses here! The doctor came out with the result but Hotaru told him to wait for a while so that the both of you can hear it too."

And with what Ruka said, I hanged the phone.

The tension around the room thickened as the doctor exited. He placed Mikan in a secluded recuperation room. He finished saying the result to us. I didn't understand

most of it so I asked for an explanation which made me freak out.

"Let's think positive, the doctor said there's still hope and a good sign showed up!" Ruka tried to sound cheery but an edge of unsureness was greatly visible.

"It was definitely a bad sign to me, Doc Logan just tried to make it sound cliché and A o-kay!"

I frowned at Koko while reaching out for Mikan's wireless hand. "Shut up. You're annoying the hell out of me."

His eyes lingered our touch and I saw his lips tugging downwards but he immediately concealed it like a charm. "Hello? She's freaking under coma! Her heart rate' irregular and she has tons of deep wounds!" He breathed in and continued, "-She's also suffering from hypothermia!"

"Well, your rambles doesn't make anything change Yome." Hotaru icily remarked, a throbbing vein carved on her forehead greatly visible.

"I think I'll order food out, can you come with me Hotaru?" Ruka stuttered off as he tried to lighten up the mood.

And it even earned him a reward, Hotaru barked at him. "Drag Koko with you, his stupidity's unbearable."

Koko looked really pissed and was about to explode, good thing Ruka was on time to drag and push him away.

"You should lighten up Hotaru." I sighed out.

She glared at me and her eyes started to turn hazy. "How can I possibly do that? Mikan's freaking half dead!"

"Stop saying she's dead!"

"Well it's true-" She replied woefully. "She's like a wilted vegetable on a plate. She's not annoying anymore, I hate it."

She held a nonchalant face but tears started to flow through her cheeks. "We all miss her-" I choked out. ",let's just hope for the better, snapping at someone isn't really advisable. You should also apologize to Koko."

She wiped her tears and stood up, heading for the door. "I'm Hotaru Imaii, I don't apologize."

And the snotty girl is back. "I almost forgot about your inflated ego."

"-that you inherited too." She finished up. "Look out for Mikan while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" I asked, a bit surprised since she trusted me enough to look after her crippled best friend.

"None of your business." And the door closed with a click.

* * *

I almost snorted at that flashback. I caught Hotaru red-handed, the nurse saw her fixing Aoi's night lamp that very evening. I didn't bother confronting her since she would have killed me to relieve her embarrassment.

"Natsume." Mikan snapped her finger to get my attention. "Are you in your own world full of egoistic people?"

"Haha. Funny joke." I snarled back. "Now let's go." Gripping her hand, I dragged her to my red Lambourghini car and headed out to my desired destination.

"Seriously?!"

I smirked at her reaction. She caught it and directed me a glare. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing." I whistled lowly.

"But seriously," She huffed out. "How can I skip school just to go to the mall? And you told me not to strain myself! Good choice, this place will do me sooo good!"

"I appreciate your comeback Lieutenant Sarcasm," I let go of her hand and placed mine in my pocket jean. "-but I'm a bit hungry."

"And what do you want me to do? Pop some food out?" She haughtily remarked. "But I do want some pizza." She muttered. After coming back to her senses, she stared at me with wide eyes and slurred out. "You didn't hear anything."

She stared at the floor and her reaction was just hilarious. "I want some too." I assured her.

She grinned at me, her eyes twinkling. "Then maybe I'll stay here with you, only if it's your treat."

"The pleasures all mine polka."

* * *

"I want ham N' cheese!" She whined while pointing at the pizza getting devoured on the other table. "Ham and cheese is the most delicious among all! I guarantee that!"

The fresh pepperoni and meat scent made my mouth water. "Who's gonna pay again?" I asked while jutting my chin. "Ahh, me."

"That's so unfair you.. Jerk!" She crossed her arms while glaring at me. If she only knew it was nothing intimidating but rather cute.

"Like I care," I replied nonchalantly. "-and I want ny meat overload polka."

"I don't want that!" She whined pleadingly. "And stop calling me polka!"

I clenched my teeth as all eyes turned to our direction. "Fine! Eat all that damn pizza and get fat!" I angrily retorted while calling out the only waitress' at sight.

She hurriedly came to us while holding a pen and a scribble notebook. "What can I get you sir?" She was freaking checking me out (which was really obvious but she doesn't give a damn) and started fluttering her fake lashes at my direction, not that I blame her since I'm drop dead gorgeous."One ham N' cheese and a meat overload pizza."

"Any drinks sir?" She asked while eyeing me like I'm her prey. It made me roll my eyes.

I was about to answer when Mikan cut me off. "2 cokes will be fine, right Natsume?" A frown was attached to her face and I can't help but smirk.

"It's fine." I answered back, still bearing a smirk.

"Are you single?" The blonde haired waitress suddenly interjected while smiling at me seducingly. "I'm actually a bit lonely these days."

"And why does he care if you're lonely or not?" Mikan snapped looking unpleased. "We're actually very hungry so run along and bring our order."

I could have sworn the blonde was pulling every string that she has not to pound at Mikan. "Right away ma'am," Her fake toothy smile twitched. "And don't forget to answer me sir." She sent a wink at my direction.

"Are you a prostitute or a waitress?" Every customers suddenly whipped their heads at our direction, light wolf whistles and chuckles sounded the room. The blonde stared at me with saucer eyes, beet red face and hanging jaw. As she snapped back to reality, an angry feature crossed her face and she scurried away.

"Nice comeback Natsume." Mikan frowned at me while reaching something out of her pocket. "You did a really good job there.

"Are you mad?" I mused out while eyeing her phone. I didn't know she owns an Iphone. I'm not looking down to her but that phone is really expensive.

She looked livid as she brusque out. "You embarrassed her in front of everyone! That's a horrible thing!"

I scowled at her morose expression and she caught my attention as she typed away. Was she texting someone? Why didn't she tell me her number? "You were also rude with her."

"But calling someone a prostitute is very rude!" She pointed out, still typing away.

"I was being honest and she does resemble a prostitute. What was she trying to imply when she said she was lonely. Tch, idiots." I grumbled while staring intently at her.

She squirmed under my stare. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Are you texting someone?" I sounded dubious which made me scold myself silently.

"Koko asked me why we disappeared." She pried out while grimacing. "Hotaru wasn't pleased."

Koko has her number? I didn't even have it. He's surely making his moves fast, that git. "What did you say-"

"Here's your meal! Thanks for coming to Pizza Plaza and have a nice day!" A new waitress with ginger hair and bright blue eyes exclaimed.

I glared at her for cutting me off but Mikan stared at me, telling me to stop which I obeyed sullenly. Why am I even obeying her? Dang! "Thanks!" She chirped out while grabbing a piece of her ham N' cheese pizza.

I felt the red headed waitress eyeing me. I caught her intense stare and it made her blush. "Uhh.. Is she your girlfriend?"

Mikan looked shock and was about to disagree (I can feel it) but I beat her to it. "Yup, she is."

"Oh! That's the reason why she can tame a wild boy like you! I caught you glaring at me but then she stared at you-" She suddenly inhaled audibly since she was jabbering stupidly and it made Mikan laugh. She stared at us sheepishly but still continued, "- and you just stop!" She sent Mikan with a grin. "I'm Lizzie by the way! I'm sure that boy has many fangirls stalking him."

"That boy's here and he has a name." I mumbled, still glaring at Lizzie. She's so bubbly like Mikan and I don't think I can take this any longer. One bubbly girl is enough.

"I'm Mikan and you're right! He's really a chick magnet." Mikan commented, looking slight amused.

"I knew it! And since you have a name, mind telling me it?"

I glared at her but still answered. "Natsume."

"Hyuuga?" She asked, looking surprised.

"The one and only!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh my.. i-it's an honor!" Lizzie squeaked out, looking flushed.

"Of course it's an honor."

Mikan suddenly jabbed my abdomen but it wasn't painful since my six pack abs are protecting me. "You egotist!"

"I don't mind!" Lizzie exclaimed while smiling at Mikan. A new customer suddenly entered the restaurant so Lizzie bid her adieu and exchange numbers with Mikan so they can keep in contact.

"Dang she's talkative." I grabbed the hot sauce and offered Mikan some. "Want some?"

"I like her and I'm allergic to spicy things, remember?" She informed me with a frown.

"I didn't know that." I replied while frowning too. How can I not know that? "What did you tell Koko?"

"Huh?"

"He texted remember?" I clarified.

"Ahh that!" She recalled while sipping her Coke. "I told him we went to the mall."

Which is not good, I flinched a bit while devouring my pizza. I feel like a bad friend now. "What did he say?"

"I don't know yet," She pursed her lips while nibbling on her food. "-he still didn't reply back, oh!" She started typing again.

"What'd it say?" I ask while grabbing my fourth pizza.

"You're like a pig!" She exclaimed while eyeing my pizza. "I've only eaten two and I'm already full!"

"I don't want to waste food since there are many hungry children on the streets." I said in a heartbeat. "That's the reason why I wanted to order 1 pizza, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to finish that."

"But I don't like meat overload." She whined while sighing in defeat. "I'm starting to feel bad, anyways Koko said that I should be resting and that it's bad to skip classes for malls."

She directed me a pointed looked and I shoved the last piece of pizza into my mouth. "Then let's go."

"Wait!" She cried out while choking on her meal. It made me stare at her amusely. "I haven't finish eating this yet!"

"Then stay. Bye!" I waved a hand while heading towards the exit.

"Darn you! Wait up you bloody git!"

I felt a hard slap at my back and I hissed. "What was that for?!"

"For leaving me!" She jeered back angrily. "You dragged me against my will and decide to leave me in the last minute? What the heck Natsume!"

"You wanted to finish it and I don't have time for that." I replied nonchalantly.

"You're such a jerk!" She admonished while stomping away.

"Where are you going?"

She whipped her head back and glowered at me. "Away from you!"

"Hey!" I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" She asked, her cheeks still red from anger.

I smirked, knowing the perfect place. "I'll take you there."

* * *

"Woah Natsume." She gasped while taking the view in.

"Wait till you see the whole place." I added, wanting to see her reaction.

She looked awe struck and at what I said, her hazel eyes widened even more. "I think I'll have to start looking around now, the journey here is pretty far but it was worth it," She smiled at me sincerely. "-thanks for showing this place to me Natsume. It's a special place for you and I really appreciate it."

"No problem." I replied with a light shrug. "My parents just used to bring me here with Aoi while I was still young. It's not really a special place."

'But it really is, Aoi and I love this place.' My conscience reprimanded me, causing me to clench my hand.

"Aoi.." She mumbled while staring at me with a melancholy expression.

"Stop staring at me like that." I mumbled, slightly annoyed. I hate getting sympathetic looks from people.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea! I'm not pitying you!" She clarified as if reading my mind. "I haven't even visited her even once and I feel bad about it."

"Well don't be. It's not your fault since her body was transferred to Japan." I drawled out. The accident occured in U.K. while she was staying there for a week to spend time with me. My parents forcefully brought her to Japan after the accident since they were staying there.

My eyes landed on her face and was shocked to see her eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry," She hiccuped while rubbing her eyes like a kid. "I just remembered what happened that day."

"It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself." I sighed while patting her back. "Aoi wouldn't like that too."

"But it was my fault!" She burst out. Her whole body was rigid as I gave her a soothing pat."I was b-being a brat, I should be used to your teasing!"

You have no idea how everything was my fault. Those bastards just won't leave me alone! I quitted peacefully but they thought I was abandoning them.

Idiots. And look what they did to Aoi! Those bastards will pay! Too bad Hotaru and I can't seem to track them now and I can't ask for my parents help since they'll kill me when they find out.

"It wasn't your fault. I admit I had gone too far too." And that I was the cause of it. I added mentally.

I hugged Mikan while sighing. That memory haunted me like hell, I kept dreaming of that moment all the time and it's freaking painful. That nightmare was so haunting. I can't even run away since my feet were rooted on the ground.

I remember telling Mikan that her father wasn't her true dad and that maybe she was only adopted. It was just a joke and an asshole move but I just wanted to see her reaction. I was really shocked when she started to yell at me and stomped away weeping. I told Aoi that it happens all the time but she didn't buy it and ran after Mikan. I followed her after snapping out of my trance but it was too late.

Aoi was hit by a black expensive looking car and the son of the bitch just sped away, leaving her bleeding. I still remembered my body freezing and my body suddenly dropping on the ground. I looked up and saw Mikan with her eyes and mouth wide open. After snapping back, she ran to Aoi and I remembered myself falling into darkness.

"-sume! Luna's here!"

"What?" I questioned, slightly dazed.

"Hi Natsume!" Koizumi exclaimed, making me jump back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, covering my shock with a nonchalant expression.

She shrugged. "School's over. Can't I not come here? At least I didn't skip school." She sent me a pointed look while facing Mikan. "I'm glad you've woken up Mikan! I was really worried about you!"

"Umm. Thanks?" Mikan replied while frowning. "I think I need to go now. Hotaru's finding me" She hurriedly added while running away, not before knocking into someone and it made me chuckle clightly. But that sandy blonde hair looked really familiar...

I shrugged the thought off, I was being paranoid.

"You'll leave her someday.." Koizumi muttered, looking miffed. I glared at her, wondering what she meant by that. "I thought I told you not to come here!" I drawled out angrily. "You never even like coming to a bookstore."

She looked please. "You still know me too well Natsume!"

I scowled at what she said. It's true but I plan to deny it. "No I don't-"

"Hush now." She said while clasping both her hands. "I really want to make it up to you Natsume. Believe me, I really regret hurting you."

I silently scoffed. Believe her?! How can I? She was cheating and using me the whole time! And it was for Serio! She even told the whole academy that I was the one cheating on her, making me have the badboy playboy image at school. It's a good thing I don't care about other people's judgement.

As if reading my thoughts, she bit her lower lip and choked out. "I'm really sorry Natsume, I'm sorry for being a b*tch and I really do regret it."

"How will I know that you're not lying right now." I drawled out, "I also need to go, Mikan's waiting for me."

"I think she left you-"

"No she didn't." I said, staring at her pointedly. "She's not like you."

A new emotion flickered in her ocean like eyes and it glistened with tears. I knew better than believing her again. "Drop the act Koizumi. I'm not stupid anymore."

"You were never stupid Natsume," She clarified while fidgeting with her fingers. "I was the stupid one-"

"Just stop." I stared at her, my voice sounding too sincere. "Please. You're making everything worse."

"Do you like her.. I mean Mikan?" She asked me, her blue eyes narrowing a bit. "That's the reason you don't want me back right?"

"No it isn't." I replied while glaring at her. "Leave me alone."

I jogged out the bookstore, trying my best to ignore everything she said and hoping that she wouldn't follow me anymore.

_'She's a lying vixen._' I reiterated to myself._ 'She doesn't deserve a second chance.'_

A thought suddenly popped to my mind, making me shout in frustration. "Sh*t!" I exclaimed, punching the nearest wall.

I forgot about Mikan!

I searched everywhere and went back to the bookstore but she was nowhere to be found.

Damn, this is not my day.

* * *

_•Poppy's Note:_

_spica14: _I'm glad you read it again! I appreciate it! c:

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	9. I'm not Invisible 9

_"You know,"_ Koko rolled his eyes. _"You're rolling in the deep, rolling deeper into Natsume's problems." _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Stop that!" I exclaimed, slightly annoyed and amused.

"Then stop being grumpy old bag!"

I glared at Koko and pouted. "I'm not being a grumpy old bag!"

"Yes you are!" He exclaimed while jutting his chin. "I'm pretty sure it's all because of Natsume." He stated out while emphasizing the name.

"No it's not!" I replied, feeling my cheeks burning due to anger. I can't believe he left me alone, I thought he'll come back for me! Maybe he hasn't gotten over Luna yet. Sigh. "I'm really glad you stopped by the bookstore Koko." I smiled at him sincerely. "I would have looked stupid wandering around that place."

"No big deal. You even have to let me wait for 30 minutes." He added with a frown.

"I'm so sorry Koko," I replied, feeling really bad. "I-I thought Natsume's coming back for me, but I was wrong."

His hazel eyes softened and he smiled at me. "I was only kidding and it isn't really a big deal. I was supposed to buy something there. Imagine how shock I was when someone bumped to me, I thought it was a fat woman but it's just you!"

I ignored his jibe. "But you didn't buy anything there."

He scratched the back of his head and I smiled. "Why'd you go there anyway?"

"Well, Luna asked me where Natsume was." He replied while brushing the stray sandy blonde tresses off his face. His hazel eyes suddenly narrowed together with his jaw wide apart. "Holy-"

"What?" I asked, feeling alarmed.

"I heard that." A familiar voice taunted, venom dripping in every word.

"Holy crap. I gotta go Mikan! Talk to you later!" Koko immediately ran away, leaving me with the person I least wanted to see.

I was about to follow Koko's action but a hand suddenly gripped my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling my arm back while subconsciously covering my mid thigh since I'm wearing gym shorts.

His matted raven tresses looked hot and the sweat dripping down his pinkish cheeks made him look hotter. Wait, what? "Maybe because you were avoiding me?"

I looked down and frowned. "I wasn't-"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" I cried out. "I'm just pissed off. I can't believe you left me in a place truly unknown to me! You left me for Luna!"

His crimson eyes softened and he wiped the sweat dripping down his perfectly angled nose. "I wasn't gonna leave you. Koizumi just said.. some things." He murmured. "I went out and searched for you but you were already gone. How'd you go back here?"

I was about to answer him when a streak of light suddenly entered my view. Ducking, I was able to save my face from gaining a bruise.

"Sorry Sakura san." A girl with wavy grey locks apologized.

I smiled while throwing the volleyball at her direction. How'd she know me anyways? I shrugged the thought off. "It's alright.. umm?"

"Yura Otonashi." She grinned while reaching her hand out.

I stared at her piercing grey eyes and an unknown emotion flickered in it. I reached my hand out and she ended up shaking it. "Mikan Sakura."

"I already know you Mikan Sakura." She smiled at herself secretly. "Ahh, so it's true. Be careful Sakura san, something big will happen to your life. A friend you once consider will end up stabbing your back while an enemy you once despised will end up falling on your feet."

"Huh?" I mused while staring at her in a quizzical way.

She winked and started to dance away. Literally, dancing away. She threw the ball at her playmate and it ended up hitting her face.

"Oh my!" I overheard Otonashi crying out loud with a hint of tease.

I can feel my face scrutinized in confusion. "What was that all about?"

"She's a bit.. peculiar." Natsume chose the right words while mussing his raven tresses. "Some people say that she can predict the future."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She once predicted something related to the academy. Her prediction was exactly correct."

"Woah.." I exclaimed while staring at Otonashi that was a bit far away, she suddenly glanced at me and winked. "Unbelievable."

"She can only predict very bad things."

"Really?" I scowled while thinking of what she told me earlier.

"Don't over think about it baka." He flicked my forehead. "It's a shame you can't join in any activities for 2 weeks."

"It's fine." I said while avoiding eye contact. "At least I don't have to shower after class."

"I'm actually feeling lazy today."

He neared his face to mine and I can feel his breathe on me. My face grew hotter and he started to chuckle deeply. "You're really fun to tease."

"I appreciate being your amusement toy." I muttered while frowning.

"You're never a toy to me." He responded while staring at me with his drowning eyes.

It threw me off guard. "Oh."

"You also looks stupid today, well you always look stupid."

He smirked and I huffed while tugging on the sleeve of my jacket. "I don't want anyone to see the bruises and scratches."

"And the cuts." He added.

"Yeah, that too."

"Natsume! We need you here!" A dark skinned boy with military styled hair came to our view.

"I'll be there!" Natsume shouted back while frowning at me. "Are you alright being alone?"

"I'm used to it, remember?" I replied with a grin.

"But since you were the girl Serio was with, fangirls might attempt to hurt you."

How'd they know it was me? I shrugged the thought and pointed out. "How many fangirls does he have anyways?"

"More than me," He replied with a shrug. "-he's the president of the student council and also the team captain of the basketball and swimming team."

"Really?" I queried, taking in the new informations.

"Brace yourself." He ruffled my hair and smirked. "I'll go now."

I blushed at the contact and stood still until he left and ran to the football field. I heaved a sigh and laid on the grass while closing my eyes and feeling the breeze.

"Sakura!"

My eyes fluttered open and a figure was before me. I squinted my eyes a little and knowing who was before me made me groan. "What do you want perm?"

"Stop calling me perm you lowlife thing!" She glared at me and I silently scoffed.

"Move a little, you're blocking the picturesque view.

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed while moving a bit. I stared at her a bit dumbfounded. "T-thanks."

"Don't thank me, that's nothing." She muttered while looking away.

I smiled at her attitude, she may have some bad sides but at least she had good traits too. "What do you want?"

She looked confused for a second then her whole expression was replaced with a miffed one. "Why were you talking to Natsume?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed while placing a hand on her hips. "He doesn't want to talk to me or even look at me but then you came along and he just keeps going near you! Did you perform some Voodoo on him or something?"

I stared at her with disbelief. Is this girl insane? "First of all, I don't know why he talks to me and were friends and second," I took an intake of oxygen and continued, "-witchcraft creeps me out."

She was about to say something more but she suddenly gasped and feel on top of me.

"Urgh." I groaned as her weight put a lot of pressure on my cuts and bruises. I tried to push her away, take note: try. This girl is too heavy and yet she looks so thin!

"Owww!" She shrieked while scrambling on her feet. I was left on the ground breathless. "Who did that!" She started looking around.

A basketball was innocently lying on the ground. I looked around but the ground gym was too huge and this place was a bit secluded. I can see Otonashi and her friends from at a view but nothing more.

"Sorry kid! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Perm stuttered out while looking at the ground.

A guy with familiar raven hair and aspects appeared before me. He looks a bit like Natsume. "Hey! Is that the new kid on Alice Gossip?"

"Alice Gossip?" I asked with my face scrutinizing in confusion.

He reached out for the ball and wiped his sweat with the back of his hand. "Yeah, you were with Natsume in a bookstore!"

My eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

He chuckled while crouching to my level. "Like I said, it was in the Alice Gossip."

"What's that anyways?"

"You don't know?" He asked in confusion. "Is she new here?"

Sumire stared at him with wide eyes and blushed. "Y-yes, she's the new scholar student."

"The british lady?" He asked.

"I'm not really a british lady." I replied while rolling my eyes. "I just grew up there."

"Even though!" He exclaimed while standing again. Mimicking him, I brushed the leaves and dirt off my shorts.

"I'm Tsubasa!"

"Mikan." I replied while smiling at him.

"Mikan... and British lady." An expression of disbelief passed his face. "You're the girl with Serio!"

"Come again?"

His velvet eyes were still wide apart and he suddenly looked worried. "How are you?"

"Fine?" I appraised while staring at him in confusion.

"Thank goodness," He sighed in relief. "-I heard you were in better shape than him."

My chest constricted thinking about Serio. "Do you know him?" I asked then slapped myself mentally. Of course everybody knows him! He's the president of the student council! "Never mind. That was a pretty stupid question."

A jolly chuckle left his lips, he grinned smugly while winking at me. "He's my cousin."

"Oh." I commented a bit dumbfounded.

"Well Mikan, I guess I'll see you around. Our game right now is pretty tense." He raised the ball, emphasizing his statement.

"Oh sure. I don't want to keep you here!"

He chuckled and I blanked for a moment. He smiled at me and shook his head. "You're reactions are cute."

"What?" I stuttered out, feeling my cheeks blaring.

He chuckled and clenched his side. "See."

"I don't actually see.."

"Of course you don't," He rolled his eyes and shot me a bright look, "-anyways I'll see the two of you some other time."

"G-good bye!" Perm suddenly exclaimed, looking embarrassed.

"Bye." I intoned.

"Cheerio!" He winked at me knowingly and started to sprint off. Geez, what's with people acting a bit too much around quote unquote British people.

Sumire still looked flustered and I bit my lips to prevent myself from chortling. "Look's like somebody's got a crush."

She gasped and glared at me with her cheeks ablaze. "He's just handsome and he's already taken."

"Oh." I drawled out in surprise.

She started grumbling on how the cute boys are always taken. "So you're the girl with Serio?"

I pursed my lips. "Yup."

"Look out for yourself. I suggest you leaving the academy as soon as possible."

I stared at her with my eyebrow cocking. "You're warning me?"

"Hey it saves the hassle," She rolled her eyes and continued, "-you're actually not bad Sakura. You would have been my friend if you're not a scholar."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Whatever you prefer." She stated. "I'll go now, I'm wasting my time here."

"Bye then." I taunted while mocking a bow.

She hissed back and sauntered away. I sighed and laid on the ground again, my head felt heavy.

Muffled voices entered my ears and I stirred.

"Will we wake her up?"

My eyes snapped open and alertness swept over me. I felt a sharp pain on my back. "Ouch-"

"You're Mikan Sakura right?" I looked up to see five senior looking girls staring at me in a bewildered way.

They don't seem like good news. "Depends on the situation."

They all rolled their eyes and a girl with golden bob hair neared me. "You're the one who caused the accident!"

It wasn't a question. An idea of what she was referring popped to my mind and I tried to keep my face straight. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She scoffed and an intimidating atmosphere engulfed me. "You're really a bad liar."

I silently gasped and she smirked. "See?"

"What do you want from me?"

"That's good," She coaxed out. "A straight forward bitch."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, turning stupefied at what she called me.

"Get to the point Melissa!" One of her troops held her shoulder while staring at me with disgust. I cringed at her face, she looks really intimidating.

"I know Wakako. Can't you ever wait?" Melissa replied while glowering at the brunette.

"Sorry.." A meek smile crept to Wakako's face.

"Anyways, we're here to tell you to leave this academy. Being a scholar is one reason and the other is for causing Serio to be what he is now!" She stared at me hatefully and I fought hard not to wince. "You should be the one in the hospital, not him! He's a big asset in this school while you're just a useless brat! You even took Natsume-kun all to yourself!"

I stared at her dumbfounded. "You scare all the scholars away?"

"The longest one stayed here for 6 days." She shrugged and smirked at me. "It's amusing to know how long you'll be able last."

"I bet I can do fine."

"So you won't listen to me?" She admonished, her blue orbs dampening.

"Nope!" I gushed out cheerfully with a popping P.

"Then let's do this the hard way." She flipped her hair backwards and smiled mischievously. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, you're still in a bad shape right?"

"No."

"Lying is a bad habit Sakura."

I groaned mentally, why am I such a bad liar? A sudden impact collided to my right cheek, causing me to lose my vision for a split second before it came back again. My head started spinning and I gasped for air.

"Still not enough?"

"I-" I bit my lip to keep my emotions on, my eyes started to turn glossy.

I felt a hand pressed firmly on my shoulder. Thinking it's one of those rabid fangirls, I kicked 'her' shin but I wasn't fast enough. 'She' suddenly spun me around. "Natsume?"

He looked worried for a second before it changed into a furious one. "Who made you cry?"

I bit my lower lip and gazed down as flickers of emotion passed to me. I don't know why I was being emotional! For the heck of it, I'm used to being bullied! Curse there hormones.

"Who did this?" His voice was hard.

I looked up to see all four girls pointing Melissa. She looked shocked before she started shaking her head vehemently. "It was an accident!"

"No it's not! You slapped her on purpose!" A girl with skimpy skirt exclaimed while smiling at Natsume.

"Slap?"

"I'm fine Natsume. It's alright."

He stared at me with dispelief and I cringed at his furious eyes. "She slapped you! Don't let her run all over you!"

My response died out and I scratched the back of my nape. He's right, but I don't want to get him in trouble because of me. "Let's just go."

He glowered at me but then softened. "You!" He glared at all of them. "Touch her again and you'll wish you were never born. Especially you." He snapped at Melissa.

"I didn't want to do it Natsume-kun.. trust me.." She stared at him pleadingly.

"Why should I? You're a b*tch."

I cringed at Natsume's furiousness. I love his caring side but he's being too harsh.

"Luna threatened me!"

Natsume stopped dead tracks before turning his head quickly. It might cause a whiplash. "Keep talking."

Her accompanies sent her a NO look but she ignored them. "S-she told me that if I don't do the job then she'll kick me out of the fan club."

"That's it?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's hard to get the position I have!" Her blue eyes started to water. "I risked everything I had to get where I am now!

"Oh." I mentally scolded myself for that stupid reply.

"She forced you to make Mikan leave this academy?"

"Yeah.." She mumbled while looking on the ground.

My chest constricted, Luna hates me.

Natsume towed me away and I let him do that. A dizzy spell swept to me, making me stumble and land on his chiseled back. "Ow!" I rubbed my nose and looked up to see Natsume's smirk. "You have a hard back!"

"That's a sign of sexiness."

"Natsume!" I exclaimed while blushing a bit.

He smirked at me until it slowly faded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah?"

"Your right cheek is so red," He scowled and caressed it. "-want me to make your left cheek red too?" I thought he was going to make my heart flutter but what he said next dropped the mood. "-I can pack a punch."

"You'll punch me?" I exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Kidding." He replied while raising both his hand to cup my face. "Does it hurt?"

My cheeks burned and I avoided eye contact. "N-not that much. I mean, it hurts but, yeah it still does."

"You're babbling."

"Am I?" I gasped while smiling.

It caused him to roll his eyes. "Let's go to the clinic."

"Why?"

"Your cheek is swollen idiot." He rolled his eyes and sauntered away.

"Wait up!"

* * *

"S-sorry Mikan! I-I I can't help it!" Anna started giggling as she put her muffin down. I scowled at her while placing the ice bag against my swollen cheek.

"There's nothing funny!" I exclaimed while nibbling on my toast.

"Who trips and earns a palm mark on the face? That nurse is way too gullible!"

"She was too enticed by the looks of the ever cocky God," I rolled my eyes, remembering the nurse drooling at Natsume. "-and it made Natsume's ego reach until Mexico."

"So you call him by his first name huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I tried to fight back a blush.

"Aww, Mikan! You're too cute!" Nonoko from my left started pinching my cheeks, making my eyes bleary.

"Sh-shtop dat!" I exclaimed while trying to slap her hands away. "My sheeks hort!"

"What?" Nonoko laughed while letting go of my poor face.

I caressed it and glared at her. "My cheeks hurt and you're adding the pain!"

"Sorry Mikan." She looked amused and not apologetic at all.

"Anna's kinder than you." I blurted out and covered my mouth.

"I know!" Anna chirped from my side while Nonoko shrugged. "That's me."

"I'm sorry Nonoko. I didn't mean-"

"Shesh Mikan!" She rolled her oceanic eyes and grinned at me. "That's nothing. You're such a worry wart!"

I smiled at her reaction, it's a good thing she's understanding.

"Mikan Sakura?"

"Pardon?" I replied, looking at the little girl that reminded me of Hermoine Granger. "Oh, that's me."

"Somebody told me to give you this!" She chirped while handling me an envelope.

"Thanks kid." I smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Patricia." She mumbled, looking shy.

I grinned at her reaction. She's so cute! "Who gave this to you?"

"Someone I don't know."

"Oh." I like this kid, she reminds me of Mia.

"Bye! I still have to eat my lunch." She smiled politely and walked away.

"What's that?"

I gasped and turned around to see Natsume. "I- You scared me!"

"Open it."

I faced Hotaru and nodded. Peeling the seal carefully, an elegant handwriting greeted me.

Do you know who you're dealing with?

"What'd it say?"

I looked up to see Koko placing his tray on the table and started hoarding his food. "Table manners Koko."

"Mannersh are fow chumps!" He sang through his full mouth.

"Koko! Your saliva and food particles are splattering all over my food!" Ruka glared at Koko while staring at his meal with disgust.

"Oopsie!"

I chuckled at them. So the gang consists of the twins, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume? I smiled at the thought, I've never been with groups of friends before.

"What does it say?"

I smiled at Hotaru sheepishly. "It's nothing," I waved a hand dismissively. "-I don't understand it."

She didn't look convinced. "Then show me."

We had a mini staring contest until I turned away and groaned. Why am I bad at making eye contact. I don't want to let them see since they'll end up worrying.

"The envelope baka."

"Stop calling me baka." I muttered scornfully. Reaching the envelope out, she took no hesitation in snatching it.

Her face hardened and I flinched while finishing my last toast in a hurry. "It's nothing Hota-"

"Nothing?" She snapped. "This is a threat letter!"

"Really?" The twins chorused out while reaching for the envelope.

"Somebody's threatening you?"

Koko's face hardened and I stared at him with shock. "I-it's fine."

"No it's not!" He cried out. "You don't know a thing about students here. They're rich, snobby, spoiled and aggressive brats that always want to get everything their way."

I blinked. "Don't generalize. You guys aren't like that."

"Of course we're not!" Anna exclaimed.

"You should always have someone with you." Ruka stared at me worriedly. "You might get mugged."

"I have no money, why would I get mugged?"

"Stupid boy," Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued, "-you mean she might get hurt."

"Guys, I'm fine!" I pouted. "This is the reason why I don't want to tell! All of you get too worried!"

"It's our job to get worried about you since you're stupid." Natsume gazed at me with his penetrating crimson eyes. I almost drowned in it's depths. "You were being harassed by those girls. If I wasn't able to save you then who will? To top that up, you're still injured!"

Everybody looked shock when they heard Natsume's outburst. But they were oblivious to his rise of tone.

"Harassed?" Koko, Ruka and Hotaru chorused out.

"She was slapped by Melissa." Nonoko replied with a frown.

"That obsessive hussy.."

"Stop cursing Hotaru!"

I stared at Hotaru and Ruka as they started to bicker. Hotaru's obviously taking the lead while Ruka's blushing from frustration. There's chemistry between them and I can't help but smile.

"She was forced by Koizumi."

"What!" Everybody stared at Natsume with popping eyes.

"Are there still some seat available?" A sugary coated voice called out and I saw everyone in the cafeteria watching us. Speaking of the devil.

I tensed when Hotaru threw dagger glares at her. "No."

"But there's still some space on Natsume's side! Natsume can you please move?"

"You can have the whole table since you want everything." It caused wolf whistles. For goodness sake, Natsume just embarrassed the queen bee!

"I-"

"Let's go guys!" Koko exclaimed while pulling me with him. "I'm full."

All of them stood up and took their trays with them. Leaving behind a scowling Luna and thousands of buzzing students.

_"Rolling in the deep~"_

"Shut up Koko! You're making my ears throb." Hotaru glared at him.

"It's just like Mikan!" Koko chirp out.

"I'm like what?" I asked confusely.

"You know," He rolled his eyes. "You're rolling in the deep, rolling deeper into Natsume's problems."

"Ha-ha." Natsume replied while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be funny!" Koko exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Nonoko replied nonchalantly.

"Hey! Seriously!"

"Let's just leave Koko behind." Ruka muttered, looking amused.

"I heard that you.. bunny boy!"

_Sigh, this will be a looooong journey._

* * *

_•Poppy's note: _

This is the last revision! c:

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! :D**

** Brisken: **_I'm glad you like it! I know right, Natsume's denial is also irking me!- (that sounded funny). xD_

** Blue Sylph**: _Hi! :)_

** spica14:** _Natsume already knew Mikan since they were classmates at the university in U.K. Aoi missed him so she visited him but then the tragic accident occurred She and Mikan became instant friends there! :D_

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	10. I'm not Invisible 10

_"Cousins?" _Mikan cried out._ "Seriously?!"_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Ham and cheese!"

"Do we have to argue with food everytime?" Natsume snapped while sipping his diet coke.

"Depends?" I responded with a grin.

"Aww! You guys are like married couples!" Anna gushed from my right while getting a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into her mouth.

A blush crept to my face and I tried to change the subject. "You eat like Koko."

"I take that as an insult." She rolled her eyes and sneaked a peak at the dirty blonde boy that was snorting with food in his mouth. "Yep. Really an insult."

"Well, you two look good together!" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew!" Anna exclaimed. "We're cousins!"

"Cousins?" I cried out. "Seriously?!"

"Yup." Everybody chorused out, excluding Natsume and Hotaru. Natsume was busy sulking since we barged into his dorm for movie night and Hotaru's busy tinkering.

"How come I didn't know that?" I asked a bit upset.

"You've been staying here for less than a month," Nonoko shrugged while lying on the red beanbag. "It's completely understandable."

"But still-"

"You're such a worry wart!" Koko exclaimed while rolling his hazel eyes.

"That's what I told her!" Anna exclaimed while giving her cousin a thumbs up.

He grinned at Anna and did a high five in the air.

I ignored them and scanned my surroundings. The living room gave a homey atmosphere- thanks to the classical wallpaper covering the walls. Crimson and beige drapes over the glass windows and the cream tiled floor were spotless. A crimson carpet was in the middle of the room together with the huge chandelier above. There were two loveseat couches and two beanbags facing a plasma tv. In short, it gave out an elegant aura.

"I wonder why I never figured that out," I muttered while smiling. "-those two are very alike."

"They are. That's why they're an annoying pair."

I flinched and bumped my head onto somebody's jaw. "Ow!"

"That's what I should be saying." Natsume rubbed his jaw and glared at me. "You're so jumpy."

"You scared me! You were sitting on that beanbag a while ago!"

"You scared me." He reiterated with a high pitch voice, causing me to snort.

"That doesn't suite you at all." I replied with a laugh.

"I know." He grumbled.

"Mikan my good man!"

An arm slid around my shoulder. I looked at my right to see Koko, puzzled I ask. "Where's Anna?"

"Ordering pizza! I told her to order ham N' cheese, seafood special and meat overload" He replied while grinning. "Now what movie shall we choose?"

I saw Natsume glaring at Koko's arm but in a nano second, his face was completely void. "Horror movie."

I gulped. "Let's choose something else."

"Not a fan of horror are we?" Koko smirked at me while mussing my hair.

"Hey-"

"Horror it is!" He exclaimed while speeding away.

I glared at Natsume. "Thanks a lot."

"Welcome." He grunted, a bit annoyed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, a bit taken aback by his change of attitude.

"You're stupid."

"That's such a nice response." I harrumpped and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Why is he being moody?

"Hey! What do you guys want? The Ring or Ju-on?"

"Nothing!" I replied straight away. "Right guys?"

I sent Hotaru a pleading look but she smirked in return. "I think The Ring will do fine. Turn off the lights Nogi."

"Alright Hotaru."

I would have cooed over them but I was panicking. "I'm really sleepy guys. This week took all my energy away, and it's only the start of school!"

"You were the one who insisted to come here in the first place!"

I sent Anna a warning look but she didn't seem to notice it.

"You were?" Natsume asked while glowering at me.

I was about to deny it when everyone chorused out. "Yup."

He frowned for a moment before smirking again.

_"Boo!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I clenched my chest and heaved deep breathes.

"I'm going deaf." I heard Natsume groan while staring at the tv like the scene was just nothing.

I glared at Koko and whacked his head. I saw him wince but I'm beyond miffed to care. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry." He grinned at me while scratching the back of his head. "Nah, I'm not."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Shut up!" Hotaru hissed while pointing her baka gun at us. "Want some?"

"No thanks!" I squeaked out.

"Then shut up."

I closed my eyes and fished my phone out of my pocket. Plugging my earphones into my ears, I closed my eyes to block the horrid scenes and slowly drifted to dreamland.

_*rustle*_

My ears perked from the sound and I opened my eyes to see bulky bodies behind the misty fog. I tried to run but a rough hand spun me around and I came in view with a faceless man.

"A Yukihara, Sakura and a girl with perfect curves. Jackpot." I can feel his sinister grin widening.

"Who are you!" I demanded my terror increasing.

"I'm not as important as you so you don't need to know."

"Please leave me alone," I mumbled, feeling my hazel eyes burning. "-Natsume!"

"Your pretty boy won't be here for you." He started cupping my face. "-after all, he left you when you're pregnant."

My head started spinning and I felt like throwing up. Everything felt real and it was like time fast forward. It suddenly felt scorching hot and my legs wobbled; making me hit the marshy ground.

"Mikan, wake up!"

I panted and groaned. "Natsume.."

"I'm here stupid. Wake up!"

Everything was pitch black and I squinted my eyes a little.

"Mikan?"

"Natsume?" I asked, my voice raspy.

He let out a sharp exhale and sighed. "You scared me."

"What happened?" My voice cracked.

"Wait, I'll be back." He left for a while. I think I'm in his room. The lamp was dimly lit so I can't make out the room, but I was sure his blanket was crimson red.

"Drink this."

I let out a sharp exhale and scolded myself. I'm being paranoid. "Thank you." I reached for the cool water and drank it without any hesitation.

He nodded and sat on the side of the bed. I moved a little, giving him enough space to sit on. His raven tresses was disheveled and he looked tired. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes." He replied while staring at me with his striking orbs. The dim lamp brought out his eyes more, making it look bloody crimson. "You were screaming my name."

"I did?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Yup. Mind telling me what you dreamed about?"

"Wait!" I asked fretfully. "Why didn't the others wake up?"

He ruffled me locks while sighing. "You were just muttering, I was sleeping there." He pointed at the recliner located at the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry I took your bed!" I squeaked and slapped my mouth, causing Natsume to chuckle. It made me blush fifty shades deeper. "Wait, how'd I end up here?"

"You fall asleep halfway of the movie. Hotaru ordered me to bring you here."

"You carried me?" I asked a bit dumbfounded.

He shrugged and smirked, the dim light showed his dimples more. It was so cute. "These muscles are useful."

I can feel my cheeks burning. "Whatever."

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"Wait, I don't remember!" I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh. "But it just felt so real.."

"It's just a bad dream, go back to bed."

I smiled at Natsume and snuggled his comforter more. He stood up and made his way to the recliner. "Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks." His intoxicating scent wafted around me, making me sleep peacefully.

* * *

_•Poppy's note:_

This chapter is really short and maybe a bit boring but I promise I'll make the nest chapter more exciting! c:

**Please leave a REVIEW!**

**spica14: **Yup but she wasn't there when the accident happened. :)

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	11. I'm not Invisible 11

Ruka Nogi, _"She said yes."_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Is that a.. knife? I know I slept at Natsume's room so I'm pretty sure I'm safe but what's that sharp thing piercing into my back?

I started struggling until my eyes cracked open and noticed my forehead beaded with sweat. Still feeling the sharp pressure behind me made me ballistic so I readied a fist and turned around, the scene that beholded me was the least that I expect to see.

It's **Natsume.**

_Struggling and panting._

_Beaded with sweat._

_Half naked._

_And looking sexy._

_Wait! Shoo those horrid thoughts away Mikan!_

"Natsume!" I shook his shoulder vehemently, his vulnerable face made me worry. "Wake up! It's only a dream!"

His breath hitched as he shoved me aside, making me stumble down the floor with a quiet thud. His eyes were tightly shut and he kept panting, as if somebody's after him.

"L-leave her alone." He mumbled, looking afraid. "She d-didn't do a-anything."

My chest constricted and I scrambled back to my feet. Gripping the pillow I used last night, I started whipping it onto him while exclaiming. "Wake up!"

Before my mind could register the happenings, I was suddenly on the bed with Natsume on top of me- pinning both my hands. A sign of weariness and alert flashed into his crimson orbs. Figuring it was only me, his eyes softened together with his hands letting me go. Getting his crumpled shirt on the recliner, he wore it and glared at me. "What's your problem?"

"Y-you were h-having a bad dream. You won't wake up so I-" My cheeks blazed and I mentally chided myself for stuttering like an idiot.

"Oh." He bluntly replied while laying down the recliner, his eyes looking unfocused.

"Do you usually have bad dreams?" I queried, a bit worried.

"Only now." He simply stated.

The threshold abruptly opened, making the awkward atmosphere subside. "Breakfast on the table! Hotaru made it!"

I smiled at the dirty blonde boy, silently thanking him for barging in. "Never knew she would cook for us."

"It's a good thing Ruka's here huh?" He drawled out with a wink. "His charm worked!"

"Seriously?" I chirped out, feeling happy for Hotaru. Ruka's a nice guy and I know he'll supply all the love Hotaru needs. That girl's surely lucky. "Is there something between them that I should know?"

"Well.." He welcomed himself into Natsume's bedroom, making the owner snarl at him with displeasure. He shrugged it off and sat on the bed with me. "Let's just say I can feel the vibes between those two!"

"You mean chemistry?" I suggested, feeling happy that I have somebody who I can rant my thoughts to. "I also felt something!"

"And did you feel something between the two of us?"

"What?" I asked, caught a bit off guard by his question.

He suddenly looked embarrassed but was immediately replaced by a Cheshire smile. "I was kidding! You should have seen your face! Price~less!"

I glared at him and felt my cheeks burn up from embarrassment. "You should have seen your face too! You look so sincere and I know you're a bad liar!"

"Well.." He shrugged. "I have my ways, but what can you say about that?"

I was about to answer when a cough sounded the room. "I'm still here you know."

"Sh*t!" Koko cursed out, looking embarrassed. "Don't tell anything to your cousin!"

"Cousin?" I reiterated. What's the connection of Natsume's cousin in our conversation?

"Yup. Hotaru's his cousin."

"What!" I exclaimed, feeling my eyes pop out. That explains the reason why Hotaru cares about him so much. "But why? How come I? Why do I even-"

"Breath girl!" Following Koko's advice, I counted 1 to 10 to calm my nerves.

"Feeling better stupid?"

I saw Koko glaring at Natsume which surprised me. "Why do you always call her stupid? She has a name you know."

I was taken aback by Koko's outburst. Natsume seemed to be as well since his crimson orbs narrowed.

"I'm used to it Koko. It's just like Hotaru. They're related after all." I pointed out, sending them a don't-start-fighting look.

Koko was silent, he suddenly stared at Natsume and Natsume nodded his head. It's like they're sending telepathic messages with each other. "Let's eat shall we!"

I felt my stomach rumble and I sighed "I think we should, my tummy's complaining."

"I figured!" Koko exclaimed, putting his arm around my shoulder and Natsume's too.

Natsume flinched at the touch and glowered. "Don't touch me."

Koko pouted and put his arm back around Natsume's shoulder. "Show me some love dude."

"I'll show you some." Natsume threw a mean punch at Koko's abdomen.

"Why the heck did you punch him Natsume?" I stared at the two with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

Koko flinched while directing me a crooked smile. "Don't be a worry wart! He has his ways of showing affection. He does this all the time so I'm used to it and I have my abs to protect me."

"Really?" I asked a bit bewildered.

"You should know me, we've been friends for a long time."

Natsume's bitter tone caught me off guard and I gaped at him. It's also the first time I ever heard him consider me as a friend, not like I don't know. "Well, I-"

"Forget what I said." Natsume drawled out, looking flustered. "Let's just eat."

He went away and I stared at Koko. "What just happened?"

Koko had a thinking look on, he spared me a glance while replying in a frazzle way. "I have no idea."

The twin chattered away while Hotaru and Ruka kept bickering about crab roe issues. Koko, Natsume and I had an awkward silence engulfing us. Hotaru and Ruka kept throwing us worried glances but we just shrugged it off.

I gripped my fork and played with the omelet on my plate. Stabbing it with my fork until the it was full, I sighed and popped it to my mouth. My eyes widened as the taste of the mozzarella cheese, ham and egg melted on my taste buds. "This is so good! I never knew you were a good cook Hotaru!"

The pair stopped bickering and Hotaru shrugged. "It runs in the family."

"So it also runs in Natsume's vein?" I taunted my tone harsher than it should be.

"Uhuh."

I gaped at Hotaru's tenacious reply. "You're my best friend! Why didn't you tell me!"

"You never asked." She jeered out, looking bored.

I can't believe this girl! Resisting the urge to lunge at her, I feebly finished my meal off. Glancing at the two boys that's been bugging my mind, I saw them staring at their meal uninterested. It looked as if they were debating on something huge and was finding a way to resolve it.

"I want to bring Mikan to Central Town!"

I glanced at Ruka and frowned, still feeling vexed. "What's that?"

"You don't know?" He countered, a bit surprised. "I wonder why Narumi didn't tell you about that."

"He's too busy cross dressing and skipping around the campus." My mouth blurted out without thinking. Realizing what I have done, a silent gasp left my mouth.

Everybody including Koko and Natsume started to laugh, making me frustrated. "Don't laugh! That's really mean of me. Well Hotaru and Natsume laughing makes me feel like a comedian-" The pair glared at me, obviously embarrassed. I wonder why I never figured they were related. Wait, I did! But it's so impossible! Until now.

Anna was the first one to get a hold of the whole fiasco and cooed at me. "You're so cute and innocent Mikan!"

"What's cute and innocent about that?" I questioned as my frustration multiplied ten folds.

"Let's just go to Central Town." Ruka offered, trying to mask his amusement but clearly failed to do so.

"Aw! We want to come with you guys but we have to visit our family for the weekend." Anna replied with a sullen frown. "Sometimes, coming home every weekend is a bit too much. We can't even attend parties anymore!"

Nonoko shrugged while dragging her twin sister with her. "We'll accompany you some other time Mikan. Bye!"

"Bye!" We all called out.

"I remember, the Yukihara invited us for a meal this evening. You're also invited Mikan."

I stared at Hotaru with confusion. "Why?"

"You weren't able to attend the last time." Natsume stated in a duh tone.

I winced at the reason why I wasn't able to go. "Can you guys accompany me in visiting Serio later? I haven't seen him for 4 days straight." I suddenly blurted out.

"Sure-" Ruka smiled at me. "I'll drive."

"Thanks Ruka-pyon!"

"Everybody we're here in Central Town!" The driver exclaimed while hitting the breaks.

"I can't believe we're riding a bus to get here!" I squealed, getting off the bus. "This academy is just huge!"

"That's my first reaction!" Koko replied with a chuckle. "But you'll get used to it."

"I don't really think..." I replied, taking a look around and gaped.

This place looks marvelous! Boutiques, flower shops, restaurants, fast food chains, groceries, tech shops- you name it! This place is like a mall! Except, it's much more complete!

"Me and Hotaru will go our own way." Ruka blurted out, looking embarrassed. He sent me a pleading look which I got quickly.

"Sure! Go now, let's just meet up later!" I announced with a wave of hand.

Ruka took a deep breath and grinned. "Thanks and sorry." He mouthed.

"Where are you gonna take me bunny boy?" Hotaru begrudgingly asked.

"Secret!" He chirped while holding Hotaru's hand. The girl looked embarrassed and glared at him but did nothing to remove his hand off hers.

Everybody was silent until the pair were out of sight. "He's gonna make a move! I'm sure of it!"

I grinned at Koko. "I hope so! Now, what are we gonna do?"

"Hmm..." Koko started jutting his chin. Natsume rolled his eyes at the his action while grumbling. "Why did I even come here?"

"I need your pretty face!" Koko intoned with a smile. "I know where we'll stop by first. Have you ever heard of Howalons Mikan?"

_Nothing clicked._ "Nah."

"Well, it's the tastiest candy ever!"

"I doubt it," Natsume commented. "-I don't even like it."

Koko stuck his tongue out and grabbed Natsume's arm. "I need you to come with me pretty boy."

"Why?" I asked, a bit curious.

"You'll see!"

I stared at the Howalon stand with a frown. "The line's too long!"

"That's what I thought! Watch closely Mikan." Koko suddenly shoved Natsume to the stand, earning colorful strings of curses from Natsume directed to him but he seemed unfazed by the hostile act.

All the people_ (some wearing school uniform for the weekend, weird)_ looked at Natsume with wide eyes and started to depart. I gazed at them with awe. Koko waved a hand at me and smirked triumphantly.

He came back with three Howalons, a vexed Natsume and some awe struck fangirls. "Try it!"

I thanked Koko which caused Natsume to snort, as if wanting to tell me that it's all his credit.

"Thanks for showing your pretty face Natsume." I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hide my amused grin. "I can't believe they let you cut 'cuz of your face. People these days are really shallow."

"That's one thing! And also for him being the brother of the student council president! And also for-" He kept uttering reasons, even useless ones that caused Natsume to whack him on the head.

"-he's also good at fighting!"

"Really?" I asked, gaining a new piece of information.

"Yup! After all, he used to be in a- oof!" He winced as Natsume's elbow made it's way to his gut. "Ow!" He wheezed.

Natsume threw dagger glares at him that caused Koko to look apprehensive. "She doesn't know?"

"Know what?" I asked, curious about their actions.

"Nothing!" He quickly assured. "Now eat your Howalon! I want to see your cute expression!"

Arguing about this will get to nothing so I let it slide this once. Opening the peach box, I faced a familiar fluffy pink treat. "Cotton candy?"

"No! Ho-wa-lon!" Koko stressed out. "Now eat!"

Pinching a small portion, I popped it into my mouth. "Woah.." The taste is so distinct but I can't seem to describe it. This is nothing like cotton candies. It quickly melted on my tongue, making me crave for more. "This is so good!" I popped another one into my mouth and sighed dreamily.

"Aww, you're so cute Mikan!"

I can feel a blush coming. "It taste awesome."

"I know! Now let's go shall we!"

I agreed and dragged Natsume with me. "Stop scowling, you'll get wrinkles quickly."

He grunted but didn't do anything for me to let go which made me grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Natsume-kun!"

All of us turned to look at a happy looking Luna having 2 boys carrying her shopping bags. It caused me to raise a brow, it's just so.. Cliché. I didn't know this can happen in real life.

"Did you consider coming to my party?"

"I have nothing to consider." Natsume replied bluntly.

I knew he was uncomfortable so I held his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. For a second, I was shocked by my boldness. I think he is too since his eyes widened but was immediately replaced by a sincere smile which took my breath away.

"You can also come Mikan." I quickly snapped out of my trance, feeling a blush coming to me. Darn it!

"I don't know.."

"I insist!" Luna chirped out. "It's next month. I hope you can come!"

"I'll try." I replied with a smile.

"Good!" She replied while nearing Natsume. "I miss you Natsume-kun."

Luna sent me a pleading look so I took a step back but Natsume gripped my hand harder, causing me to yelp from surprise. I forgot we were even holding hands! "Too bad. I don't miss you at all."

"That's mean of you." Luna pouted, her orbs wandering at our entwined hands.

"Well, we need to go first Koizumi! Bye!" Koko immediately pushed the two of us away from her. I didn't bother looking back since I felt a bit bad for her.

Maybe she changed now?

"Don't go to the party."

"But why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Natsume looked frustrated. "She's up to no good. I'm sure of it."

"It's a month away, let's stop thinking about it!" Koko placed a hand around my shoulder. "Don't worry."

I gave him a curt nod but can't stop thinking about the invite. Maybe I should give her a chance to prove herself? Everyone deserves a second chance.

The sun was slowly setting and we were in the core of Central Town. There's a gigantic fountain in the middle and pigeons were scattered everywhere. We sat on the bench and waited for the return of the pair.

"We've been waiting for more than ten minutes!" Koko exclaimed, sounding vexed. "I hope they don't make goo goo with themselves."

"I heard that Yome, and you're gonna die."

Koko yelped from surprise and sprinted away, causing Hotaru to chase after him since he was fast enough to dodge the bullets. It's a pretty funny sight since Hotaru's acting a bit immature _(unlikely of her)._

"You asked her out?" I nudged Ruka at the side.

His face turned beet red as he stuttered. "I-I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh my!" I squealed out. Natsume raised a brow at me and I faced him. "I'm beyond elated okay."

"Sure." He replied with a smirk. His phone suddenly rang so he excused himself from us.

"So what did she say?"

Ruka suddenly smiled at the thought. "Don't tell her I told you, she's gonna kill me."

I gave him my approval and urged him to continue. He let out a dreamy sigh, making him look like a lovesick fool. "She looked shock but then got over it real quickly. She asked one thing from me."

"What's that?"

"That nothing will change between us. She can still blackmail me anytime and I'm fine with it. If Hotaru doesn't blackmail me then she isn't the Hotaru I know."

"Aww you're so cute Ruka-pyon!" I cooed out, making him look embarrass. "Then?" I ushered.

He grinned at me. "She said yes."

"I'm so happy for you!" I replied with a huge grin.

"Mikan save me!" Koko ran behind my back that made me face a scowling Hotaru. Ruka snaked an arm around her waist and she didn't bother shaking it off, causing Ruka to look very happy.

"You have to talk to me later." I told Hotaru seriously.

She rolled her velvet eyes and sighed. "Sure."

Natsume suddenly came back looking uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried about him.

"Hotaru. Tell the Yukihara's that we won't be able to come to dinner tonight."

"Why?" Hotaru asked, looking alarmed.

Natsume mussed his hair and faced me with his penetrating eyes. "Mr. Rutherford called, he said that Serio has woken up."

* * *

_•Poppy's Note:_

Cliffhanger.. Mehehehe c:

Leave a **review**! c:

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	12. I'm not Invisible 12

Rei Serio, _"You are seriously an inconsiderate bastard!"_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"I still need to catch up with them so just get the hell in!"

I glanced at Natsume's irritated look and immediately looked down. That boy really has some temper issues."I-I can't."

"Why not?" He asked, looking more irritated than before.

A furious image of Serio crept to my mind and I flinched, feeling extremely frightened. "Can't you understandit? Everything's my fault and you expect me to just go in and show my face up?"

I'm seriously acting like a spoiled brat. I know but I'm just scared. What if Serio's mad at me and doesn't want to see my face?

He glared at me but his face started to soften. "It's a good thing you swerve the wheel or the two of you might be dead by now."

Is that really true? My mind wandered at the moment of the accident but everything felt too fast. I can't even describe the happenings anymore!

"Stop spacing out and just go in. He really wants to see you."

I felt my eyes widening from surprise. "You still care for him!"

He emitted an irritated growl as the tip of his ears started to redden. "Shut up and just go."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" A giggle escaped my mouth as I saw his expression darkening. The furious snarl that escaped his mouth was also cute but I won't say that out loud, he might end up killing me for real.

"One more time," He started cracking his knuckles and it made me flinch. Yup, he's seriously irritated. "-and you'll face the consequences."

* * *

Everyone including Natsume left to buy greasy meals outside the hospital, courtesy of Koko's endless whines, and that left me here alone. I'm still acting like a scary cat and I don't like it a bit.

"Who's there?"

For some reasons, Serio's voice made my head and heart painful. I closed my eyes and started pounding my chest in reflex.

Darn, why is it so painful?

Oh, I forgot to drink my medicine. Darn it!

"I'll go there and get your ass myself! I'm not in the mood for your sh*t okay? I can take you down even in this state!"

I doubt it. My mind unconsciously thought. But he sounded really threatening.

I ended up sprinting towards him since I don't want him to get out of bed with his condition (and I also don't want my ass to get kicked). A cozy looking room entered my view and my eyes wandered at the lad emitting a murderous aura while lying a limp on the hospital bed.

"It's only you." He looked relieved for some reason but immediately frowned. "Mikan, are you alright? You look.. ugly."

I suddenly felt insulted by his words. "Thanks for rubbing it in." I taunted back but immediately melted as I saw his vulnerable state. His left hand was in a cast and there where minor wounds all over his flesh. A white cloth with blood traces was bonded around his head and it made me feel extra bad.

"I was kidding. You still look pretty." He chuckled but wheezed in pain. "Ow."

I felt my cheeks warming up and that caused him to chuckle and wheeze again.

"Is it very painful?" I asked, my embarrassment dying out.

He shrugged and closed his eyes, letting his long and thick lashes touch his angular cheeks. "I'm fine. My abdomen slightly hurts, that's all."

Without clear thoughts, I pulled his hospital gown up to examine his wound. The cloth around his it absorbed the blood rapidly but what bothered me wasn't that but it was his defined 6 pack abs embedded.

"D-do you need a nurse?" I scampered off, trying my best to avoid the view off his fit abdomen. And darn it! He's only wearing a boxer!

He shook his head in reply and smirked seductively. "Enjoying the view?"

My mind slowly progressed his words and I felt my humiliation increasing tenfolds. My cheeks felt abnormally hot and I slapped it unconsciously. "N-no way!"

"You should have seen your face! Hahaha-ow." His laughter died down as he groaned in pain. "Hurts like b*tch."

The dull pain a while ago sharpened and I massaged my temples, trying in vain to make the pain disappear.

"Hey, you alright? You look really sick." His ivory eyes turned chocolate brown and I would have admired it but the pain's really killing me.

"Mikan?" His forehead started ti crease due to worry.

Why does he looks so perfect with those shrunken eye bags and hairy stubbles? It still managed to make him look hot.

My trails of thoughts stopped when the pain worsen, making my legs give in.

"Sh*t! Mikan!" Serio scrambled out of his bed and took off the wires attached to him.

"S-stop that!"

"I'm fine." His statement betrayed him since a flash of pain crossed his face.

"Please, stop..." My tears started trickling down as he stared back at me, looking pained for some reasons I'm not aware of. He pressed the red button near his bed and limped back to my direction while clutching his abdomen.

"If you're blaming yourself like what I heard from Natsume then just stop and shoot yourself."

He and Natsume are surely alike. My thoughts were momentarily stopped when the pain started to subside. "You aren't half bad when I ignore your last words."

He chuckle a bit and started to push my fringes away. "That's me so suck it in."

"What happened?!" A frantic nurse with amber hair came to my view. A white princess crown hat laid on her head and the ringlets at the end of her hair framed her heart shape face well. I can't help but feel comfortable around her for some reason. "Serio! Stop hitting on girls! Your condition is not even stable yet!"

Her voice.. sounds so familiar.

A blush crept to my face and Serio looked beet red too. "Shut up and stop being a b*tch."

"Stop being a d*ck first!" Her footsteps sounded the room and I looked down to see a pair of black flats in front of me. I tilted my head up to face her soft eyes filled with worry. "Hey, you look really sick."

"I'm fine ," I stared at her name tag and felt a sense of familiarity. "-Noelle?"

That surely rings a bell.

Her eyes widened and a flash of recognition shined in it. It made me stare at her confusedly. "Am I familiar to you in any ways?"

I raked my head for some answers but nothing came out. A sense of familiarity burned into my chest and I huffed out, feeling frustrated. "You're familiar.."

"Really?" Serio intoned vehemently. "I just met that b*tch."

Noelle ignored him and scowled. "Oh well, then I'll introduce myself. I'm Noelle Spade, 20 years old."

_I'm Noelle Spade. 19 years old._

Urgh, I feel like I've done this before. Dé Jâ Vu much!

"I'm Mikan Sakura. 18."

_I'm Mikan Sakura. 17._

I placed a hand on my temples and felt myself wobble. An arm immediately wrapped itself around my waist and I looked up to see Serio peering at me with concern. "Does your head hurt?"

I hummed as reply and he exhaled deeply. "Damn. Maybe it's the side effect of the accident."

"Oh right! You were also involved.." Noelle scowled and eyed at me sadly. "Maybe the accident caused you to forget fragments of your memory. Serio can you help her lay back, I need to get something."

"Just hurry back." He drowned out and instantaneously carried me bridal style. How the heck can he carry me? He's not yet well and I'm heavy!

My worries came back so I forced myself to tell him off. "S-stop carrying me. You're not yet well."

He made a face in reply. "Can you just shut up? Now I know why Natsume calls you stupid."

"Who's stupid.." I mumbled as my eyes started to flutter.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I'm being selfish again..."

"Again?" Weariness overcame to me and I suddenly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"-please do me a favor and stop taking the needles off your body."

"What if I don't wanna listen Noelle?"

Is that Natsume? He knows Noelle?

"I'll strangle you!"

"You can't since I'm the patient- hey, she's waking up!"

"Natsume?" I grumbled while rubbing my eyes.

A hearty chuckle replied back. "I'm Dr. Cruz. How are you feeling?"

I forced my eyes to open and pure white greeted me. "Better. Where am I?"

"In my hospital room. You fainted-"

"Serio?" I sat up and winced as I felt my muscle cramping. "A-are you alright? Is Natsume there?"

With a click of his tongue, he scowled deeply. It made me gaze at him with wide eyes since he looks so much like Natsume. But Natsume said he's adopted.. "He's not yet here and can't you prioritize yourself first?"

"You just woke up after a coma and you expect me to prioritize myself?" I lips turned askew as I saw Serio rolling his eyes for the nth time.

He sure has a habit of rolling his eyes. It's quite vexing.

"You just woke up after fainting so suddenly and you expect me to think of myself?"

I shrugged and replied with a grin. "Touché."

A raspy cough halted our exchange of words. "You'll be fine but you have to take the prescribed medicines Dr. Rutherford gave you. You actually forgot to take it today, is that correct?"

"Yes, it's been a busy day but you know Dr. Rutherford?" I queried while eyeing the old looking doctor.

"He's pretty popular," His eyes wandered on his wrist watch and deep creases appeared on his temples. "-oh, pardon me but I do have to go now. I still need to attend to other patients."

"Bye then." I called out with a smile and focused my attention back on Serio who's at the other bed beside mine. Since when was there another bed? I didn't see that a while ago.

"Are you sure you're alright now?" Noelle queried, making the semi awkward atmosphere subside.

"Yup. How long did I pass out?"

"About 20 minutes." Serio announced with his eyebrows furrowing. "That was long."

"And since you're feeling better, can you come with me outside? I need to talk to you privately and Serio," She send him a pointed stare and Serio countered it with a look of disapproval. "-stop taking those needles off your body."

"You can just tell her here you know." Serio suddenly threw the duvet on him across the room and crossed his arms childishly.

"Sure. I can stand." I responded while sitting up. My body felt listless but I still forced myself up. Serio's piercing stare bore on my back so I looked back to send him a look of frustration. "Stay here and stop being a turd."

His expression fell slightly and he lied down, his back facing us."Fine, I don't give a damn."

"I can take a cue." Noelle grabbed my wrist and I let her drag me until we were out of the room. She drag me further more into the narrow hallway, making a turn by the corner and abruptly halting.

"It's more private here." She informed me and started to look everywhere other than me. It's like she's debating on something. And why does she look so nervous? "Start talking Noelle. It's fine."

She smiled at me appreciatively. Her amber eyes wandered over my shoulder and it suddenly widened. "That d*ick."

Her sudden outburst alarmed me so I tried to turn around and take a look. "Wha-"

"You're a Sakura right? As in the owner of the Sakura fashion line."

I halted and immediately faced her again, my nervousness made me feel the pulses all over my body. "What are you talking about?"

"You know Logan right?"

"Rutherford?" I added wearily.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes I do know him." I calmly replied.

"Since you forgot, I'm Noelle. His girlfriend! I used to talk to you on the phone but I wasn't able to meet you personally."

I do know a Noelle in my life but it's vague. I just remember a Noelle having doubts and a Noelle that is my so called friend and the girlfriend of Logan. But nothing else.

Why is my life is complicated again?

"So he basically told you everything?"

Her eyes narrowed and she held her hands up defensively. "Hey, you were the one who told me everything so don't get mad with Logan."

"Did I?" I asked, a bit shock. "Then why are you asking me when you already know."

"Just checking." She mused out with her eyes landing over my shoulder.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed surprised. I sent her a suspicious look but she laughed it off. "Anyways, I heard about your sickness," Her  
expression dampened as she continued. "-I'm really sorry to hear that. I mean I know you hate umm, that."

I felt my lips tugging downwards. She wants to change the subject by bringing that up? That's shallow. "It's fine and I don't need your pity."

Her chuckle caught me off guard. "You're still the same as ever."

"Is that a good thing?" I questioned, a bit confused.

"Totally-"

"Nurse Spade, please report to the ICU. I repeat Nurse..."

A tired groan left her lips. She straightened her uniform at took the nurse hat off her head. "Duty calls. Can you go back to Serio's room and check him out for me?"

"Sure." I assured while waving my hand dismissively.

"Awesome. Remember to take your medicines. See you later!" She immediately sped off, leaving me standing here- still a bit surprised about the roll of events. "That felt so scary." I mumbled while placing my hand over my chest. "What if Natsume and the others find out. Will they get mad at me for deceiving them?"

"Actually, they will."

A startled gasp left my mouth and I turned around to face an angry looking Serio. "Why did you keep that a secret? Do you know how mad Natsume will be when he finds out?"

A defeated sigh escaped my mouth as I stared at him desperately. "That's why I have no plans on telling him."

_So that's why Noelle's acting suspicious... Grr, when I get my hands on her I'll-_

"And you think he won't find out?" He countered back disapprovingly.

His stubbornness was making my eyes burn due to frustration. "Please, let me explain."

"Start. I'm all ears."

I walked towards his direction and pushed him into his hospital room. "I deserve a bit privacy you know."

* * *

So I basically told him everything after I called for a nurse to put all the needles back to his body. He basically received a 5 minute nagging session from a cranky looking nurse but he rolled his eyes all throughout.

And now I'm pondering, how can I just trust Serio after what he did to Natsume. Did I make the right choice?

"I'm actually not that mad since I just met you so it's not like you deceived me.. yet." That's the first thing he said after I told him everything. Well, I skipped about the part of me liking Natsume.

"So will you keep it as a secret?" My hands were held together and I stared at him pleadingly.

He sat up and started jutting his chin. "Maybe? But you have to do something for me."

"I'll do anything! Just please keep it as a secret."

He smirked and neared his face to mine until our noses were practically touching. I can smell his citrus scent better, it was actually a refreshing smell. "Will you be my girlfriend then?"

My breath hitched at what he said. "N-not like that! And Luna's your girlfriend!" I exclaimed while scrambling backwards, causing the pillows to fall off the bed. I felt the bed post touching my back and groaned audibly. He followed my move like a predator claiming his prey and caged me with his arms. Mischievousness glowed in his brown eyes as he placed his chin on my shoulder and started to tease me with his breath tickling my nape. "I became hers because I don't have a choice. But we could change that.."

_Why is he acting like a jerk?! He stole Luna away from Natsume and now he's asking me to be his girlfriend?_

I felt my body weakening due to my thoughts and he supported me by placing a hand around my waist.

"L-let me go." I pleaded with my voice cracking and tears started to stream down my face.

His eyes suddenly widened and he backed away a little. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just look so much like her."

"Her?" I intoned with a small voice.

He nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'm really sorry-"

"You bastard!" I suddenly felt Serio's hand pulled away from my waist and Natsume's back came to my view. He hid me protectively behind him and threw the plastic he was holding on the floor. The fries and burger in it scattered all over the floor and its scent wafted all over the room.

"Chill Natsume! I'm not doing anything to her."

"Not doing anything to her?!" Natsume reiterated with a raise of tone. That actually caught me off-guard since it's very seldom for him to raise his tone. He's usually very calm and collected. "F*ck it!"

"Natsume don't!" I gripped his arm, knowing what he'll do next. He's gonna pelt Serio with punches and Serio's not even well yet! "I-I'm fine! He was just teasing me."

Natsume faced me with his face filled with displeasure and anger. "Why were you crying then? And why was he touching you!"

"I just remembered something.. that's all."

"Stop covering up for him! I know you're lying polka!" He mussed his hair roughly, looking extremely vexed. "I don't want you near him-"

"Don't decide for her." Serio countered back with a growl. "You're not her boyfriend so shove that pipe into your ass and shut up."

Natsume feel silent and a wave of disappointment came to me. He didn't even say something in reply. That's just.. _ouch_.

"I really hate asking for your help." Natsume started out after a momentum of silence. He looks extremely worked up so I held his clenched hand but he took it away and placed it into his pocket. Okay, _double ouch_.

Serio must have seen that since he smiled at me encouragingly and it made me feel a bit better.

"Well?" Natsume drawled out, looking extremely irritated. Okay, what the heck is his problem?

"What happened?" Serio replied wearily.

Natsume faced me with a stolid look. "Go out."

"What?" I questioned confusedly.

"Didn't you hear me?" He snapped. "I said go out."

"Stop being a jealous jackass Natsume."

"I'm not jealous dammit!" Natsume exclaimed while rubbing his temples. "What the hell is happening to me?" He mumbled confusedly.

"Natsume?" I called out, feeling worried about his unusual act.

"I just don't want her to get involved Serio. I'm not like you, I don't involve outsiders."

So now I'm just an outsider? I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I thought he considers me as his best friend? _Sigh_, that's my problem. I'm expecting too much.

"So you just consider her as an outsider? You are seriously an inconsiderate bastard!" Serio suddenly gripped the front of Natsume's shirt and snarled out. "She doesn't deserve someone like you."

Natsume pushed Serio away and glared. "What's your freaking problem!?"

"Mikan's not just an outsider!"

I can't believe it. Serio's really defending me.

"I know that!" Natsume barked out.

"But you don't show it and you basically called her an outsider!"

"Just shut up! Time is running out and we need time! And since you want her to know then fine! The gang chased after me a while ago. I lost them but it's no matter of time before they find the both of us. And you're stuck here!" Natsume heaved out a shaky sigh after his sudden outburst. "And what about Aoi? She might be involved again!"

_Gang? Aoi? What?!_

Serio suddenly collapsed on his bed and groaned audibly. "Damn it! They came here a while ago too!"

"Wait, what's happening?" I asked, not liking the fact that I don't know anything. Why are they involved with gangs?

"I'll tell you later." Natsume replied while giving me a look that says shut-up-and-just-agree, making me quiet down with curiosity eating me up. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing yet.. But they desperately want us back and David said he's not afraid to use extreme measures when we don't obey him."

"David?" I queried, he has the same name as my step father. And they are both jerk balls.

"Do you know him?" Serio asked but continued immediately, "Nah that's impossible. An innocent girl like you wouldn't know him. David Tee's actually the leader of our previous gang. He's a very heartless and selfish man."

My mouth turned dry as I processed the name.

Our gang.

David.

Tee.

David Tee.

_Sh*t._

* * *

_•Poppy's note:_

I'm sorry for posting this chapter a bit delayed! My schedule has been seriously hectic and ehrmegherd, I'll be having my final exam starting this Wednesday until next Tuesday. Yah, it's seriously early and I don't like the idea. But oh well, at least I'll be having an early summer vaca! Yay! c:

And please don't forget to leave a review! c:

A Confused Fan: I think damn doesn't need to have an "*" in it since it's not much of a curse for me. :) I just put "*" on major cursing words like sh*t and all. c:

spica14: Yuh, faith's keeping those two apart. ;)

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	13. I'm not Invisible 13

Izumi Yukihara, _"I lowered my pride and this is all I get?"_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ow!" I immediately stopped drumming my now throbbing fingers and waved it to ease the pain.

"Your out of sync drumming is irritating me."

I glared at Serio who's now trying to sit up. "You could have told me! Don't pound on my fingers like that! And I'm drumming on the comforter so how can that make a sound?"

"It's still irritating and I'm sooo sorry," He quietly apologized (not looking a bit sorry at all) with a shrug. "-it didn't pop into my head."

"I don't deserve a scolding mom, it's actually Serio's fault. He's the one who asked me to join." Our momentum argument was put into a halt as Natsume continued pacing around the room while talking animatedly with his mom. It's actually.. refreshing to see him like this once in a while. But it's something I can't get used to.

"Way to pass me all the blame Natsume." I heard Serio mumble to my left. I immediately faced him in reflex and winced as I heard my neck crack. "You asked him to join what?" I questioned Serio while rubbing my aching nape.

He gave me a bored look and replied monotonously. "The gang. But it wasn't my fault, he willingly joined anyways."

"But why did you ask him to join?" I asked, sounding a bit mad. "He's your younger brother. You know it's dangerous but why did you let him join!"

He suddenly laid down as reply and it caught me off-guard. He rested his uninjured arm over his eyes and moaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

I frowned at Serio's action but unwillingly decided to leave the topic hanging. But I really want to know! Why can't he just tell me?

"-stop worrying since we're fine. Just focus on your business trip. Yeah mom, love you too. Bye." I focused my attention back to Natsume and watched him as he fished his phone into his pocket. I took the time to admire him, he looks so handsome and classy even with just a plaid blue polo and blue washed jeans on. He caught my stare and raised a brow which made me look away and blush.

He let out a snicker and flopped on the hospital bed I'm sitting on. "Oy polka, what were you looking at?" Natsume playfully waved his hand in front of my face and I slapped it away. He smirked since he knows how irritated I feel when somebody does that.

I'm still a bit hurt about what he said a while ago but I just can't help myself. He has this thing that makes me smile. I'm pretty sure everyone of you also has that special someone. "That's cute."

I smirked when I saw his expression dampening. "You asked for it." My eyes widened as I felt his weight crushing me and his fingers started tickling my side.

"H-hey!" I screeched while laughing loudly. "S-stop!"

"I warned you." He tickled me even more and it caused my stomach to ache from all the laughing.

His tickling halted and I sighed in relief. My eyes immediately caught the dirty look Serio was giving Natsume.

Serio caught my stare and his eyes widened from surprise. "I-I think you have to go to Aoi and stop wasting time." He scampered off.

"Ummm, okay then." I replied with uncertainty. His stare was really disturbing. Actually, he's really disturbing! I can't seem to understand him and his actions are alerting.

Why did he take Luna away from Natsume and his excuse was that he didn't have a choice? And from what Hotaru said, he was telling Luna to do something for him-

"Can you handle yourself?" Natsume suddenly asked, unaware of Serio's look towards him a while ago.

I gaped at Natsume. This shows it all! He does care!

"Stop gapping at me. I'm not worried, mom is." Gapping at him for the second time, I wondered on how he can read me like that.

"You're like an open book," Natsume quietly commented while smirking. "-and I don't care if Serio drops dead right now."

"Hey!" I exclaimed while slapping his arm. "That's mean!"

"What's mean?" Serio queried with a raise of an eyebrow.

I felt my cheeks burning up and I stared at my lap. "Nothing."

"Okay." He replied suspiciously. "And I can handle myself Natsume. Why can't I?"

"Maybe because you're handicapped right now? Mom's gonna kill me when something happens to you." Natsume retorted disdainfully.

"Just shut up and go." Serio replied while waving his hand. "Bye."

Natsume rolled his eyes and his pupils started to turn into the darker hue of red. He must be feeling really irritated. "Come on polka, let's go."

"She won't stay?" Serio queried while staring at me with puppy dog eyes. "I need company."

"I thought you can handle yourself." Natsume countered back.

"Of course I can," Serio snorted proudly. "-I wasn't just the gang's asset for no reason."

"Again with the gang thing." I suddenly commented which made them stare at me questionably. "I'm curious okay! It's also a bit hard to take in." And are they really serious? Maybe this is just a prank!

"Stay here and I'll tell you." Serio suggested while patting the side of his bed. "You can sit here!"

"No, you're coming with me." Natsume suddenly grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the door.

"Hey wait!" Serio tried to stand but crippled on the bed which made Natsume smirk.

"Don't smirk! There's nothing to smirk about!" I rebuked Natsume.

He rolled his eyes as reply. "Asset huh? Don't worry, the bodyguards will arrive soon."

That earned a groan from Serio. "Dang it. Won't you stay Mikan?"

"Umm.." I fiddled with my fingers and sighed. "I'm sorry but I really want to see Aoi."

"Bummer." He replied with a sigh.

I stared at him pitifully. I feel bad. "I'll make it up to you."

"No making up. Let's just go." Natsume pulled me again and I sighed as we made it out of the room.

"Why the sigh?"

"I just feel bad." I responded quickly.

"D-do you..." He trailed off while letting go of my wrist which made me frown.

"Do what?" I questioned back, keeping a straight look.

"Nothing."

* * *

I sat on the chair near Aoi's bedside and held her hand. There were no changes, not even a little and it bugged me since she's been under coma for a very long time now.

Natsume sat at the opposite side. He placed his elbow on top of the bed and rested his jaw on it. I felt his piercing red eyes on me so I casted my head down and shifted a bit. "W-what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," He simply replied. "Do you really want to know? Your life will be on risk and there will be no turning back." He deadpanned while staring at me seriously.

My life is already at risk, I wanted to scream at him. I think nothing can be worse than some random people threatening to go after you for your body organs.

"Hey." He waved his hand in front of my face and I slapped it away for the second time. "Are you listening?"

"Yup. I'm ready to take the risk. Don't worry," I started to flex my muscles to lighten up the mood. "I'm strong and-"

"You can shut up now." Natsume snorted while resting his body against the chair's back. He closed his eyes and started massaging his temples. "Am I really gonna tell you?"

"C'mon! Just tell me!" I exclaimed in a persuasive voice. "What's holding you back?"

"Well, you can die for knowing these pieces of informations." He snidely replied. "This is not like the fairytale stories you read Mikan, this is serious sh*t. You'll be involved with gangsters! And there's fairy god mothers in real life."

Wow, he called me Mikan. And that's kinda offending. I'm not stupid enough to think that these are all fairytales! "You'll be there to protect me anyways."

"But still," He stated with a sigh. "What if something happens and I'm not there?"

"Then teach me how to fight! Stop changing the topic and start with the story!"

He rolled his eyes and frowned. "You're so thick headed. You shouldn't have known all of this, it's all because of that stupid Serio-" He started to curse Serio with his colorful vocabulary. What caught my attention was his last words.

"You feel guilty?" I asked confusedly. "Why?"

"We don't keep things from each other.." He trailed out. His face was void but the tint of red across his cheeks' all the proof that I need to know that he's extremely embarrassed now. "You tell me everything so I feel bad."

"Oh." I lamely replied, feeling my chest constricting from the crushing guilt. If he only knew. Natsume.. you don't deserve to have a horrible friend like me...

He must have caught my expression since his face melted with worry, and it only made me feel guiltier. "You know why Aoi's like this right?" He started out.

"W-what?" I called back.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath. "Aoi was hit by a car."

Oh, so that's what he's referring to. "It's a hit and run case right?" I clarified, feeling angry as I reminisced the happenings. The jackass of a driver didn't even stop! He didn't even aid Aoi to the hospital!

"Yup. That bastard was a member of the gang-"

"What!" I exclaimed, feeling my eyes widening. "Why would they involve Aoi? I think she has nothing to do with anything of this! And she's just a little girl!"

"They're all cold hearted people. They kill everyone, even little children and old people."

"That's.. scary." I commented with a frown. "Does Mrs. Hyuuga know that you two were involved with a gang?"

"Yes, and she wasn't pleased to hear that. But father doesn't know, he'll kill us-" I heard his phone ringing and I groaned, such a timing! I still have a lot to ask. He smirk when he caught my expression and answered his phone. He pointed towards the door and I nodded my head in reply.

When I heard the door click, I stared at Aoi's motionless and whispered softly. "I hope you wake up Aoi..." The beeps of the machine answered back and I scowled, feeling a bit hopeless. I continued staring at her and got bored as minutes passed by. Natsume hasn't returned yet so I stood up and took the chance to examine Aoi's hospital room. The room was larger than Serio's and lots of vivid paintings were hanged around the room. There's a huge sleek plasma tv attached to the wall and a white curved couch was partnered with it. An expensive looking coffee table was in between the two and what caught my attention was the white envelop hidden beneath the porcelain vase.

I took a peak at the door and saw that the coast was clear so I took the envelop and hid it in my pocket. Wait, I think I'm being too nosy. I'll just return it-

"We have to go now!" I jumped a little and shoved the envelop back to my pocket. My hands felt shaky due to the shock so I clasped them together. "W-why?" I asked, keeping a straight face.

"The gang's after Koko. He's driving away."

"Can't he just hide in the academy?"

"No," Natsume replied with a duh tone. "-we can get expelled for being involved with gangs."

_Ohh._ "Then let's go!" I exclaimed while straightening my clothes and heading towards the thresholds. "Koko's in danger!"

"I'll drop you off the academy then I'll go after Koko-"

"What!" I exclaimed angrily. "I'm coming with you!"

"No." He responded sturdily. "Stop being so hard headed! I already told you about the gang so just listen to me."

My reply ceased down and I sighed in defeat. It's only once in a blue moon to see Natsume losing his temper. His expression softened then he pat me on the back. "Let's go. The bodyguards will look after Aoi and Serio so don't worry."

* * *

"Hey! You be careful okay!" I exclaimed while snuggling onto Natsume's coat as a cold gush of wind came by. The snow was falling massively and it made me feel extremely worried. If the gangs' after Koko then he might probably be driving over speed limit. And how will he be able to see if the snow pelts on his windshield? "Don't drive too quick! And update on me!"

"Alright and stop being a worry wart." Natsume rolled his eyes and smirked. "Alright, I won't drive that.. _quick_."

"Nat-" I stop midair as the tinted window rose up. He took a reverse and the squeak of the tires made me flinch. "Don't worry!" He shouted before driving away in an unusually fast speed that made me a lot more worried.

_How can he tell me not to worry when he drives like that?!_

My ranting was cut shortly when a cold breeze came by, making me shudder. The snow fall was also worsening and the amount of it on the ground was at least 5 inches high. It's a good thing somebody had the decency to plow the snow and make a pathway towards the academy.

"Onee-chan!"

I just entered the academy, loving the warm temperature that greeted me. I also felt somebody hugging my legs and I look down to see Mia staring at me with her adorable green eyes. The hazel spectacles all over it made it look even more beautiful. "Hi Mia!" I greeted back with a smile while crouching down. "What's up?"

"You weren't able to come again the last time!" Mia exclaimed, a frown creeping to her face. "My daddy really wants to see you!"

"Really now." I said, still with a smile.

She nodded eagerly and then gasped. "Aha! You can visit him now! He really wants to see you onee-chan!"

"He's here? In this academy?" I queried. That was unusual since tycoon parents usually drop their children in this academy because they don't have time to look after them.

"Uhuh! Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and tugged me with her. A comfortable silence enveloped us until she decided to ask something that made me feel awkward.

"Natsume and I are not dating Mia. We're just friends." _Sadly_, I wanted to add.

"Really," She sounded disappointed. "-but do you like him?"

I felt my cheeks burning up at the question. "Why do you ask that?"

"I think he likes you! It's a shame if you don't like him back!" We made a turn and a sign that says 'Restricted to students' entered my view.

"Are you sure we can enter?" I asked Mia. The sign definitely said that this place is restricted. The hallway looks even more classier than the academy's. Maybe somebody with a high position stays here since there are security guards roaming around.

"Yup! We're allowed to come here! And my daddy's here too! But back to the topic, you don't like Nat-chan that way?"

I smirked a bit at the choice of nickname but felt embarrassed at what she said. "I don't think he likes me that way you know."

"No! He likes you!" She insisted. "Have you seen his cellphone's wallpaper?"

"No-"

"Well you have to see it!" She persuaded and halted. "And we're here!"

My question was stuck inside me again and I groaned. I so have a lot of things to ask I might not remember everything! My eyes caught the sight of an expensive two door wide thresholds that has the word 'Principal's Quarters' engraved on it.

I looked at Mia questionably. "Your dad's in the principal's office? Why? Did you get in trouble?"

"What?" She asked while staring at me in a bewildered way. "No, my dad's the principal!"

The information sinked in me after a few seconds and I exclaimed. "What? No way!"

"How come you didn't know?" Mia queried while smiling at me. "Oh well! Let's go in!"

"Wait-" Too late. She's already entered. The expensive looking chandelier was the first thing that caught my attention. Along with the expensive looking wallpaper and plush looking furniture It made me feel even more nervous and Mia didn't give me time to calm down! "This is insane." I muttered with my eyes wide. It's my first time to see something so.. extravagant, aside from old man's mansion.

_And why hasn't he called me? Harry said he'll call!_

The scent of brewed espresso wafted all over the room, that's a bit unusual since it's almost dusk. "Dad we're here! And Mikan onee-chan's also here!" Mia sprinted into the room and I followed her quickly, not wanting the idea of getting lost. This room's just too huge!

"Mia! I'm in the study room." A suave deep voice replied back.

"I know!" Mia responded with a giggle. She entered the said room and I followed behind meekly. It's really hard to walk around since everything looks so lavishing, I'm afraid to touch and break something.

The room also looks grandiose but what caught my attention was the man with auburn tresses sitting on a recliner in front of a long study table filled with stacks of papers and folders. The room's surrounded by bookshelves that holds many expensive looking books that looks untouched. The fireplace near the couch made the room feel homier and warmer since it's lighted.

_'That's so old fashion.'_ I thought to myself. '_So the principal doesn't use heater?"_

After my shallow debate, I silently wished for the man to stand up and turn around since I really want to know what the principal looks.

My wish was quickly granted when he slowly turned the recliner to face me. He stared at me with shock and I returned his astonishment. He has the same shade of auburn hair as mine and what caused my shock was his tender age. He looks so young! Maybe a few years older than my mom and my mom's young! She's at her mid thirties.

Yeah, my mom had me really early but she and my dad loved each other and decided to get married. But my dad died and I was left fatherless. But mom didn't tell me the reason of his death since she doesn't like talking about dad- the reason why I barely knew my dad. I don't even know what he looks like!

"H-hi." He stuttered out.

"Hello." I greeted back with a meek tone.

"I'll go to my room daddy! Have fun talking with Mikan onee-chan! Bye!" Mia kissed his father's cheek and sprinted off. I silently cursed myself for feeling too nervous.

"D-do you want to sit down?" He offered me, his face still looking shock. That caused my nervousness to change into confusion. Why does he look as if he saw a ghost?

"I'm alright." I answered back.

"Um, what's your last name Mikan?" He suddenly asked while removing his rectangular spectacles, letting me admire his sharp emerald eyes more. "Don't worry since I'm the principal."

"It's Sakura." His eyes widened and I immediately added. "But I'm not a Sakura! I'm the new scholar student."

"A-are you sure you're not a Sakura?" He queried me longingly.

"Ummm, no." I lied unwillingly. I felt extremely bad for lying to him since there's something in this man that makes me feel.. safe. It's like I've known him for a very long time.

"I also feel the same way." He suddenly said with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You were talking out loud." He countered back with a smirk.

"Oh." I lamely replied, cursing myself as I felt a blush coming to me. It caused him to chuckle and pat my head. "That's cute." He commented.

I suddenly felt my heart warming at his gesture. "Do that again."

"What?"

"The pat. I like it." I told him while staring at the ground, feeling embarrassed again. He must have thought that I'm a weird girl.

The principal's really handsome. I would have totally dated him when he's around my age.

Okay, my thoughts are_ soooo aca-awkward_!

He started patting my head and bend down a bit since he's a couple of inches taller than me. "Where are your parents?" He gently asked me with a smile.

I frowned at the thought of them and he suddenly stared at me, looking apologetic. "It's alright if you don't tell me-"

"No, it's fine." I answered back. "My mother's currently in U.K and my real dad has already passed away, leaving me with a horrible step father. I don't remember anything about dad and my mom doesn't like talking about him." I covered my mouth as I leaked my most hidden secret. How can I tell this guy? I've only met him now and I don't even know if he's trustworthy!

But it feels like I've taken off tons of weight over my shoulder... It feels good.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He started out, peering at me sadly. "And that step dad? Why's he horrible?"

I suddenly remembered David and felt myself frowning. I just hate that man! But I think there are many David Tee's in the world. My lazy ass step father can't be a gang leader since he's tooooo lazy to even lift his lazy ass. "He gambles and smokes all day. He's a lazy ass and he likes to abuse me and my mom."

"Abuse?" He reiterated, sounding angry which caught me off-guard. "He hits you?"

"But I'm already fine! It's all in the past."

His face still looks extremely mad and it's shocking. Why does he seem to be so affected? He's the principal of an elite academy! Why does he care for me? He thinks I'm just a scholar. But it feels nice. "What's his name?"

"Umm.."

"It's alright," He soothed me, his face now softening. "-you can tell me."

"David Tee."

I saw his expression darkening together with his emerald eyes narrowing. "David.. Tee?"

"Yeah," I stared at my wrist watch and was surprised to see the time. It's already 7:45pm! I still have to check on Natsume and Koko! "I need to go now!"

"Already?" He asked, looking a bit embarrassed about what he said. He suddenly looked out the window and frowned. "That's quite a blizzard out there."

I followed his gaze and my eyes widened due to surprise. I ran towards the window and saw the torrential snow, it actually caused the night sky and ground to look misty. The wind was also strong enough to make the branches sway in a rapid speed. Some tree's were also uprooted! "Oh my gosh! How will I be able to go out?" This hallway's not connected with the academy so I have to charge outside. I think I'm gonna freeze if I charge outside, nobody even made a pathway due to the horrible weather.

"You're gonna die if you leave." The principal amusedly commented to my right. I felt myself jump since I didn't feel his presence here a while ago. "You can stay here for the night."

"Really?" I asked, staring at him thankfully. "Are you sure?"

He grinned in reply. "Positive and one more thing." I hummed back, urging him to continue. "-you can call me dad when we're alone..." He started to scratch the back of his head, looking antsy. "I hope I'm not making myself look like a freak. It's just that Mia doesn't have a mom and she also doesn't have any siblings. I don't want her to feel lonely-"

His face was so priceless that I wasn't able to hold my laugh anymore. That caused him to stare at me quizzically and a new fit of laughter erupted in me. I clutched my stomach and tried to speak out. "Y-you're also c-cute! Hahaha! You s-should have seen y-your face! P-priceless!"

"Hey!" He answered back, trying to look offended but the smile on his face was failing to make him. "I lowered my pride and this is all I get?"

"I'm sorry.. dad." That felt.. weird. I've never called someone dad before.

His eyes widened and he smiled at me warmly. He ruffled my hair and I grinned at him. "Thank you for calling me dad Mikan. It means a lot to me."

"No!" I exclaimed and that caused him to stare at me questionably. I suddenly felt my cheeks burning due to embarrassment, why do I act like an idiot. "I mean, I should be the one thanking you. At least I have somebody to consider as a dad now.." But my blood line father's still my #1 dad. "What's your name by the way? I don't even know my dad's name." I jokingly commented with a snort.

"I'm.." He started out. "Can you keep it as a secret?"

"Huh?" I wondered out loud. "Okay?"

"It's_ Izumi Yukihara_."

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	14. I'm not Invisible 14

Rei Serio, _"We might talk and tease each other but she's not important to me."_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

My hand was a bit shaking as I flopped on the single bed that belongs to Mia. I can't believe it! _I talked to a Yukihara_! I talked to him_ without respect_ and even called him _dad_!

The Yukihara's aren't even featured anywhere! Their identities were kept a secret due to safety reasons so probably only few of the population around the world knows the Yukihara's personally!

And I'm so lucky to be one of them! I mean, I think my mom and old man haven't even met one Yukihara personally.. _I think?_

Now I feel like my life's a big quest to search for the truth. I have so many things to know! And this Yukihara thing's just an additional to the list.

_'I'll explain everything tomorrow.'_ I remembered dad (Izumi Yukihara) saying.

My silent pondering stopped as my stomach grumbled, making me groan in frustration. Dad asked me if I ate dinner but then I told him that I'm full.

I just think it's wrong if I eat here, it feels like I'm taking advantage of him. But I need to stop with these white lies. It's becoming a bad habit.

"Mikan? Can I come in?"

"Uhhh sure!" I intoned in a squeaky voice. Speaking of the devil.

He entered the room with a grin and and a silver platter in his left hand. "What's that for?" I asked him, eyeing the glass pitcher, tea cup and brown paper bag on it.

"Well," He started out while staring at me with amused eyes. "I can hear the growling of your stomach from afar."

And at what he said my stomach grumbled and I flushed, immediately looking away.

"And you seriously can't lie Mikan. Let's just say that you're bad at it." His expression suddenly turned so.. unlikely of him. It was a mixture of pain, agony and regret. And what bothered me was that I felt so affected with what he feels.

"Are you alright dad?" I blurted out without thinking.

His eyes widened a fraction and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm still not used to it."

"Me too."

"Well that's dinner that I made." He laid the platter on the night table and tossed me the paper bag. "That's my specialty and that's water in the pitcher. Don't forget to drink okay?"

I nodded in reply and chuckled a bit. "You act more like a mom."

He grinned at me. "I have to since my late wife doesn't know how to cook. And she's a very clumsy woman."

I suddenly remembered my mom trying to cook breakfast. She made me an undercook sunny-side up, a burnt toast and charcoal like pancakes. She's also a huge mess when it comes to cleaning- the reason why all our collections at home ended up breaking. "My mom's also like that so I ended up being the housewife while she supports us. David's nothing but a drag."

His expression suddenly twisted as he shook his head. "I really wanna see that asshole and-" A melodic song played and he fished his phone out of his pocket, checked the caller ID and waved it before me. "I have to take this call."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Sure. You can go to bed after that. A busy day is ahead of you."

Pulling the phone away from him, he stood up and headed towards the thresholds. "Alright then.. Good night Mikan."

"Night!"

He closed the door with a click and that led me to examine the brown bag curiously. I was about to open it until the door flew open. I felt a blush creeping to my face as dad stared at me triumphantly. "What?"

"Sweet dreams Mikan." He told me, now with a smile before closing the door again.

A happy grin spread across my face until I adverted my attention to the paper bag. A club sandwich was lying there together with fries scattered everywhere. I silently laughed at it's messiness, guess he's still a man deep down.

As I took a bite of it, my eyes widened and I took another bite, making me choke. I felt my cheeks heating up as I gulped down water.

As my fits of cough ceased down, I stared at the sandwich with awe. What did he add here to make it so mouth-watering and addicting? It's just a club sandwich for crying out loud!

I dissected the sandwich to check his secret ingredient but the usual ingredients were present. Oh well. I took another bite, savoring every pieces until I was finished and proceeded to the fries. It's also too good to my astonishment. It doesn't taste like ordinary fries.

A sudden thought popped into my head and I caused me to stop gobbling down my food. Why hasn't Natsume texted? And Koko and also Hotaru? I fished my phone out of my pocket to see it shut down. Darn it! All this time? I turned it on and stood up, heading towards the window. The snow's still a massive blizzard and I suddenly bit my fingernail, my nervousness getting to me. Stop being so paranoid Mikan!

I felt myself jump a bit as my phone continued to vibrate. _3, 5, 10 messages_.

I waited patiently until the vibrates ceased down and peered at it to see a total of 19 messages all in all. 10 from Natsume, 5 from Hotaru and 4 from Koko.

There were also 3 miscalls from Natsume. I decided to check Hotaru's messages first.

The first three were asking where the heck am I and the last two was saying that I'll be dead when she sees me. I shivered, thinking of her baka gun and texted her saying that I'm at the principal's room and I can't go to the dorm since there's a blizzard outside. I also told her that I'm sorry for texting her later since my phone was off. I then proceeded to Koko's text. Relief washed me as the first 3 texts said that they already lost the gang. The last text was asking where the heck was I and again I texted him saying where I am.

Natsume's first five texts were saying that they were safe. The next two were asking where I am.

_Dang polka where are you?! If you don't reply back then I'll think you were kidnapped!_

I blinked my eyes at what he texted and proceeded to the next message.

_Don't worry I'm gonna find you. Just please be safe..._

Wait, in this blizzard?! I immediately checked his last message before I reply and blinked at it confusedly. I thought I saw wrong but is this some kind of a joke?

_Are you Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend?_

I texted Natsume saying that he shouldn't be out in the blizzard and that I'm fine. I also asked him what he was talking about at his last message.

I suddenly had a glimpse of the weather outside and sighed in relief as the torrential snow started to calm down, but it's still a storm out there. Hypervelenting was never a good option so I trailed back to the bed and lied down. I checked the time on my phone to see that it's already a quarter before eleven. A caller ID suddenly popped out and I sighed in relief as Natsume's name flashed on the screen.

"Natsume!" I immediately exclaimed as I pressed the answer button. "Where are you? Are you safe? What happened?"

"I'm not Natsume." A gruff voice answered back, making my heart rate spike rapidly.

"W-who are you then?"

He chuckled in reply and his chuckle's actually unnerving. "Where's Natsume!" I cried out, my nerve getting the best of me.

"He and his stupid friend actually escaped. I should have killed Hyuuga both but-"

"Are you insane? Why are you gonna kill him?!"

"He won't listen to me." He intoned nonchalantly. I can imagine him shrugging with his lack of care.

I felt my mouth hanging loose and I immediately sat up, feeling myself hyperventilating. "That's not enough reason to kill someone!"

"It is to me."

"So that's what gangsters act like," I commented without thinking. "-you people are so heartless! You even dragged an innocent girl along!"

"So you know about the gang thing. You must really be important to Natsume when he decides to share his deepest darkest secrets to you."

I felt my heart skip a beat at what he said. "N-no, he didn't tell anything to me! I-"

My remark was cut of with his chuckle. "You're actually fun to talk to. I wonder how Natsume would feel if I.. steal you away from him."

My mind blanked at what he said and I suddenly felt my palms turning clammy. I was about to say something until my phone beeped. I checked it to see it shut down. Dang, dead battery! But it's a good thing right? I wouldn't have to talk to that creepy man.

But what if he thought that I hanged up on him? That might add more reasons for him to come after me!

I immediately jumped out of bed and slapped my forehead. Stupid! Stupid! I don't have my charger! It's in my dorm!

Dizziness suddenly swept all over me and it caused me to collapse on the bed. Maybe I'm just too tired right now. My body can't seem to take all these stress.

* * *

The sudden pressure I felt by my arm made me apprehensive. Was that the man I was talking to last night? How did he find me? "Let me go!" I exclaimed while pushing him away.

"Hey it's just me!"

The familiar voice made me crack an eye open and I stared at him with relief. "It's just you."

Dad cocked an eyebrow at me. "Just me? Who were you expecting anyways? And do you always push people away when you wake up?"

No! My mind screamed. I'm just acting paranoid after I talked to that man... "Why did you wake me up?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. Keep that man who called off your mind- I keep chanting to myself.

"It's already noon you know."

"What?" I exclaimed, immediately throwing the comforter off of me. Crawling out of bed, I checked the weather outside to see it a lot calmer than yesterday. The sun's shining a bit and the misty atmosphere's not present anymore. "I have to go now!"

"You won't eat lunch?" He called out, staring at me sadly. "I already cooked lunch. It will be a waste.."

I kept silent, feeling guilty. "I want to stay but I really need to go now. My friends are getting worried and my phone's dead."

"Then I'll just pack you up some food. You can eat it with your friends." He suggested while pointing to me. "Come with me."

"Okay." I answered back while trailing behind him. I took the opportunity to study him and only now have I noticed him wearing a black tuxedo jacket over his white long sleeve polo. His black slacks made his legs look like it's going on forever. He's really tall! My subconscious screamed to me.

The pleasing aroma of food filled my nose, making my stomach grumble in protest. I stopped by the thresholds, leaving it open and fixated my weight on it's frame. "What would you like to eat?" He suddenly asked to my right, making me jump a bit.

He snickered at my reaction and smirked, his sharp green eyes glistening. "You sure like jumping." He commented while pushing his auburn hair away from his face. Mr. Yukihara's really handsome. My mind reiterated. I wonder how many girls are chasing after him? Must be gaggles of them.

"I don't!" I snapped while pushing my thoughts away. "You just caught me off-guard!"

_"Uhuh."_

I ignored his jibe and focused my attention on the long marble counter at the center of the kitchen. It was filled with copious amount of food, causing my eyes to dilate in surprised. "You cooked all of this?"

"I don't know what you prefer so I made a little of everything."

"A little?" I queried with my eyes widening for the second time. "T-this is too much!"

"No it's not." He intoned with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes it is!" I insisted, fixating my attention back to him. Only now have I noticed the light creases on his forehead. He must be really stressed out. That thought actually made me worried. Being a CEO's already a huge responsibility but then he also has to be a principal. I think that's a bit too much.

"Hey are you alright? Your expression dropped." He spouted with a frown. I watched him as he made his way to the sink area and opened the cupboard above it with ease. I felt my lips tugging upwards, his height's really a blessing. If that was me, I would have gotten a stool to be able to reach the cupboards.

"Here." He passed me five plastic containers and hastened me towards the table filled with ambrosial looking cuisines. "Hurry along."

"I think this will take a while." I grumbled while steering him a scowl. "Everything looks so good! I'm already having a hard time choosing!"

He chuckled a bit, looking complacent. Okay, I think I just boosted his ego more. "Want me to help you then? I'll pick out a few of my specialty." He ripped the containers away from my arms and trotted towards the counter. "You're not allergic to anything right?"

"I'm only allergic to spicy food."

"Really?" He droned out while gazinh at me with his green eyes. "I'm also allergic to spicy food!"

"Wow. That's such a coincidence.."

He nodded his head in agreement, his face scrutinizing. After a few moments, his face turned stolid and he proceeded in filling the plastic container with food. I don't know what it is since they look like concussions mixed together but nevertheless, it still looks appetizing.

I rested my body against the wall and crossed my arms, watching him do all the work. Mia's really lucky to have a father like him.

"Why do you look worried a while ago?" He suddenly brought up out of the blue.

His attention was still fixated in what he was doing so I tried to ignore him. It's weird to tell him that I'm worried over his wrinkles! Well his stress actually..

"Answer me Mikan."

I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed. "It's nothing."

"You can't lie to me." He chirped out while staring at me with his piercing eyes. "Now answer me before I secretly add some chili spices in your food."

"You'll end up killing me and live in jail for a life time then." I drawled back with a smirk.

"Seriously Mikan, why can't you tell me? I'm your dad now remember? Or you don't consider me as one.." He suddenly stared at me sadly and gripped on his wooden spoon tighter.

So he's using the guilt card, like Hotaru. I pushed myself off the wall and sighed defeatedly. "Fine. I'm just worried about you.. and also about Natsume."

"Me? Why?" He closed the 3rd container and proceeded in filling the next one.

"Well," I started off while walking towards him. I checked the first plastic container to see it filled with the food I was eyeing on a while ago. That'll definitely be what I'm eating later. "I just think your overly stressed. I mean, you're already the CEO of the Yukihara Empire! And you're also the principal. Isn't that a bit too much? Maybe you should just choose either one of them.." I suddenly felt my cheeks heating up. "I-I'm sorry. I think I'm being too nosy. I'll shut up now."

He bursted out laughing and I gazed at him questionably. He clutched his abdomen while wiping the slight tears leaving his eyes. "O-oh Mikan! You really do amuse me."

"So I'm just an amusement toy to you?" I barked at him, feeling piqued.

"No!" He asserted while staring at me weirdly. "I think you interpreted it wrong. Just forget about it. But I'm really glad I met you." His face turned stolid serious and that caused me to feel flustered.

"M-me too." I scampered a bit which caused him to chuckle again. I watched him keenly as he closed the last container and got a paper bag out of the cupboard with ease. Only now have I also realized how reserved and collected he is while doing his work. He even looks demure while scooping out food for crying out loud!

_Just like Natsume.._

Urgh, the pit of my stomach suddenly felt queasy and I heaved a shaky sigh. I hate this unsettling feeling setting to me.

"It's not like I have a choice." I gazed at him questionably. He suddenly heaved a deep sigh and grasped on the edge of the counter. He was facing down so his auburn tresses concealed his expression.

"My father forced me to be the heir of the Yukihara Empire," He started out. I kept quiet, insisting him to continue and he did. "-I don't even want to be the CEO since it's really a huge responsibility but my dad died.. and it was partially my fault. So due to the guilt, I decided to comply with him since it's also his last request." He looked up and smiled at me. It actually crushed my heart since he looks so.. broken. "It was actually my dream to be a principal.. that was due to my wife's influence since she likes kids so much."

"Y-you don't have to tell me! It's just hurting you!" My eyes started to feel stingy and I immediately wiped my upcoming tears away. Stupid tear ducts! Stop it!

I heard him sigh a bit and he neared me while giving me his handkerchief. "I'm the one who's supposed to be crying. Why are you crying for me Mikan?"

"I-I'm not!" I sniffed while snatching his handkerchief away from him. I quickly used it to wipe my tears away.

I heard a few scrambling to my front and I looked up to see him grinning at me. I'm glad that he was able to "I have something to instruct to you Mikan."

I nodded my head in reply since my throat feels like it's been rubbed by sand paper. Yeah, that's the side effect of me crying.

"You see this container?" He placed it at the top of all the containers in the paper bag. "Give this to Koko. It's filled with his.. favorite food." A sadistic smirk suddenly made it's way to his face.

"Okay..." I answered back suspiciously. He countered it with a raise of an eyebrow. "I'll go now dad. Bye!" My voice sounded raspy but I shrugged it off.

"See you later Mikan!" He called out.

"Don't stress out!" I called back when I was out. I shut the thresholds and hastened off.

* * *

It felt like hours passed and a familiar looking building came to my view- _the dorm building_. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I thought I took the wrong route! I haven't even seen a single student or staff out here!

_"Mikan!"_

I looked straight ahead to see Serio entering the dorm building. My eyes dilated from shock and I jogged towards him. "What the heck are you doing here?" I asked him after entering the building quickly studied him with concern. There's still a cloth wrapped around his head and his left hand was still casted.

A silly grin made it's way to his scratch up face and he slowly wrapped his free arm around my shoulder. "Stop being such a mother! I'm fine!"

I retracted my left hand away from the paper bag I'm carrying and used it to put pressure on his biggest bruise, causing him to hiss in pain. "Yeah, you're sooo fine." I started out while glaring at him. "How were you even allowed to come to school? You just woke up from a coma Serio!"

"Mikan. As much as I know how attractive you are, your constant worrying makes you more attractive. So stop it. Stop attracting me!"

I stared at him dumbfounded. What did he just said? "Wha..." I felt my lips drying up so licked them and that caused him to smirk for some reason. He suddenly neared his face to me and I felt my breath hitch. "You also look attractive when you lick your lips-"

"Serio!"

Hearing somebody calling Serio, I moved away from him but he kept a sturdy hold around my shoulder so that caused me and the paper bag filled with food to plummet against his hard chest. His chest started rumbling due to laughter and that caused me to scramble away with a blush coming to me.

With an irritated look, I threw his arm away from me with all my strength since I'm a right handed person. My left hand barely has the strength to carry this paper bag! He placed it back and I pushed it away. We continued with the arm war until I heard somebody clearing her throat.

"Excuse me." A familiar strawberry blonde girl entered my view. Luna's blue eyes were piercing on the arm around my shoulder so I did my best to shrug it off. It's a good thing Serio got the message since he didn't put it back. "Hi there baby! I miss you!" Luna suddenly pushed me out of the way and tackled Serio with a bear hug. It's a good thing I was able to balance myself. Me and my food would have hit the floor hard.

"Me too." Serio begrudgingly replied which caught me and Luna off-guard. I saw her sending me a dirty look but it was suddenly replaced with a sweet smile. I blinked a few times, my eyes must be playing tricks on me.

"Hey Mikan!" She greeted me with a sweet smile. "How have you been?"

"Fine," I replied, a bit uncomfortable. "-and you?"

"I feel better since Serio's here with me!" She suddenly gave Serio a peck on the lips and it made me look away. It feels awkward to watch couples having.. public display of affection.

"Baby not here." Serio reprimanded with a tight smile.

Luna scowled but it was immediately replaced with a happy grin. That girl seriously has mood swing issues. "Have you considered attending my party Mikan? It's two weeks away!"

"_Umm_.." I started out while hoisting the paper bag on my arm until I felt comfortable again. It's really heavy. "I-I'm still not sure.."

"Here's an invitation!" She placed it inside my paper bag and grinned at me. "Make sure you'll come!"

"Don't force her Luna. I think it's better if she doesn't come anyways," Serio's remark actually caught me off-guard. I stared at him with surprise, only to find out that he's giving me a stolid look. "-she'll only be a bother there. You know how your peers are right? They'll use Mikan to ruin you."

"Oh. Are you sure Serio? I actually invited her because I thought you would want her to come."

_'Just talk like I'm not here.'_ I would have said that but I just decided to yell it in my mind.

"Nah." Serio replied while smiling at Luna. "Why would I want her to come baby? We might talk and tease each other but she's not important to me." I felt like a ton of bricks hit me in realization. My eyes started to burn and I blinked furiously, wanting the tears to disappear. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have expected. I thought we were friends because we tend talk and tease each other.

_But just because of that?_

You're so shallow Mikan! You're already eighteen yet you act so naïve and stupid!

I thought I saw Serio staring at me regretfully but I think my eyes are just playing tricks on me. Yeah, even my eyes are playing with me!

I suddenly saw Luna smirking at my sorrow but she caught my gaze so she immediately coughed while covering her mouth. That actually caused my irritation to multiply further if that's still possible.

"You know what, I don't even want to go!" I stared at Serio with loathe and glared at him. "I'm so **_SORRY_ **for shaming people! I'm so **_SORRY_ **for being a bother! I'm so **_SORRY_ **for acting so naïve! I'm so **_SORRY_ **for even thinking that you were my friend!" My breathes suddenly turned shallow and heavier. It's as if I ran a marathon.

He suddenly looked worried (most probably feigning it). "Mikan stop that. It's bad for you-"

"You know what? Let's just act like we've never met each other. Not acquaintances. Just merely strangers alright?"

He looked as if he was about to protest but I don't want to hear it. With my hazel eyes filled with tears, I glared at him to the fullest. "Just. Shut. Up." I immediately rubbed my tears away and grasped on the paper bag tighter. It's the only way to make me calm down since it reminds me of dad.

Feeling myself calming down, I faced Luna and said nonchalantly. "Thanks for the invite but I don't think I'm coming."

And with that I turned around, my back now facing them.

"Mikan wait!"

I ignored Serio's pleas and exited the dorm building. As I got outside, I placed the paper bag on the floor and my tears started to flow freely. That was really painful. I considered Serio as my friend... I tried to forget the bad things he did to Natsume since I thought he just needed a second chance yet.. he proved me wrong.

"_Ughhh_..."

I suddenly heard a groan and I looked around but nobody came to my sight. Just the calm snow and the tall marble pillars surrounding the dorm building.

"_Ugh_."

I suddenly saw a bloody hand at one of the pillars and I gasped. What was that? Is that a human.. or a ghost?

A shiver ran down my spine and I felt my body turning cold. It was because of fear and the cold weather.

Leaving the paper bag behind, I quietly walked towards the said pillar. I heard another groan and I readied myself.

_One_

_._

_Two_

_._

_Three_

_._

I immediately peaked to see who that was and my eyes widened at the sight. A feeling of nausea swept to me and I felt my knees buckling.

He was using one hand to hold on the pillar for support and the other one was clutching his bleeding abdomen. Bruises and scratches covered his skin and he looked like he's in so much pain. My eyes burned again and free tears ran down my face. Why was I gonna do? How can I ask for help? I don't even know where Hotaru and the others are! And I can't carry Natsume to the clinic! It's a bit far and I can't even handle his weight! And nobody's even out to help me!

My shaky hand covered my mouth, to keep myself from screaming and hyperventilating.

I feel so useless!

"_N-Natsume._." I stuttered out. "N-Natsume!"

* * *

_•Poppy's note:_

It's actually amusing for me to know that my mood affects my writings so much. I tend to make the characters cuss more when I feel irritated, tense or mad. But when I feel happy and calm, making the characters cuss makes me feel bad so I tend to restrict them from cursing. Don't ask me I also don't know why_ (LOL)_.

_Anyhoow,_

I dedicate this chapter to my best friend **Sophia**. She's actually like Mikan- so caring, loving, selfless and a girl with a big appetite. She's a best friend anyone will ever wish to have! I lab lab lab and miss you Hopia- she gets irritated when I call her that.

And another thing. Somebody actually messaged me saying that I **WON** 3rd place in the **BEST DRAMA** category this _Gakuen Alice Reader's Choice Awards 2012_! I was actually surprised since I wasn't really expecting that. I didn't even know there were awardings (LOL)! So I checked it out to see that it was true so I wanna thank all my readers. Thanks for all your support and thanks for voting me! It really means a lot to me! And I'm really happy since I'm a first class amateur when it comes to writing stories. c:

_Anyhoooooow,_

I was hoping you guys like seeing some twists since that's what you'll be getting for the next chapter! So stay tuned! I promise I'll do my best to update faster!

Don't forget to **review**, **follow** or **favorite**! It's just a click away! But I'm not forcing you dudes. c:

Guest: She did grew up in UK but because of the threats, her mom and grandpa send her to Japan. Did I say States? I might have gotten confused. c: Tell me what chapter so I can correct it! c:

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	15. I'm not Invisible 15

Reo Mōri, _"Wanna know something?"_

A fast update for: _Cindy_! c:

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Natsume suddenly drifted his attention to me after he heard me calling him. His face immediately turned void, perfectly concealing his pained-struck expression a while ago. It made my heart clench more. It must be.. hard to do that- no, he doesn't even have to do that to lessen up my worry! It's just making me even _MORE_ worried for crying out loud!

"You sure have a thing for colorful undergarments." I cocked my head to the side and stared at him like he's crazy. What the heck is he bluffing about now?

"Hmm.. stripes today. " He remarked while looking down at me with a smirk. That caused my cheeks to blare due to anger and embarrassment. Two of my buttons were undone so I immediately fixed them and looked up at him with a leer.

How can he pester me with his condition?! I'll never know.

"You pervert-" Then there I noticed the corner of his lips cracked up, the clot of blood was the only thing stopping it from bleeding. I gulped, what happened? How did this happen...?

"Don't look at me like I'm dead." He deadpanned with a scowl. "I've been through worse so just stand up."

"I'm not staring at you like that." I muttered while standing up but his statement caught me off-guard. He's been through worse? I felt myself wobbling at the thought. Natsume immediately gripped on my arm to keep me still and he groaned as his abdomen stretched.

I watched him helplessly as the corner of his eyes twitched. Maybe it's because of the eerie bruise now forming below his left eye. "Natsume..."

"Dang..." He moaned through his gritted teeth. His forehead was beaded with sweat and that caused my heart rate to increase rapidly. The weather's freezing! Why is he sweating? "-I'm not used to this anymore."

His steel grip tightened and it caused me to wince due to the pressure he's applying. "Uhhh.."

He got the message and immediately retracted his hand away from me. He placed it on the pillar and gripped on it instead.

"Why were you crying?" He queried apathetically but I can tell that he's worried deep down.

It made my eyes burn and he stared at me a bit astonished. I gave him an angry look and choked out. "S-stop worrying about me! You worry about yourself!" I heaved out a shaky sigh and wiped my incoming tears away.

"I didn't even say that I was worried you idiot." Natsume rolled his eyes and smirked at me. It took me a minute to realize my mistake. My face immediately heated up, I was overreacting!

_"Mikan!"_

_"Serio come back here!"_

I immediately whipped my head towards the source of the voice. I felt my expression dropping as I watched Serio jogging towards me with Luna trailing behind.

Did she even know how pathetic she looks like when doing that?

"Go away Serio." I demanded while adverting my attention back to Natsume. His dark and defined eyebrows rose up and I could tell that he was wondering on why I was acting so hostile. "C-can you walk?"

"Duh." Natsume shot back, an annoyed look marring on his face.

He took a few steps but doubled over. I immediately caught him but stumbled a bit due to his weight. He muttered a colorful string of obscenities and flickered his attention back to me. "D-do you have your phone?"

"It's dead." I replied back, causing him to curse again.

"Oh my Natsume! What happened to you?!" Luna was staring at us with her blue eyes as wide as saucers. She placed a hand over her mouth to add on the drama. I felt Natsume stiffening so I held his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

I was pretty sure that Natsume's been avoiding Luna and now.. they're here. Face to face.

Serio treaded towards me and I glowered at him. "I can take care of him!"

"Mikan, stop being a brat!" He shot back with his forehead creasing due to frustration (Ha, for all I care!). He tried to make a grab on Natsume and I shoved him away. "Just go away Serio! I can handle it!"

"For God sake Mikan! You can't even handle his weight without tripping on your face-" My cheeks ripened at what he said and tried to deny it but he cut in sharply. "-let me carry him then we'll continue with what we started okay?" Serio stared at me pleadingly. "I will never... talk to you again. Please, Natsume's loosing too much blood!"

I blinked a few times and felt my gaze lingering on Natsume's wan face. His fresh blood was already creating a pool of crimson on the ground and nausea swept to me. I was never good with blood.

I mentally chided myself. How can I act so selfish? I was letting anger blind me! How can I act like that?

"Here." I gestured Serio to carry Natsume and that caused Serio to stare at me thankfully. "Thanks Mikan."

"You're still not forgiven." I reminded him since he's acting a bit too friendly.

"I know..." He whispered almost regretfully before hardening his gaze. "Natsume put your arms here." Serio patted his shoulder and that caused Natsume's eyes to narrow into slits.

"Did you make Mikan cry?" Natsume pipped in before landing his gaze on me. "Did he?!" I wasn't able to answer right away since I was still surprised by the fact that he called me by my name.

"I didn't!" Serio defensively denied, causing Natsume to suspicioiusly raise a brow at him. Serio sent me a pointed look and I understood it quickly. Natsume's anger would skyrocket when he finds out.

That actually caused me to flush. He.. that's the reason why I keep expecting him to like me back. It's because he cares too much!

And I'm an idiot for being delusional. I know one thing about Natsume and it's.. he hates changes.

He already sees me as a friend so he'll never see me as a lover.

I'm just so sure that it hurts.

"He really didn-" I defended Serio until somebody rudely cut me off.

"Serio might have said harsh things to her but it wasn't his fault that Sakura cried!" All three of us whipped our attention at Luna. I saw Natsume furrowing his eyebrows, showing that he's listening intently to Luna. "-it's actually Sakura's fault since she cries so easily!"

That actually made me take a step forward. She gave me a provoking look and that caused me to explode. I was just holding myself back then but now...!

"Luna." My voice was so steely calm that it actually scared me. "Picture yourself in my condition. Your so-called friend-" I felt Serio's stare piercing to me, as if trying to stop me but I can't. I'm having vocal diarrhea and I just **CAN'T STOP**. "-told someone in front of you that were just a nuisance to him?! You were unimportant! You were just- NOTHING! Wouldn't you act like this when your in my shoes?! I did because I expected, I thought but then.." I trailed out, feeling myself bursting anytime soon. An awkward silence lapsed. I can only hear my deep breaths, Natsume's deep heaves and the rumbles of the sky.

The corner of Luna's lips curved into a derisive smirk. It made me wonder at first.. it's like I did something that she wants me to do.

Then I understood why but I was too late.

"You bastard!" Natsume sent a balled fist at Serio which hit him square at the jaw. The strong, forceful punch sent Serio sprawling on the ground, bearing the same shock expression as I am.

How can Natsume pack a punch like that even with his condition?

He did sat that he used to be the '_gang's asset_'. My mind informed me.

But _WTF I'M SO STUPID_! Luna tricked me! Oh my gosh that- devil's spawn herself! How can she..?

She was purposely trying to make the Hyuuga brothers fight!

_But why?_

...

_What's her motive..?_

"What did you do that for?! I'm your older brother! Show some respect!" I flinched as I saw the fury in Serio's darkening irises. It was the first time I've ever saw him this furious.

"You don't even act like one you bastard!" Natsume growled angrily. "How dare you reprimand me!?"

Serio actually looked hurt at what he said and lowered his head in shame. His raven tresses were now veiling his face. A cold wind came by and I watched as our hair danced with it in harmony.

_Why?_

Why does he keep hurting Natsume?

_Why?_

Why does he act like he cares?

_Why?_

One moment he acts so friendly. One moment he acts like he's flirting with me then

...

He acts like I'm scum under his shoes.

_Why?_

Why was he so darn confusing?

And WHY are there so many WHY questions?!

Natsume started walking away- barely walking away actually. He was literally dragging his body while staggering every 5 seconds! The drops of his blood were scattering all over the snow. I caught up with Natsume but he pushed me away and glared at me. "Leave."

I stared at him, feeling hurt but shook the stupid thought away. I immediately contemplated with a plan and skidded towards Serio as I thought of one. With a hand reached forward, I commanded dryly. "Give me your phone."

He perked his thick ebony eyebrows up but obeyed.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you command my baby like that?"

I stared at Luna irritatingly. This was all her fault! "Yo-"

"That was uncalled for." Serio spat out while glaring at Luna. He rubbed his jaw and winced. "He could still pack a punch at that state huh?"

"Baby? Are you mad at me?"

I ignored their argument with a roll of my eyes. Luna.. I'm really starting to hate her. She's like those plastic mean girls that ends up stabbing you at the back. Like Regina George I guess.

I can feel their stare on me as I walked away. Getting the paper bag dad gave me, I pressed the home button of his iPhone and saw a girl with the same brown locks as mine but hers was straightened and tied into a french braid. She also has the same shade of hazel eyes as mine but the green spectacles I have were't present in hers. Her smile reached her ears and she looks adorable.

She also looks young.

Was this the girl Serio was pertaining to?

Did Luna already saw this girl? I'm sure she'll fret when she sees her boyfriend having other girls picture in his phone.

But then.. is Serio a playboy?

I shook my unimportant thoughts off. I'll actually worry about that later. I searched for Hotaru and Ruka's names at his contacts but none. It wasn't there. My last hope was on Koko and thank God. He answered back after three rings.

"What do you want you useless turd?!"

His booming voice actually made me flinch. So much for a warm greeting I guess. "Koko it's me."

"Mikan!" Koko suddenly huffed out while screaming at somebody saying Hey Mikan's on the phone.

"Where are you and what are you doing with Serio's phone?"

"Seems like you treat him soooo warmly huh?" I commented while checking on Natsume to see that he hadn't gone so far. He was limping for crying out loud!

Well he's very.. machismo. Seeing him in this state may really wound his pride up.

"-ello! Mikan are you with me?"

Being loss in thought due to Natsume made me blush. "Ah yes and I saw Natsume."

"Really? Holy crap! Hotaru, Ruka! Ehh don't look at me like that Hota- okay don't hit me with the gun Imaii!" That caused me to chuckle a bit even in this state. Koko's humor is really something. "-Mikan saw Natsume! Yeah- I mean no! I'm not an idiot Ho.. Imaii."

He cleared his throat and I immeiately cut him off. "This is not a time for dilly dally Koko! Natsume he's.. injured and-"

"Injured? How injured?!"

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips into a thin line. "Like bleeding. Bruises. And oh, his abdomen's bleeding to top that."

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Imaii-" The beep of the phone signaled me that he ended the call and I can't help but groan at Koko's idiocy.

He doesn't even know where we are now!

After I texted him our placement. I returned Serio his phone, mumbling a thanks which caused him to stutter out his welcome. Luna's not present anymore, maybe due to their heated argument.

I flipped my head to see Natsume kneeling down while grasping his abdomen. I watched him with horror and was about to run to his side until Serio stopped me.

"What?!" I hissed at him. "You did enough!"

He blinked and grumbled something under his breath very quickly.

"I wasn't able to catch that." I replied, feeling my miff oozing out of my pores.

I saw him rolling his eyes before standing up, now towering me with his height. He dusted some flakes and dirts off his clothes and reiterated in a low voice that I almost didn't catch. "He's mad. Leave me alone for a while. He doesn't want you to see him like that since he looks very vunerable now." Serio stole a glance at Natsume and his face tightened. "It'll deeply wound up his pride."

"I know that!" I said defensively. "But he's on the flippin' ground bleeding! I think assisting him is our main agenda. I don't give a damn on his stinking pride's right now!"

"Sh*t Natsume! Just stop being such a stuck up ass for once!" I twirled around like a ballerina to see Koko kneeling down beside Natsume, his face plastered with horror. He must have been in so much hurry since his sandy tresses looks disheveled. He was only wearing a pair of socks on his feet and he didn't bother using a scarf or gloves. A black thick coat was above his white tee and denim pants. I heard exletives leaving Natsume's mouth before he drawled out cooly. "I can handle myself Koko. Let. Go."

Koko's profound anger was visible but I immediately wondered. Where the heck is Hotary and Ruka when you need them!? Hotaru's persuation is needed at this moment.

But then again, Natsume can really be stubborn. Will he listen to Hotaru?

"I'll say this one last time Natsume. Stop. Being. Such. A. Prissy. You can't even stand up!"

Natsume's face turned dead furious. Just dead furious. Then in a moment later I saw Koko on the snowy ground, a hand massaging his temples. I immediately ran towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He sent me a crooked smile while nodding. I glared at Natsume to see him glaring at me too. Especially on the hand I placed on Koko's shoulder.

"You selfish, idiotic, gormless of a knob-head!" My mind scolded me for uttering too many foul obscenity (it's the first time I've ever cursed.. such words) but my heart told me it's the right thing.

Show him who's boss girl! My heart cheered to me.

Urgh, I'm acting like a mad woman. I'm talking to my freaking organs!

I'm.. _delusional_!

I saw Natsume blinking due to surprise and Koko looked a heck confused. "I don't understand those curses. What does that mean? Where's my dictionary- _ugh_ in my dorm! I do want to learn British curses... " He whispered to himself but too bad he's a blabber mouth. People within the 5 radius mile could hear him.

I would have laughed at his funny expressions but I just can't. I can feel my skin sizzling due to anger, supplying me enough warmth now. I heaved a deep breath and glared at Natsume. "Why can't you listen for once? This is for your own good! Stop being so ignorant! And you call me an idiot-" I scoffed as I heard him growl. "-please Natsume, y-you're loosing too much blood..." I stared at his crimson eyes, turning almost bloody red, pleadingly. I can feel my tears threatening to roll down so I blinked it away.

This is such a curse. I cry when I feel mad, vexed, sad, embarrassed or blissful!

Therefore I cry too often!

His gaze softened and he immediately turned away with an irritated scowl on.

"I-" I saw a hue of pink creeping to his neck as he stared at me fervently. "Don't look. Don't laugh. Don't say anything. A word and I'll personally shred you."

I blinked and grin at him in reply. I caught Koko's look of astonishment. He stared at me with popping hazel eyes and wide slacked jaw.

Natsume slapped a hand on his hanging jaw, making him yelped at surprise. "Let's just.. get this over with." Natsume tore his eyes away, looking extremely embarrassed and miffed.

Oh my gosh he looks so adorable I wanna take a picture and-

"Keep your stupid thoughts inside that scatterbrain of yours polka." He deadpanned.

I looked at him to see Koko carrying him princess style. I stiffled a laugh and looked at the other way. "Right on.. princess."

He growled at me, looking ten times livid and disconcerted.

I didn't regret saying those three words though.

Koko's amused laughter made the situation a lot better too.

We continued walking and I turned around, seeing the placement of where Serio was standing a while ago dead empty.

* * *

"Noelle?!" I exclaimed while rubbing my eyes and looking up to see her still in front of me, with her signature grin was present. "What are you doing here?"

I thought I was only seeing things.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Working. Duh?"

"I'm happy about your little girly reunion but there's a dying patient here- ow! Natsume stop being so violent!"

I rolled my eyes at the pair. How did they became best friends anyway? They keep arguing like there's no tomorrow.

"What the heck happened to him?!" Noelle pipped in while peering at the pair with trepidation.

"He was _uhhh_.."

"Mugged." Natsume deadpanned with a clenched jaw. "You can drop me Koko."

"Happy to do that!" Koko threw Natsume in the air and Natsume was able to keep himself composed and suave when he landed. That caused one applause from Noelle, one snort from me and one curse from Koko.

"I thought I had you good!" Koko whined while crossing his arms.

Natsume smirked back smugly. "I'm always vigilant."

"You guys should also stop with your mini couple fight-" Her statement caused the pair to glower at her. She easily shrugged it off while clasping her hands together. "-follow me." She led us to the excluded part of the infirmary.

I was about to step into the room they stepped in until Noelle stopped me. "You should stay here."

"Why?" I asked, flinching at my harsh tone.

She seemed unfazed though. "Well, I know how you do with blood and all."

_Ahhh._

I nodded meekly and waited outside. I placed the paper bag on the floor since I lost my appetite. A few minutes later, Koko came running out while rubbing his abdomen. His usual grin was set to a frown but after seeing me, his expression lightened up causing all my worries to flush away.

"Hey there princess! How's it goin?"

A laugh tumbled out of my mouth as I remember calling Natsume a princess a while ago. "Just fine.. prince charming."

He scoffed and sat beside me. I scooted a bit to the side for us to fit together.

"You sure are.. bloody." I chimed in, eyeing his blood-soaked shirt.

That'll surely leave a stain.

He raised a brow at me. "Is that one of your british expressions or are you trying to insinuate.. something?"

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively (and I don't even know what he was trying to insinuate with the word insinuate). I wacked him in the arm and thankfully enough, he stopped. "Okay, people are seriously out to get me! First Natsume and now you!"

I shrugged his accusations away. "You really are bloody. Look at your shirt and hands to prove it."

Quickly, he looked down his shirt and groaned. "It's like I was the one actually stabbed! Oh man I'll have a hard time... laundering this! I shouldn't have worn white when I went to sleep!" He placed a hand on his forehead for dramatic effect.

"Wait. Natsume was stabbed?!" I felt my gut drop and the blood pressure pounding in my ears were't helping at all.

Was that his gang's work? Did they do this too him?

_'I should have killed Hyuuga...'_

My stomach churned as that short statement echoed in my mind in reply. Were they really planning on killing him?

Wasn't that just a bluff?

"Hey Mikan, you're turning green!" He wrinkled his face and frowned at me. "Don't worry. The stab isn't that deep to be deadly. Natsume will certainly pull it through and I'm sure of it."

"How sure?" I bit out while swallowing a lump.

"Cheeky sure! He wasn't a gang leader for no reason right?"

My eyes literally popped at what he said. Did I hear wrong? No.. I heard it crystal clear. "He was... gang leader..?" It took a few seconds to sink before realization hit me. "HOLY CRAP GANG LEADER?!"

"Pipe down! There are ears everywhere." I suddenly covered my mouth and hit my head repeatedly. I'm sooo stupid! Natsume could get into serious trouble because of this!

I should act more cautious.

Stupid.. Just **stupid**!

Koko looked highly amused until his expression fell. "Wait you didn't know?" He turned wan and he started to laugh nervously. "Gang leader? I didn't say that! I said... Fang keeper! Yes fang keeper! I think you should clean your ears-"

"-I heard you clearly! Why are denying it?!"

Koko looked extremely uncomfortable. He bounded to his feet and clarified wearily. "It's just.. it's not in my place to tell you. Natsume will shred me alive when he finds out I had a slip of a tongue."

Silence lapsed.

It was unbecoming.

"So he really is a gang leader?" I broke in silently. The insides of my mouth felt like it's drying up. Big Time. I can't imagine him being a.. gang leader.

It's already impossible for me to imagine that he was even part of a gang! Then now I'm being told that he used to be a GANG LEADER-

"That wasn't from me okay? Natsume will blow a major shit fuse at me when he finds out."

I nodded and faced him. Our hazel eyes clashed and I saw him inhaling sharply. His ears started to redden and I scowled. Was he feeling hot? "Umm Koko.. where's Hotaru and Ruka?"

And at my question, two familiar figure bursted into the thresholds. Ruka looks as if somebody died (which made me chortle a laugh) and Hotaru looks insouciant and placid (but the twitching of her eyes told me otherwise).

"What took you so long?" I asked the two of them.

Ruka was about to explain until Hotaru beated him to it. "My customer called.. and I had to take his order. Money is money after all."

"What? Hotaru-"

Hotaru glared at Ruka which made him silent. It made me wonder but then it clicked to me.

Ruka might also be upset with the fact that Hotaru-

"I can't believe you Hotaru! Sometimes you're just unbelievable. How can you take an order when you know about Natsume's condition?!" I literally blew up. It was just.. outrageous!

Ruka looked as if he was about to say something but Hotaru beat him to it. "It wasn't like he's going to die."

A surge of anger pumped to me but then I just decided to swallow up my sarcastic remark and divert my eyes from her bottomless velvet one. I.. I don't want to say something I'll regret.

She's my_ best friend_.

That doesn't act like one. My mind echoed to me.

I shrugged it off. Hotaru.. she has her ways of expressing her emotions.

And if I'm really her best friend then I should understand that.

"What's in this paper bag anyways?"

I saw Koko crouching down while rummaging through it. "As you can see, it's food."

Koko rolled his eyes and steered me a grin. "Thanks for stating the fact Captain Obvious."

"If it's that obvious then why were you asking me?" I countered back.

He merely ignored me and started licking his lips. "I was just about to eat my lunch when you called me Mikan. I thought it was Serio at first so I apologize for um.. scaring you?"

"You didn't really scare me." I told him honestly while coming to his side. I gave him his share and proceeded in grabbing Hotaru and Ruka's. "The principal told me to give you this. He said it's your.. favorite."

With an evil smirk on.

It was _suspicious_.

Koko greedily snatched the container away from me with his eyes twinkling in sheer delight. "Oh man! Food! I'm famished! I'll thank Mr. Yukimura for that!"

Yukimura? "Why would you thank Mr. Yukimura? You should thank the principal, after all he did cook that for you."

The three of them stared at me disbelievingly.

Actually two since Hotaru stared at me like I was some kind of hick new to the cities. "That's the principal's surname you dolt."

I stared at Hotaru with narrowed eyes. "No it's not! It's-"

_'Can you keep it as a secret?'_

His voice echoed to my head and I immediately sealed my mouth. "Ahh yeah, I.. I forgot."

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered under her breath while sitting at the bench adjacent to me with Ruka tailing behind her.

Ruka placed a hand above Hotaru's and that caused her to glare at him. "Are you asking for a death wish?" She deadpanned while snatching her hand away.

Ruka merely grinned in reply.

Weird couple. I told myself.

But then again. People do say that opposite attracts.

But that doesn't apply to Natsume and me.

How I wish it did.

I groaned at my insane thoughts. Why am I such a dreamer? Why do I keep being presumptuous?

**NO** MIKAN. Stop rambling. This is no time for pitying yourself. There are other things that I should worry about.

"Where's mine?"

I stared at Hotaru and sweat dropped. Her straight forward attitude's really unbecomming.

"Here it is." I handed her the container filled with aromatic food and also Ruka. "Here's yours Ruka-pyon."

He blinked and flashed me his thousand watt smile. "Thanks Mikan."

"This tastes awful!" Koko broke in while making puke noises. "Man! That sadistic principal! He knows my indignant anger towards celeries yet-"

"-you also know his indignant anger towards spicy things yet you secretly added some in his food." Ruka pointed out with a smirk. I can see Hotaru's lips tugging upwards, maybe she was reminiscing the memory.

"Too bad for you he was able to find out about your little sabotage-" Ruka regarded with his amused look widening. "-but you didn't."

Koko frowned at Ruka and declared bitterly. "His senses are as sharp as Natsume's! I can't believe he knew- wait I don't want to remember." He shuddered a bit and it caused me to laugh.

"Amusing." That one simple word was strong enough to make all three of us flash our whole attention to her.

It shows how appealing and dominative Hotaru Imaii is.

She merely cocked her perfectly arched eyebrow up before pursing her lips. "Stop looking at me like I grew horns."

"You already have two actually- oof!" Koko started rubbing his eyes while glaring at Ruka who was trying to look innocent. Take note trying: he wasn't doing a pretty good job when his face looks as if his bladder exploded.

"How dare you throw an olive at my eye!" Koko threw a sloppy green thing at Ruka and it hit him square on the forehead.

"How dare you throw me a- I don't even know what this is!"

And it started.

* * *

"What the heck?!" Noelle came out with her amber hair damp due to sweat. Her scrubs and gloves were filled with splatters of blood. She stared at all of us with anger. "What. The. Heck. I don't freaking deserve this!"

Yeah she doesn't. The white clean room was now filled with colorful food traces- courtesy of Koko and Ruka. Hotaru merely watched with amusement and me?

Well, I tried to stopping them but ended up getting shot by gravy and tomato sauce.

"Were you with them Mikan? I can't believe you- _you_ betrayed me!"

I rolled my eyes at Noelle. "You're overreacting and look at me!" I pulled my light colored plaid polo up and pointed at it. "I was hit because I was trying to save your infirmary!"

She was about to reply until Hotaru cut in sharply. "State your name and profession." Hotaru examined Noelle with scrutiny. "I haven't seen you before. Are you a professional surgeon? A professional doctor?"

Noelle stared at Hotaru uncomfortably. It was highly understandable since Hotaru radiates the feeling of being dominant and robust. She's a juggernaut in short.

"I'm merely a nurse Miss Imaii but I'm in charge of the West Wing so show some respect please?"

Hotaru seemed unfazed and her velvet eyes started to narrow. "You're a mere nurse? How dare you perform surgery on a Hyuuga- and to top that, the future heir of the Hyuuga empire." Hotaru shook her head in disbelief and she look completely livid. Ruke started to pat her hand, making her calm down a bit. "You're just an amateur. We could easily strip your profession off."

"You're being too much Hotaru!" I chided.

I can't believe she said that! Can't she just thank Noelle and get over it? Noelle saved Natsume's life! She doesn't deserve this.

"No Mikan. It's fine."

I stared at Noelle disbelievingly. "You don't deserve this!"

She gave a _duh_ look and smiled. "I'm really sorry Miss Imaii. I might be an amateur nurse but I know what I'm doing. I've been training for years so I'm quite confident with my skills. And It wasn't like I had choice!" Noelle bursted out after the whole composed speech. "The doctors in this academy took the day off because if the snow and I can't call for professionals! The nearest hospital is 20 minutes away! Mr. Hyuuga's condition is pretty serious- the freaking knife blade was stuck in his abdomen! I had to give him a couple of stitches and he was loosing too much blood! I couldn't think of the consequences.."

"Done with your cliché speech?" Hotaru appraised wearily.

Noelle simply narrowed her eyes at the hostile act.

Hotaru sighed a bit and frowned. "Due to the situation, I'll let this slide. However, expect your fellow doctors to be replaced by next week. Come here baka- let's check on Natsume."

That's a bit too _harsh_...

I smiled at Noelle and thanked her until I followed Hotaru from behind. I heaved a deep sigh and Hotaru faced me. "Can you handle the blood?"

I swallowed a bit and nodded. I have to. I need to see Natsume's condition with my bare eyes.

I suddenly felt a hand intertwining with mine. I looked up to see Koko giving me a tight smile and squeezing my hand reassuringly.

Hotaru opened the door without second thoughts. The first thing that cane to my view's Natsume lying down the movable bed. His eyes were tightly shut and trickles of sweat were dripping down his forehead. He was now shirtless and a white bandaid was around his abdomen. I looked away, feeling my cheeks heating up.

The surgical equipments were lying down the lone table at the corner of the room. It was filled with fresh blood and the broken knife blade Noelle was talking about laid there. It was a good of 4 inches long.

I gulped, looking away from there too. I diverted my attention back to Natsume and surprisingly, he was staring at me intently, causing my to flush and look down.

"Mind telling us what happened?" I heard Hotaru ask.

"I'll tell you somewhere else, not here."

"Well lets go to your dorm then."

I saw Natsume glaring at Hotaru before muttering an agreement and standing up. He groaned a bit and clenched his fists. Ruka quickly came to his side to assist him and Natsume begrudgingly accepted his help.

"Uhh.. Mikan?"

I stared at Koko. "Yeah?"

He raised our intertwined hands up and grinned. "As much as I like holding hands with you, I still need to help Natsume so..."

I quickly retracted my hand, causing him to chuckle. He came to Natsume's side and grinned at him. Natsume returned it with a dark scowl.

"I hate this. I still have competition next week."

"Our team will crumble if you're not there-" Koko pipped in. "-you're like the life support we need!"

"I didn't know you go to competitions." I asked, a bit surprised.

"Swimming and football, sometimes track."

I stared at Natsume with awe. "Wow.. and you still top the class!"

"Enough chitchats." Hotaru commanded darkly. "Let's go."

"Polka's not coming." Natsume thundered in when we got out of the infirmary.

I immediately whipped my head backwards, causing it to cringe a bit. "Why?"

"You already know too much."

"But you promised you'd tell me!"

His lips started to tug down and he stared at me with his drowning crimson eyes. "Well not anymore. Not after this and you already know too much for your own good."

"Too much?!" I hissed at him while clenching my fists. "What you told me is barely enough to fill me! You're just making me more curious!"

"Sucks for you then" Natsume riposted with a glare.

"He's right." Hotaru perched in while staring at me stollidly. "You don't have to be involved. It'll only make things complicated."

"Yeah and you should also get to class Mikan!"

I frowned at Koko. "There's no classes today."

"Well not according to Narumi! He said suspension's cancelled!"

"So there's classes right now?"

"Not until 2." Hotaru said. "Don't worry about us. Worry about yourself."

I frowned and sighed begrudgingly. "F-fine. See you later then."

* * *

This is so unfair! Why can't they just tell me and get over it? Ruka and Koko seems to know and Natsume's very willing to tell them but me? Noooo! He activates his sassiness when I ask about it and starts to sass me around.

I say he should just shove his sassiness straight into his arse!

I mean, why can't he just tell me? It's not like his previous gang will know that I was informed!

"-kan! Hello!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see the twins staring at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked worriedly.

"You look like you got dumped." Nonoko commented.

I frowned at Nonoko but then smiled as I saw them genuinely worried. "I'm fine.. I was just thinking about something."

They didn't seem convinced but the bell suddenly rang together with Narumi dancing into the room with his awful wardrobe malfunction again. "Good afternoon my beautiful students! I have _announcements_~ announcements!"

Nonoko rolled her eyes painfully and Anna giggled. Those two may look totally alike (aside from their hair) but their personality's way toodifferent. They spared me one last glance and I nodded my head reassuringly, focusing my attention on Narumi-sensei and nothing else.

"I have a couple of important announcements to make." Narumi started out with a huge grin. His violet eyes started to scan the whole room and a frown slipped to his face. "Why are there so many open seats? Are they late or skipping? Anyways, no one should complain with what I'm about to say okay?" Heaving a deep breath out, he continued. "Everyone of you will be receiving a letter-"

My eyes widened and I slapped my forehead. The letter that I got from the hospital! I forgot to read it!

"No way!"

Everybody started to mumble with a look of displeasure flashing on their faces.

I was pondering for just a few seconds and this happens.

What could Narumi possibly say to make them act this way?

"Quiet!" Narumi boomed furiously.

Everybody fell silent and stared at Narumi with awe. His eyes were twitching due to irritation and he sighed. "That's final. Just read the letter okay? It has all the informations needed. There were just copious amount of students that transferred this year, a lot more than we imagined so the amount of unoccupied dorm is scarce therefore the higher up's made that decision. They're planning to build a new dorm building so until the constructions' finished, everyone will be stuck with three roommates."

Oh. So I'll be having roommates? I have no problems with anyone.. just not Sumire, Luna and the girls that attacked me the last time.

"And second. We'll be having camping this weekend! Exciting right? So pack your bags everyone! We'll be staying there for three days!"

A few cheers and groan sounded the room. I was kinda excited though.. I've always wanted to camp and I'll be doing it with my friends.

Well I hope they consider me as their friend or maybe this is just a one-sided relationship. It's.. I don't think they trust me enough to keep the gang thing as a secret.

"And lastly-" His eyes twinkled with delight and all traces of vexation left his face. "-we'll be having a new student!"

I saw everybody perking up with what he said and I was actually interested too.

"Come in! Come in! We don't have all day!"

I snorted as I remembered my first day here. My reminiscing has put to a halt as a man with rugged sienna hair and amber eyes stepped inside the room. He looked bored which kinda pissed me off.

He just reminds me of Natsume. Uncaring and stolid.

"Introduce yourself!" Narumi encouraged him.

He simply rolled his eyes. "Reo Mōri."

I saw Narumi sweat-dropping, at the same time Reo's amber eyes flashed to mine and a shiver wreaked down my spine.

That felt really _weird_.

Reo suddenly leaned to Narumi and whispered something but I think I was the only one who caught that since almost all of the female population in this room was busy swooning and giggling out loud to catch his attention. The boys were busy frowning at the girls' attitude.

Even Anna and Nonoko's spazzing.

_Brrrr_... I wonder why though. He's really not as eye catching as Natsume-

"_Yo_!"

A startled gasp left my mouth. I whipped my head to my right to see Reo sitting there with his chin propped on his palm. He grinned at me mischievously. "Cat got your tongue? Or is it my looks?"

Narcissist.

My eyes narrowed and I scoffed at him. "You must be blind- _oh_ biased since you're a narcissist! And to be polite, that seat's taken."

I think he wasn't expecting my reply since his lips twisted into a deep frown. "Narumi said I can sit here. He also told me that you'll show me around!"

"Sorry but I have other things to do."

I don't like this guy. He.. creeps me out.

His expression darkened. "You're really irritating. Why would _Hyuuga_ take interests in you? He must be blind."

He knows Natsume?

Well.. Natsume's a Hyuuga and Hyuugas are known for their aristocratic features, intelligence and perseverance. I wouldn't be shock if the president of America knows him.

I simply glared at him. "Well sorry to burst your bubble but first of all- you're also irritating for me and I'm not trying to please you. Second- Natsume's not interested with me.." I frowned as those words tumbled out of my mouth so easily. "You must really be blind."

He chuckled out loud and it caught me off-guard. I wasn't trying to please him!

I was actually trying to irritate him more!

"Wanna know something?"

My heart started to hammer loudly against my chest- or I think it is since I can hear it vividly in my ears. His amber eyes danced with mischief, as if mocking me. "I-if it's not stupid."

And those _seven words_ that came out of his mouth were like a drug that kept me up all night.

* * *

_•Poppy's note:_

I wonder if anyone of you will be able to guess those seven words correctly. Stop by and leave a review of what you think it is! c:

FRF!_ Favorite, Review, Follow_! c:

* * *

**Signing out,**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


	16. I'm not Invisible 16

Hotaru Imaii,_ "Have you ever thought that your stupid and reckless act can cause a damn consequence?"_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_'I'm gonna take you away from him.'_

What the heck does he mean by that? Seriously, why am I always involved with complicated and unreadable people?

"Ow!" I yelped as a sharp impact collided with my forehead. Rubbing the inflicted area, I looked down to see the culprit- an innocent looking 'chocolate chip cookie' scented candle.

"Have woken up from your little fairytale daydreams?"

Hotaru's statement caused me lose my composure. "How many times do I have to tell you Hotaru! Yes I do read my romance filled novels but I don't daydream fairytales! I haven't even slept to begin with so how would I wake up!"

She didn't seem to give a single damn about my outburst. "Reading a novel filled with romace is basically living a life like you're asleep. You tend to be naïve because of those putrid books-" A look of disgust flashed across her face for a nanosecond before she composed herself. The usual stolid facáde's now in contact. I wonder though, Hotaru seems to have a deep hatred towards the genre: romance. "-I'm not liking how unorganized your room is. If you're gonna pack for the weekend then pack up already."

"This is my room." A defensive reply left me.

Hotaru simple simpered at me. "And this is now my dorm. I like every area and corner spotless. Even if it's your room or Shouda's."

That caused my reply to die out. I simply muttered an agreement before resuming in packing up since tomorrow's camping day.

And I had to meet my roommates before camping.

**Permy **and** Hotaru.**

It's unusual though. I thought Permy would throw a fit about how this is all are messed up. I even prepared myself but when I met her, she just gave me an apprehensive look before scurrying to her room. I haven't heard from her for days and luckily, she seems willing to be my roommate. As for Hotaru.. I thought it would be great but **no**!

Just to share: There was an instance I left my newly bought strawberry smoothie in my room since I have to get some snacks in the kitchen but when I came back, it was gone. And guess where I saw my smoothie again.

In the_ trash can._

Too bad, that was one good smoothie.

"What's this?"

I zipped my luggage up as I put the last item in it- the chocolate chip cookie scented candle. I don't know why... I just have the urge to bring it. Adverting my attention to Hotaru, I saw her holding an eerily familiar envelope. "I haven't read it yet."

"Whose fangirls? Natsume or Serio's?"

My mood immediately dampened as I remembered the Hyuuga brothers that I've been trying to take off my mind and avoid for the past few days. Natsume seems to be avoiding me as well but Serio keeps popping out of nowhere. He keeps begging me to talk to him and it's a good thing I can get myself out of those situations- courtesy of his fangirls hoarding him.

"That's not from the fangirls. It's.." Should I tell her? What if she gets mad?

"It's?" She asked with an eyebrow raised upwards. A sign that is evidently telling me to spill the beans since she's starting to get impatient.

"It's..."

I think I should tell her though since she's the only option I have.

_Natsume_? No, he'll definitely blow a fuse at me.

_Ruka and Koko_? No, they'll eventually tell Natsume since they're best friends.

_Anna, Nonoko and Noelle_? A major no. They don't even know what's going on!

And this secret's suffocating me due to the guilt. This is what they say to think before you act. Me and my stupid curiosity!

"Your habit of beating around the bush is very vexing baka." Her penetrating eyes clashed into mine and she stared at me challengingly. I held my stare and she also held hers, causing me to waver and look away. "It's.. I got it from Aoi's hospital room. I haven't read it yet-"

"Why did you take it?"

I flinched as I took in Hotaru's expression- her usual void persona's now filled with animosity and fury. Okay I didn't expect her to be this furious! "I'm sorry Hotaru. I really didn't mean to pry! Curiosity got me-" Her expression darkened and I immediately continued. "-I was about to put the letter back until Natsume came in the room so-"

"Do you know what you just caused?" She shot back sharply. I can vividly hear a pressure pounding in my ears due to the nervousness. Hotaru usually keeps a straight face but now rage was written all over it. "Have you ever thought that your stupid and reckless act can cause a damn consequence? This might be the reason why Yome got chased by the gang! This might be the reason why they attacked Natsume when he was least expecting it!"

She even raised a tone at me. I'm so screwed. "I-I'm really sorry Hotaru. I was just curious. I have no idea what's happening. I feel so ignorant-"

"Expect Natsume to hear about this." Her words struck like lightning and a chill ran down my spine- the feeling you get when drenched in cold water. My body felt so numb that I can't seem to move it.

All I can do right now is to watch Hotaru leaving without sparing me a glance. I felt so hopeless that all I can do right now is to shatter into pieces. I feel like I'm gonna lose Hotaru and I already lost so many things.. I can't afford to lose her too. She's my _first bestfriend_. "Hotaru please.. forgive me-" She closed the door with a click and there I felt tears prickling out of my eyes.

The knocking on my door snapped me out of me reverie. Who on earth could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone and I'm positive that isn't Hotaru and you wanna know why? Well there are some similarities between her and Natsume and one of it is their skyrocketing pride that's capable of competing during Olympics.

A familiar green haired girl entered my view and I squinted my eyes a bit due to the blurriness of my vision.

"Hi." Permy greeted me with a small yet gentle smile. It caused me to gape at her.

She simply raised a brow and I felt myself flushing. "H-hello."

"Soo.." She started rubbing her forearm and her eyes landed on the floor, like there was something interesting on it.

She's really nervous and the thought caused me to feel a bit confident. "I don't bite."

Permy rolled her eyes at my statement and trudged into my room- sitting beside me on the bed. She faced me, a look of determination flashing across her face. "I-I know this feels awkward but first of all, I'm sorry for acting hostile towards. Especially on your first day..."

Shock isn't the right term to describe what I'm feeling right now. I'm completely stupefied, astonished.. dumbstruck! "Oh."

_Oh?!_ Smooth reply Mikan, real smooth.

Permy crossed her arms and looked away. "Y-you'll be my roommate and I don't want misunderstandings between us. I'll just ask something and I expect a honest answer-" Her striking green eyes clashed to my hazel ones and it reminded me of the principal er.. dad. "-were you backstabbing me?"

"Why the heck would I do that?!"

She pursed her lips and frowned. "Well I believed Luna at first. She told me that you were a backstabbing b*tch so I really despised you. I thought your sweet smile and cheery attitude's a cover up-" She gave me a no-offense-look and I nodded understandingly, feeling a pang in my chest.

What have I ever done to Luna to make her hate me so much? She even did the honor of trashing my name.

"-you have plenty of friends even though you're new here.. and you're just a scholar! Imagine my shock when I found out that Imaii and Natsume's willing to hang out with you! They wouldn't spare me a second even if I shed blood for them-" A humorless laugh escaped her. "-I thought you were a fake, a plastic but then.." A familiar mixture of emotion replaced her usual confident facade.

Vulnerability. Helplessness. Hurt. Betrayal.

It turned my boiling anger into pity. Permy's really not that bad. I shouldn't have judged her too quickly.

"I saw Luna trashing me in front of Reo Mōri! She said something about me being a demented whore! She's such a charmer huh?" Permy snorted dryly. It was unbecoming seeing her this way. "Everybody thinks of her as the perfect role model and I'm guilty as charged. She just acts so perfect! With her perfect grades, perfect beauty and perfect attitude but hey don't judge a book by it's cover. Sure she's smart and pretty but her attitude is like a rottening tomato once you get to know her. So nasty and influencing yet you can't seem to get away with it."

"Were you influenced by her?"

She laughed wryly. "Don't underestimate me Sakura. I don't waver easily."

"But you believed her when she told you that I'm backstabbing you! And from what I remember, you were also protective over her." I accused her with a half-hearted scowl

A pinkish hue leaked across her cheeks and she squared her jaw. "I don't wanna talk about that. But she did influence the whole Hyuuga fan club- the reason why they're really rabid. She's really a manipulative b*tch so you should be careful-" A serious look crossed her face. "-I don't know why but the b*tch seems to be interested in you... in a bad way." She immediately pipped in.

Her warning made feel nauseous. My hands started to turn clamy and I can feel a bile rising up my esophagus. I already have my own problems to deal with and this whole Luna thing is making it worse. "I.. I really can't understand her though. A moment she acts so kind to me then the next thing-"

"She acts like a psychopathic freak. Don't give me that look Sakura, I'm being honest. I've always had to put up with her mood swings." Her fluid declaration made me cringe. Calling someone a psychopathic freak is a bit harsh.

"I wasn't gonna use the term psychopathic freak..." I voiced out my thoughts and squirmed as Permy narrowed her eyes. "-maybe _jerk_?"

"You're too kind Sakura." Annoyance was visible in her words.

"I'm not being kind!" I defended myself.

"Whatever you say."

Permy started to inspect my room with an impressed look marring on her face. "Your room's really pretty."

"Uhh.. thanks." I replied rather lamely. She cocked a brow at my flimsy reaction and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. It's a good thing she understood that I don't wanna talk about it since she reluctantly looked away and walked towards my bookshelves- there were at least 5 of them stacked with books. "_Woah_, you're really a nerd Sakura."

"I'm barely a nerd. I don't even like studying."

She stared at me with disbelief. "But you're a scholar! Aren't scholar's studyholic?"

"Yes! I.. I don't like studying but I have to since I can only be a scholar when my grades are consistently high." She seems to believe me since her doubting look dissipated and there I mentally slapped myself. I'm so stupid that the scholar thing slipped from my head!

I'll probably be screwed when they see my math tests though.

"I can't imagine how high your grades should be." She reluctantly pulled out a book and I immediately recognized the cover by heart. It was my all time favorite- The Client by John Grisham. "You're really a tough chick since you were able to transfer into this academy even though you aren't financially gifted so I..." Her face ripened and she pursed her lips. "-I admire you for getting in. I also admire you for withstanding all the.. haters."

With that said, her face flushed deeply and she covered it up by focusing on book. Her nose suddenly wrinkled in distaste as she read the first few pages. That's the time I stared down my lap with my hands balled into fist.

I'm so disgustingly selfish. I was lying for my own sake and that caused many people to lie. And to top that, I'm deceiving everyone! Permy admires me because she thought that I'm a scholar! The thought caused my remaining sanity to dissipate.

I'm an awful person.

"Are you planning to do something?"

I bit my inner cheek to keep myself composed. "Why?"

She didn't seem to notice my change of expression as she perked up and grinned at me. "Well.. come and find out!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked her wearily. I did the honor of closing the door since Permy didn't bother taking another look at it. She immediately ran towards the expensive looking piano and started stretching her arms.

This must be the classiest room I've ever seen in the academy- everything here's already classy but this room's really the bomb. It gives out the aura of _'break-one-stuff-and-it's-gonna-cost-your-lifetime -paycheck'_ "Is it alright to use this room without permission?"

She faced me with her chin high. "Stop being a worry wart and **FYI**, my mom basically bought this music room so yeah I think I'm an exception."

"Lucky you then." I replied, a thick layer of sarcasm dripping in it.

"I know-" She did a hair flip and seemed to be ignorant enough to notice my sarcasm. "-do you know Daylight by Maroon 5?"

"I'm not living under a rock Permy. Of course I know that song."

She glared at me and snapped. "Stop calling me Permy! You basically look as if you were living under thousands of rocks by wearing those trashy things!" Her nose wrinkled in distaste and she faked gagging sounds. "I mean what are those? Grandma's hand-me-downs? I know you're just a scholar but are you really that poor?"

I looked down my clothes and scowled. What's wrong with baggy sweaters and faded jeans? "Well at least I don't have to freeze to death! Who wears mini skirts and tank tops over thin cardigans during winter anyways?"

She shrugged and opened the fall board of the piano. "Trust me, a lot of people dresses like this so you should learn how to suck it up too. Anyways, do you know the lyrics of Daylight?"

Hmm.. Permy **IS** categorized as an It Girl in this academy- explains her fashion sense and snobby attitude. "Yup."

"You sing while I play."

"Why do I need to sing for you?"

"Well.." She started out while staring at me like I'm dumb. "You're lucky that I'm even playing in front of you. I'm a prodigy you know."

I gave her a bored look and applauded sarcastically. "Wow I feel so lucky to get to watch an arrogant permed haired girl playing piano."

She glared at me with full intensity and roared. "Stop with the perm jibes or I'll strangle you! Can't you just lighten up and shut up?"

"I won't be able to sing if I shut up Permy."

"Stop calling me Permy, Sakura!"

We held our stare until my eyes started to sting, causing me to blink in reflex and look away. A smug look appeared on her face and she started playing the piano with her eyes closed. I watched Permy with fascination as her fingers swept across the piano like a pro.

I thought she was just self-centered but this totally proves that she's a prodigy.

And I think I should take her advice about lightening up a bit too... being the way I am is too pressuring.

So there I closed my eyes, letting the melody sweep me away.

Playing: _Daylight by Maroon 5_

The lyrics tumbled out of my mouth like I knew them by heart. I tend to feel relaxed when I sing.. and read and doodle. But singing tops it all.

A low pitch note ended the whole song beautifully. I opened my eyes and frowned half-heartedly. That felt really fast and I still want to sing.

"Wow Sakura..." Permy was staring at me with her eyes all wide. "That's really-"

"-awesome! Wow Mikan.. I never knew you could sing like that!"

I felt myself blushing furiously at Koko's compliment.

But it feels a bit bizarre to talk to him since I haven't really spoken to him or even get to be near him due to the fact that he always hangs out with Natsume and Ruka all the time (inseparable trio) and I don't want to talk to Natsume so yeah, get the picture. "T-thanks Koko."

"Don't cut me like that Yome!" Permy screeched.

A smug smile crossed Koko's face. "I can cut you anytime seaweed." He tutted gleefully.

"Stop calling me seaweed!" Permy cried out.

I felt myself smiling as I watched the two bickering. They have this chemistry thingy that leads to romantic thingy in the future. "Well I guess I'll take my leave-"

"Don't leave me alone with this freak Sakura!"

"I'm a freak? Says the girl with permed green hair!"

"This is so annoying! Why does everyone disses me about my hair?!"

I took my cue and left the two bickering pair alone. I strolled to no-specific direction and tucked my hands into my sweater pocket since the weather's freezing. It's also nice to stroll outside since there are only few students wandering around so yeah, it's a good opportunity to think about stuffs...

But it's really stupid though, how will we camp tomorrow when it's this cold? We're gonna freeze in the tents!

...

I know I shouldn't mingle with the gang thing since it's like digging my own grave when I get involved with them but really, why am I the only one clueless here?

And what about the new student Reo Mōri? Why does he need to say those **seven words** that's been bugging me so much?! I mean what the heck does he mean by: _'I'm gonna take you away from him.'?_ I mean who's him and where will he take me? Africa? Philippines? South Pole?! And why hasn't grandpa and mom contacted me? I thought Logan told me that they'll come here?!

"_Oof_!" I felt something hard hit me, causing me to stop short with my rants and complains. It's weird though, the thing I hit was as hard as a brick wall but too warm to be one.

Then again, it's better to earn an ugly looking bruise from bumping something hard than seeing the person who's at the bottom of your to-talk-to list at the very moment.

"Watch where you're going! Or do you like feeling my chest? You can't seem to take yourself off of it."

With that said, I immediately pushed myself away and glared at Reo with full intensity. "Y-you watch where you're going! Don't appear like that all of the sudden!"

"I didn't appear all of the sudden. You were just too engrossed with your thoughts."

"Right.." I mumbled and started to walk away. "I have to go now-"

"Wait!" He caught my wrist and I glared at him. "Don't touch me!"

He immediately let go like it was scalding hot and took a step back. "Right sorry."

That caught me off-guard. It was... unusual. He's the kind of person who comes up with cocky responses and sarcastic comebacks instead of apologizing so easily. "Oh, sure."

An awkward silence lapsed and I started fiddling with the hem of my sweater. What should I say? Should I crack the ice? Talk about the weather? Ask him about his day?

Screw that, today's the day I'll stop beating around the bush!

"What- what do you mean by that.."

He tilted his head to the side and looked genuinely confused. "By what?"

"The words you said..."

"What words did I say?"

Or not.

I frowned and mentally scolded myself. I just have this bad habit of beating around the bush. It's very uncontrollable. "Well you told me that you're gonna take me away from him. What do you mean by that? Please do clarify since I'm quite confused."

"What? I don't remember telling you that."

I gave him an_ are-you-kidding-or-messing-around_ look and that caused him to guffaw. "Hahaha! T-that's the h-hilarious expression I'm waiting for! P-priceless."

I angrily leered at him and that caused him to double over and crack up. "If you have nothing important to say then I should get going." My words must have been sharp since his laughter died down and he started to look sober.

"But just forget about it. I was kidding back then."

I gave him a blank look. Did he seriously think I'll buy that excuse? "You're lying."

"Well believe in what you want to believe in. I don't care. Just tour me around here before I force you to."

"Force? You're gonna force me?!" I cried out while gapping at him. This guy's unbelievable. Who does he think he is?! I immediately composed myself and gave him a straight look.

I won't show him any signs of weakness. He can't make me waver.

"Too bad but I'm not one of your fangirls-" It's weird though, he already has a steady fanclub even if he's only been here for a couple of days. "-you can't force or order around so give me your best shot buster! I can take any bullet you rain upon me!" I added up with a sneer.

"Hahaha! Y-you're classic gold! B-buster? Hahahaha!" He was able to splutter those words before doubling over and guffawing again. It's really pissing me off I mean, it's rude to laugh at somebody who's not even trying to be funny! And what's wrong with buster?! " I'm just telling you something you can't decline to. So I basically didn't force anything."

That didn't sound peachy at all. I gave him a wary look before asking cautiously. "What is it?"

"Natsume Hyuuga's the previous leader of the most notorious gang in the tristate area." He started out and I can feel my face contorting due to shock. Most notorious gang? Did I hear that correctly? "The police have been tracking the previous gang leader or to put it simply- _HIS_ whereabouts but since he's a Hyuuga, everything's been covered up. All the witnesses, the clues, the evidences. But that won't make me silent."

A frission of unease welled in me. Who is this guy anyways? Is he telling the truth..? "Who are you..? Wait! Are you part of the gang too?"

He stiffened a bit before pipping in cooly. "No, I just know many things people don't."

"Uhuh." I replied, not convinced at all. Is he telling me the truth or is he making these all up?

But it's best to play safe.

Stupid Natsume! If he told me about the gang thing then this wouldn't happen! Reo wouldn't be able to blackmail me then!

My shoulders started to buckle at my stream of thoughts. A tense sigh escaped me. "Alright I'll show you around." I immediately steered him a glare as he flashed me a triumphant look. Let's play the last string. I really don't want to be near this guy. "Didn't Narumi sensei tour you around?"

"That bisexual teacher doesn't even teach. How do you expect him to give me a tour when he doesn't even do his job properly?"

He does have a point but wait- "Narumi sensei's bi?"

He nodded and shot me a knowing look. "Told you. I know many things people don't."

"Ohh.. so you're an omniscient guy?"

"Straight right."

His cocky answer made me painfully roll my eyes. "Nobody knows everything."

His face twisted at my reply. Due to annoyance I assume. "Just shut up and start with the tour before I lose my temper."

I clenched my fist in order to restrain myself since stimulating ideas on how to strangle him with my bare hands keep popping into my head.

* * *

Not surprising to everyone, the two of us bickered away as we went along with the tour. Well it's all his fault! He keeps insulting me with degrading comments and sarcastic remarks. Sadly though, our argument would always end up with me gritting my teeth due to anger and him smirking smugly. Bah it's unfair! He has a triumphant card under his sleeves- the blackmail.

Couples of hours must have already passed since my limbs are starting to burn and to my dismay, I've only showed him the west wing (infirmary) and the east wing (cafeteria). And due to my.. condition, I'm easy frazzled now. And I was never the athlete before. "Can we stop? I'm tired!" I complained to him but still continued to walk sloppily.

He turned around to steer me a look of disbelief but halted. No indication of fatigue in his movement and expression. "How can you be tired? You've only showed me a few things!"

"A few?!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands in the air. "I showed you the whole west and east wing! What else is there to see?!"

"Well the whole place!" He waved his right hand in the air, indicating his point. "All the labs, all the sports complex specifically the track and field, classrooms, variety types of room?"

I audibly groaned at his request. Can't he just shut up and stop being so bossy?! I'm doing him a favor darn it!_ 'Well you were actually blackmailed to do it.'_

It's just.. it'll take forever to show him around! I haven't even seen the whole academy myself! "Can we do it some other time?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing defeatedly. "Fine. Just accompany me for a while. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Well I have a few onto my sleeves too." I sharply countered back and followed him as he began to walk to who knows where. The burning sensation in my limbs was starting to increase and so are the students wandering around the campus.

I checked out the girls' attires and Permy was right, a lot of them are wearing clothes like her. Some are actually too skimpy and it made me feel embarrassed to say that I'm a part of this loooow generation. Don't they know how foolish they look like? Sure the winter season's about to end but it's still freezing!

It also wouldn't go unnoticable to everyone that the girls who would pass by us would either swoon over Reo (for the reason I'm not aware of) or give a moment to shoot me a dirty look.

"Are you related to Maya Pierce?"

His breath tickled my nape and it caused me to jump a bit, earning an amused snicker from him.

"You're really jumpy."

I ignored his jibe and repeated the name. "Maya..." It sounds foreign to my ears.

"Yeah. Maya really looks a lot like you-" He heaved a deep sigh and stared at me almost painfully. It shocked me actually. I never knew this loathsome boy can feel that emotion. "Same shade of brown hair. Same shade of hazel eyes, but hers doesn't have green specks on it."

"I really don't know anybody named Maya though." For some reason, Serio's wallpaper (the girl) popped into my head. Now that I'm thinking about it, we do have resemblances that are too alike .

"You're not related?"

He sounded so hopeful which made me feel bad. I just don't like crushing people even though they're as evil as Reo. "I'm sorry but I'm an only child and my _um_.. family's a mess so I really don't know."

"Maybe you are related but you don't know!"

"Why don't you ask her instead of asking me?"

His expression dropped faster than a lightning bolt and the remaining hope that was visibly seen and felt from him faded. It actually made me feel guilty for some reasons. "I.. I'm sorry. That came out rudely."

"Don't apologize. I just.. she's dead."

_Dead_? I felt my heart stop for a second. A cold chill raked all over my veins and I swallowed hardly. I don't know this girl but it feels weird to talk about death. "H-how did she.. _die_?" The last word came out as a whisper.

It's either he decided to ignore me or he didn't hear me at all but I thought it's wise to just leave the topic hanging. I shouldn't be nosy since I don't have the right to be one- I barely know Maya!

He eventually stopped walking and as I took in the surroundings, my eyes narrowed into slits. I gave Serio a suspicious look and he sent me an innocent one. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"How'd we end up here? In the sports complex, specifically the track and field?" I gave him a glare and earned a charming grin in return. "It was a coincidence! I was walking to no specific direction and ended up here!"

"No, this is far from the word coincidence!"

He shrugged in reply and continued to amble towards the bleachers. Well good luck to him that since the whole place is packed up. I wonder why though. Is there a special event?

He suddenly turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you coming?" He mouthed out.

I glowered at him and shook my head stubbornly. That guy.. I think he knows the whole place! This is not a mere coincidence since this place is hard to find! I was able to know about this place because Natsume and the gang gave me a tour around.

The gang... I felt the emptiness in my heart soaring at the thought of them. I haven't hanged out with them for days and honestly, I'm really missing them so bad. Ruka's warm smile, Koko's bubbly personality.. even Natsume's cocky comebacks.

And now Hotaru's also mad at me.

I felt somebody tugging my wrist and I tried yanking it away but Reo glared at me. "Notorious gang leader." He chimed in with a smug smile.

I felt a vein popping out of my forehead. That blackmailing devil. "The place is packed! If you use your eyes then you can tell that there are no remaining seats left." Well there are a few at the farthest row but I don't wanna sit there. All you can see there are masses of heads, food being thrown everywhere and the cheers and curses there are the vivid reason why some students are turning deaf nowadays.

"Follow me but not too close. Maybe about 5 meters away."

"Why?"

"Fangirls." With that said, he let go and headed towards the front bleachers and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone that the female population around were checking him out. He started to talk to two blonde girls sitting in the front. They giggled and took their phones out before skedaddling off their seats. They didn't bother sending me a glimpse when they bumped to me and continued to titter away.

A jerk on my arm broke my reverie and I almost tripped (again) at the small stairs in between the bleachers. It's a good thing I was able to pull myself up quickly. I heard a few chuckles erupting nearby, causing me to blush and scramble to the seat that Reo was able to woo from the two girls. It was a lucky shot- he got the front and center ones.

"You alright?"

His amused voice caused me to flush further. "Well thanks for pulling me. I appreciate it!" I snarled at him.

"I enjoy embarrassing you so it's no big deal-" His words made me stare at him with disbelief. How can this guy be so callous? "-Natsume's competing by the way. Against other academy representatives. The reason why the whole place is packed."

I didn't miss out the disdainful tone in his words but my anxiety got the best of me. I felt my whole body numbing at the piece of information. I haven't talked to Natsume but according to the rumors around, he and his teammates have been practicing for the big football competition next month. And he's already busy helping out the SC since the admins were greatly impressed when he took over Serio's position. So they want him to continue with his work (so he can train and be the future SC president).

How can Natsume do all of this? Isn't it too much and it's been.. I don't know 4 days since he got stabbed!

It's really unfair though. Natsume got the whole package. The good looks, the brains and... everything! I know nobody's perfect but when it comes to Natsume, I can't seem to point even a minuscule flaw.

But he is condescending, stroppy and laconic. And am I stupid to think that those are actually one of his charms?

"Is he feeling all right? Can he compete?"

My mental rambling was put to a halt and I stared at Reo questioningly. "Is there a reason why he can't compete?"

He shrugged as reply and stared straightly at the track, avoiding my accusing stare. Sensing that he wouldn't waver any time soon, I followed his lead and gazed at the track and there I saw people unknown to me scattering all over the place. Mixture of gender- all wearing spandex/ sports wear and running shoes.

What caught my attention was the certain raven haired boy being crowded by a handful of female. And there's the vexed scowl and glare that I'm accustomed _(missing)_. Suddenly, a brunette girl wearing sports bra latched onto his muscular arm. Her bold act made me I look away, the pit of my stomach churning.

I can't help but think that the girl's beautiful. Really beautiful.

"_*cough*_ jealousy_ *cough*_."

I slapped Reo's arm as I felt my blood boiling. Can't he just suck up for once? Why can't he just leave me alone?! Actually, I like it when Natsume teases me but when it comes to Reo, pure fury and restlessness overcomes me. "Shut up! Can't you just leave me alone? And for your information, I'm **NOT** jealous!" My emphasis on _'not'_ actually made him smirk. **SMIRK**! That BLOODY SMIRK I WOULD LIKE TO RIP OFF HIS FACE!

"Well if the shoes fit-"

"**I'M. NOT. JEALOUS!**" A few people around shot me dirty looks while others stared at me curiously but I ignored all of it.

I'm not jealous!

_I'm really not!_

From this day onward I swear to myself. I would stop liking Natsume Hyuuga in an intimate way. We're just friends and are **ONLY** meant to be friends. Why can't I stitch that fact that into my brain?

"Whatever you say."

I chose to ignore his jibe when all I wanted to do was prowl at him and trust me- it was tad hard to pull the remaining strings of restrainations left. But I suddenly recalled his words a while ago. "You know something." I deadpanned, my eyebrows knitting together.

His amber eyes twinkled mischievously. "Like when Natsume got attacked four days ago?" I felt my jaw drop since I wasn't expecting him to give me such a straight answer. I wasn't expecting him to know either. "He also got stabbed right?"

His continuation left my jaw hanging. I can see him restraining back a chuckle. "_How_..." I managed to choke out while pursing my lips to keep my jaw from dislocating. "How d-did you know?"

"I'm an omniscient person remember?" An aura of arrogance seeped out of him at his words. "Do you want to know something again?"

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

My face must be mimicking the paleness of a person who must have seen a ghost right now. The irregular beating of my heart wasn't helping at all. In fact, it's making my breath shallow and ragged. "W-what is it?"

The glint in his eyes increased. I should really stop stuttering. He seems to be enjoying seeing me in such a vulnerable state. Seeing that he has the authority over this whole conversation. "I really hate the Hyuugas, especially that Natsume." Natsume's name came out as an angry snarl.

"Why?" I manage to croak out while swallowing tightly.

His coiffed sienna hair ruffled messily as a chilly wind went by. A dead serious expression flitted across his face and it haunted me.

Cheers and claps erupted suddenly but I can't seem to advert my attention off of Reo even if I wanted to since Natsume's name is being chanted and cheered everywhere. "Natsume Hyuuga almost killed my brother and Serio Hyuuga stole my girlfriend away from me. Those two are hazards in the society." His words were cold and biting.

The chill that raked all over me wasn't because of the cold weather. It was because of Reo's words and expression. "K-kill..? _No_..! That's.. p-preposterous! Natsume will never try to kill-" My mouth immediately dried up at the word. "-nor harm anyone! I don't know about Serio but he.. he must have done that for a good reason-"

He snorted disbelievingly and shot me a glare. If glares could kill, I would have been a thousand feet under the ground by now. "Good reason?! Considering that you're a scholar, you can be very stupid."

Okay bad choice of words. I don't even know Serio that much so I can't be so sure about him. And the recent events caused my impression on him to.. let's just say it's rubbish.

I never remember telling him that I'm a scholar though.. Well _duh_, Alice Academy's a school that feeds off gossips. Everyone here's basically living for some hot, juicy and fresh off the oven news. "Wait that came out wrongly but-" I raked the right words to say and wished for the best. I hope I wasn't pouring gas over flame. "But Natsume will never harm (I can't seem to say kill) anyone! What you're saying is highly unbelievable!"

"Well I don't care about what you believe in-" A snort left him. "-I'm just gonna warn you. My brother's now the gang leader-" Fear must have been visibly attached to my face since he smirked smugly. "Surprise surprise!" He clasped his hands together, mocking enthusiasm. "That's one of the reasons why the gang's after him too. So I suggest you to-"

"-B-brother..?" I swallowed hardly and continued. "What does your b-brother look like?"

His eyebrow cocked upwards. He mustn't have expected the question. After all, of all the questions I can ask why his brother? Well, David Tee. I remember Serio saying that that's the name of the gang leader.

Let's just hope he really isn't the gang leader. Everyone will hate me after knowing that. He's considered as my father after all. So I need to compare the two. The David Tee I know has blue eyes and blonde hair. "Blue eyes, straight nose, strong jaw, sienna hair. We don't look very much alike though aside from our hair. He looks a lot like my mom while I look like my dad." His words made me feel lighter- like hundreds of pounds were loaded off my shoulders. Whew I knew it! I was just being too paranoid.

But still there's something bugging me.. David also has a straight nose and strong jaw but a lot of guys does right?

"Why asking by the way? You interested in him?" He crossed his arms and frowned at me. "I thought you have a thing for Natsume Hyuuga." That came out as a whisper seeing that he was deliberating on it.

I flushed at his words and he seemed to notice it when he grinned at me (or to himself) smugly. "I figured. You do like Hyuuga-" Then it dawned him since his face turned serious. "-you can't like him!" He exclaimed, a look of panic flashing in it before dissolving quickly. With a clear of his throat, he continued. "I mean what's there to like with about Hyuuga? He's the most disgusting and filthy guy-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I bellowed, my voice sounding absolutely indignant. "He's nothing like that! And actually, you're the worst among all! You're the disgusting and filthy person that resorts to low antics such as blackmail!"

"I only want to help you-"

"Help?! Do you even know what that means? Well if you still have a bit of kindness left in you then you can actually help me by leaving me alone!" He was trying to help me?! Doesn't he know how insane he sounded when he said that?!** Help?!** I can feel myself laughing ridiculously at the thought.

All he ever did to me was to piss me off and give me a hard time! How can that be _HELP_?

A flash of hurt crossed his face. (or was it my imagination?) before it turned stolid. His hand gripped my wrist and he pulled me nearer to him. I actually froze. Just one accidental move from either of us then our lips would end up touching. My mind automatically made a mental note about his scent. It was indescribable- a bit spicy, a bit woody, but it was good.

Wait what?! I mentally punched myself. How can I think about his scent when all I need to do right now is to jerk my head backwards and get my wrist out of his grasp.

"You have to wake up." He deadpanned before tightening his grasp onto my wrist seeing that I was trying to jerk it away from him. "Hyuuga will only end up hurting you. He brings nothing but bad luck. So you should-"

He wasn't able to finish his words as a fist came in contact with his cheek.

I wasn't even sure if it was a fist since everything felt so fast. The next thing I knew was Reo sprawled over the bleachers, a bruise quickly forming under his left eye. A lot of people crowding to see what this commotion is all about and the protective arm cradling over my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A worried voice laced with anger asked me. I can feel my nerves getting to me and wasn't able to answer because of it.

It only caused him to spin me around and my eyes clashed with those tantalizing ruby ones that I have been dying to stare at. And I took a note that it was filled with impatience and anger now. "Did he hurt you?"

_"Natsume..."_

* * *

_•Poppy's Note: (important, please read)_

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the delayed update and I'm also sorry if this chapter's quite boring! No action, no spazzing moments, just full of talking. Well this chapter is a filling one- about Reo and a bit about the gang. Hehe, are you guys hating Reo for his attitude or are you thinking that there's something.._ deeper_ behind his actions? Take a guess! Do leave a review! I enjoy/ love seeing you guys leave one!

Reviews ARE the only payment a fanfic author can receive and we cherish them wholeheartedly! So... **REVIEW**! c:

-Now I need everyone's opinion. I have thought of an ending for this story- I'm not Invisible. Two endings and I need all my readers help! Do you guys prefer:

**A**. Happy ending but no sequel, no more book 2 for I'm not Invisible.

_Or_

**B**. Sad ending but a sequel, a book 2 for I'm not Invisible.

Leave your choice by reviewing! c: I don't know how to make a poll here _(LOL)_.

Have a nice day y'all!

* * *

**_Signing out,_**

_*Poppy Scarlet*_


End file.
